Rebelión
by Nea Poulain
Summary: 2003. La guerra ha terminado, pero las criaturas mágicas ahora viven en un estado de constante injusticia. Hombres lobo y vampiros son perseguidos al ser considerados peligrosos y ciudadanos de segunda. Tracey Davis está en medio de todo el problema. Aun la persigue su pasado. / Actualización cada quince días.
1. Human

**Disclaimer:** Randall Bennett me pertenece y me reservo su uso.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic es una continuación de Acónito y Verbena. Puede leerse perfectamente sin el anterior, pero spoilea un poco.

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Human**

 _«Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind_

 _thinking I can see through this_

 _and see what's behind._

 _Got no way to prove it, so maybe I'm blind,_

 _but I'm only human after all»_

 _Rag'o'Bone_

* * *

La radio estaba sonando pero nadie le hacía caso.

—La destitución de Potter marca la destrucción del gobierno de la post guerra —decía la voz en el radio—. Esperaron todo este tiempo para hacerlo, claro, porque Potter no es cualquier persona: es un héroe de guerra. Y así le pagan. Pero Potter está a nuestro favor —siguió la voz del radio— y no pueden permitirse tener aliados de las criaturas dentro del ministerio, es demasiado peligroso tener a alguien que intente cambiar el sistema desde…

Tracey resopló.

—Ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada —le espetó al radio.

Estaba sentada en el único sillón que tenía aquel departamento en medio de Londres muggles en el que las cortinas estaban corridas siempre y apenas si había mobiliario. Si lo pensaba, casi como en su casa, que después de dos años seguía sintiéndose vacía, completamente vacía. Randall había vivido con ella hasta que les había explotado todo en la cara: el vampiro había matado a los Carmichael, los reyes del nuevo gobierno y no se lo habían perdonado. Peor había sido que no quedara evidencia de que eran unos monstruos, pensaba Tracey cada que se veía las cicatrices de los brazos. La habían torturado, intentando sacarle lo licántropo de adentro. Desde entonces —o más bien, desde que Tracey lo había sacado de Azkaban en medio de su juicio—, era un fugitivo. Era el rostro de la rebelión, aunque no hubiera rebelión alguna, no aún.

—Era el último «aliado» de las criaturas como nosotros en el ministerio —dijo Randall—. Y uso el término aliado demasiado ampliamente. Tienes razón, no hacía mucho.

Randall Bennett era un vampiro que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los treinta años sin que se le notaran un poco. Lo habían convertido a los veintiuno y, a pesar de que era cinco años mayor que Tracey —más o menos—, ella empezaba a verse un poco mayor. Tracey tenía ojeras frecuentemente, el cabello castaño siempre amarrado detrás de la nuca, los brazos llenos de cicatrices provocadas por que le habían puesto matalobos —la planta, sin diluir— en las heridas abiertas y algunos rasguños en el cuerpo, prueba de sus transformaciones. Era demasiado complicado conseguir matalobos aquellos días; Tracey suponía que el ministerio reducía la producción de la poción y la venta del ingrediente principal para poder demostrar que los licántropos eran peligrosos.

Si todos tuvieran acceso, no habría ningún peligro.

—Nos van a joder más. —Tracey dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás. Aquellos dos años la habían dejado agotada—. Todavía más.

Se recargó en Randall. Estaban solos. Seamus trabajaba hasta tarde aquella noche y Sally-Anne había aprovechado para salir a comprar algunas cosas.

—Da igual —le dijo Randall—. Tú y yo sobreviviremos. Estamos hechos para sobrevivir.

Se quedaron juntos pegados.

Tracey pensó en todo lo que había pasado. El registro de vampiros y de licántropos era público. Si ella no hubiera trabajado con Millicent, le habría sido imposible conseguir trabajo. Claro que se suponía que la tienda de antigüedades mágicas era «Bulstrode & Davis' Antiques», pero en el papel la única dueña era Millicent —¿quién querría hacer negocios en la tienda de una mujer lobo?—. Pero no era sólo aquello. A veces fantaseaba, preguntándose en lo que podría haber pasado si Randall no hubiera matado a Gemma Carmichael —Farley, de soltera—, si no hubiera movido los hilos para matar a Eddie Carmichael —su marido—. ¿Se hubiera puesto tan fea la cosa? El ministerio había usado el delito de Randall para demostrar que las criaturas mágicas eran demasiado peligrosas y que nadie estaría seguro mientras no existiera alguna clase de control. Los Carmichael podrían haber sido los que habían empezado todo, con el registro público y los hilos que jalaban en el Winzengamot y sus experimentos secretos en su sótano, pero su legado había demostrado ser un horror para cualquiera.

Pero Tracey sabía que las cosas no podían haber pasado de otra manera y que los dos estuvieran vivos.

Si no la hubieran secuestrado. Si no la hubieran convertido en un número, en un sujeto de experimentación. Si no la hubieran torturado y no le hubieran llenado los brazos de cicatrices. Si no… Pero no tenía caso pensar en aquello. Randall había ido tras ella y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

De eso ya habían pasado dos años y todavía estaban aprendiendo a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.

La radio siguió sonando.

—Por otro lado, se reporta una masacre a una manada de hombres lobo cerca de Kent —siguió el locutor—; los cadáveres aparecieron esta mañana en los campos. Al parecer llevaban cazándolos varios días y aprovecharon que aún faltaban dos semanas para la siguiente luna llena. El ministerio ha dicho que perseguirá a los cazadores, pero… todos sabemos que… —La voz se cortó súbitamente—. Un minuto de silencio.

—No dejan de matarnos —se horrorizó Tracey— y el ministerio no hace nada.

—Sólo fingen, es su trabajo —espetó Randall—. Les gusta decir que todavía somos ciudadanos mágicos. Pero no le importamos. Seguro alientan las cazas, aunque estas sean ilegales…

Sacudió la cabeza. En aquellos dos años de cautiverio, de vivir como forajido, había perdido parte de su buen humor, de su sonrisa, de su todo. Lo que había pasado los había dejado un poco rotos por dentro.

»Cabrones —siguió Randall—. ¡Cabrones! —Apretó los puños. Tracey sabía que, si hubiera habido un plato o algo de vajilla cerca, hubiera acabado rota y estrellada contra la pared. Randall respiró hondo—. Por cierto, oí que nombraron a tu ex parte del Winzengamot. Muy joven, ¿no? Tiene veinticinco, creo.

Tracey frunció el ceño.

—¿A Terence?

Randall asintió.

—Él mismo —dijo—. No tengo el placer de conocerlo, claro, salvo lo que dice Adrian de él. Porque tú, desde luego, sigues sin decir nada. Nunca hablas de él, como si su relación jamás hubiera existido.

Tracey subió las piernas al sofá, separándose un poco de Randall y las abrazó, quedando en posición fetal.

—A veces prefiero creer que esa relación no existió nunca —dijo Tracey—. Lo sabes. Adrian lo sabe también, pero no para de hablarme de él. «Terence esto, Terence lo otro» —dijo imitando el tono de Adrian Pucey—. Pero a mí no se me olvida cómo me vio cuando Gemma le dijo que yo era una licántropo, como si no me conociera, como si le diera asco. Me dijo que no podía tener una novia como yo. —Tracey sacudió la cabeza—. Así que sí, prefiero creer que no existió.

—Bueno, pues ahora es parte del Winzengamot —dijo Randall.

Tracey dejó escapar otro resoplido.

—No me extraña.

Iba a decir algo más, sobre Terence, cuando golpearon la puerta con ganas. Pareciera que fueran a tirarla. Tracey sacó inmediatamente la varita y Randall se puso en pie.

»¡¿Quién va?! —gritó Tracey.

—¡Soy yo! —La voz de Sally-Anne—. ¡Traigo un herido!

Tracey se apresuró a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Sally-Anne Perks, que cargaba a un chico castaño, ayudado de otra chica, chaparrita y que se veía medio escuálida. Los dejó pasar en un momento y después cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Herido —dijo Sally-Anne—. Ella… ella dice que… que… —Le costaba hablar, parecía cansada agotada—. Fue en el Callejón Diagon.

La chica pelirroja la interrumpió.

—¡Lo mordieron! ¡Lo mordieron! —gritó—. ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Lo mordieron!

—¡Rápido! —exclamó Randall—. ¡A la mesa! ¡Tracey! —gritó.

Travey, acostumbrada a hacerle de ayudante cada que pasaba aquello, movió la varita para despejar la mesa de todo lo que estaba allí. Sally-Anne y la chica cargaron al chico inconsciente hasta la mesa y lo dejaron allí. Era un chico joven, cabello castaño, medio largo, con flequillo, tenía todos los brazos llenos de tatuajes. Tenía una herida medio fea en el cuello, como si le hubieran clavado dos colmillos y, en la cara, le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, como si se lo hubiera arrancado. Randall frunció el ceño, viendo que también estaba perdiendo sangre por un par de heridas en el vientre esas su bastante profundas.

—Vampiros, ¿eh?

La pelirroja chaparrita asintió.

—Tracey, un cuchillo de la cocina —dijo Randall.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Tracey.

—¡Tracey!

—¡ _Accio_ cuchillo! —dijo ella y uno de los cuchillos de la cocina apareció en su mano. Se lo pasó a Randall—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —repitió—. ¿No llamaras a Turpin?

—Turpin no puede resolver esto. Lo único que se puede hacer en estos casos, joder, Tracey —dijo él—. La herida del cuello. No es problema. ¿Las del vientre? Están hechas para que pierda sangre, demasiado profundas. No puedo detener la hemorragia y la magia tampoco puede porque son heridas que hizo un vampiro. Como las mordidas de un licántropo —explicó—. Lo único en lo que un vampiro supera a un mago: su mordida. —Suspiró y después miró a la chica pelirroja. Randall tenía el cuchillo en la mano—. Te diría que lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

Pasó el cuchillo por su mano, abriéndose una herida a sí mismo y luego la acercó a los labios del chico. Apenas si estaba consciente y le costaba trabajo respirar.

»Bebe —le dijo—. Bebe. —Y el chico inconsciente le hizo caso. Bebió de su sangre.

Tracey lo comprendió en un momento.

Sally-Anne sólo frunció el ceño, sin entender demasiado.

Pero la pelirroja también lo entendió.

—¡NO! —gritó—. ¡No puedes convertirlo! ¡No puedes! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No!

Randall se volvió hacia ella, sin apartar su mano de la boca del chico.

—¡¿Y que hago?! —le espetó, a gritos—. ¡¿Dejarlo morir sólo porque lo mordieron vampiros?! ¡Eso harían en San Mungo! ¡Esta es su única oportunidad! ¡No hay manera de detener la hemorragia de esas heridas! ¡No existe! —Tracey agradeció que hubiera un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de todo el departamento, que no dejaba que el ruido se escuchara afuera—. ¡Esta es su única oportunidad!

La pelirroja se quedó callada ante los gritos.

Aquella escena no era especialmente común, pensó Tracey. Pero los heridos sí. Al menos, desde que había aparecido Sally-Anne en sus vidas. Sally-Anne, una licántropo que Tracey se había encontrado un día y a la que le había dado asilo. Que apenas si había llegado al tercer año en Hogwarts y que sólo conocía encantamientos básicos. Sus padres la habían dado por muerta cuando había desaparecido, todo el mundo la había dado por muerta, aunque en realidad sólo la había secuestrado una manada de licántropos que la había convertido. Sally-Anne tenía la ventaja de no tener un registro como mujer-lobo, porque nadie sabía que seguía viva, que existía o que la habían convertido. Se movía con más libertad que Tracey por el mundo. Trabajaba con Seamus, buscaba ingredientes para preparar matalobos allá donde podía y, muchas veces, llevaba heridos a los que no atenderían en San Mungo. Especialmente otras criaturas. Entonces llamaban a Lisa Turpin, que era sanadora y novia de Adrian y usualmente es ayudaba a curar a todo el mundo. Sobre todo cuando no sabían que hacer.

Aquello, lo de un chico mordido por un vampiro, era nuevo.

Randall tenía razón, ni siquiera Lisa podría curar aquellas heridas.

Cuando el chico terminó de beber, las heridas aún no se habían curado. Randall podría drenarse completamente y las heridas aún no se habrían curado. Los dientes de vampiro siempre dejaban marca y, cuando era sólo una pequeña mordida, no había problema. ¿Pero las heridas del vientre? Imposible.

Tracey sabía que Randall tenía razón.

Tenía que convertirlo.

Randall apartó su mano de la boca del chico, que seguía consiente a duras penas.

—Sally-Anne… —dijo Randall—. Sújetala —dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la chica.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó la chica pelirroja.

—Él tiene que morir —dijo Randall—. Y dejarlo morir naturalmente por las heridas que tiene… eso es inhumano. Y doloroso.

Sally-Anne sujetó a la chica, por detrás.

Randall alzó el cuchillo.

—¡No! —gritó la chica.

—No va a morir, no realmente —dijo Randall—. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, intentando distraer a la chica—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Vaisey —respondió ella—. Neil Vaisey. Yo soy Hestia.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció durar una eternidad antes de que Randall le clavara el cuchillo al chico en el corazón. Tracey dejó escapar el aliento. Cuando vio lo que había pasado, la chica, Hestia, gritó. El pecho del chico, Vaisey, dejó de moverse.

—Ahora esperamos —dijo Randall.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en una cama a medio hacer y le dolía todo. Sentía todo el cuerpo ardiendo, como si le hubieran echado ácido en las venas. Intentó incorporarse y entonces fue cuando lo vio, al otro, sentado en una silla el lado de la cama, en una posición bastante incómoda, como si llevara allí horas. Reconoció su cara al inspirante. Era el vampiro que había matado a los Carmichael. Su rostro estaba por todos lados. Todo el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knocturn estaba empapelado con carteles que tenían su rostro y un «SE BUSCA» en letras enormes. La fotografía que Vaisey había visto era de dos años atrás, donde sostenía el número de preso en Azkaban, de la primera vez que lo habían detenido y miraba a la cámara sin expresión alguna, con el uniforme a rayas.

Ahí, frente a él, se veía diferente. El mismo cabello rizado en la cabeza, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos claros. Pero llevaba una camisa blanca desfajada y unos pantalones viejos.

—¡Randall Bennett! —exclamó, intentando incorporarse. Pero el dolor era demasiado.

—Yo que tú no intentaría pararme —le dijo el vampiro. Había imaginado que su voz era más profunda, porque nunca lo había oído hablar, pero todavía parecía que tenía la voz de un adolescente malcriado—. Las heridas cerraron hace poco…

Vaisey entonces dirigió su cara hasta su vientre, donde recordaba que lo habían mordido, como si quisiera abrirlo en canal, poco antes de que hubiera caído inconsciente en los brazos de Hestia. Sus recuerdos estaban un poco desordenados. Pero allí ya no había herida. Sólo unas cicatrices medio plateadas, como si las heridas hubieran sido de años atrás. Frunció el ceño y llevó sus manos a su torso desnudo. Después notó algo. Veía… menos. S es que podía explicar eso. Como si no viera de un lado… Entonces recordó el ojo y la cuenca vacía. No tenía el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué…? —musitó.

—Te quitamos la camisa. Bonitos tatuajes, por cierto —dijo Randall.

Vaisey tenía tatuados todos los brazos, los hombros, una pequeña parte del pecho y unas alas en la espalda. Él siempre decía que no se iba a detener hasta tener todo el pecho lleno, pero ya llevaba más de un año desde que se había hecho el último tatuaje.

—Gracias —dijo Vaisey. Estaba confundido y seguía sintiendo como si le hubieran echado ácido en las venas—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Te trajo Sally-Anne —respondió el vampiro—. Y tu novia. La pelirroja.

—Hestia no es mi novia… —respondió Vaisey. Alzó las manos. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, como si su piel se hubiera hecho blanca—. No recuerdo nada. Casi nada. Recuerdo haber bebido algo y luego… no sé… dolor… en mi pecho… como si… como si me hubieran clavado algo. Recuerdo… —Se talló los ojos, incapaz de hacer sentido de lo que había pasado—. Como… como si me hubiera muerto.

—Para ser justos —le respondió Randall, cruzando los brazos, aún sentado en la silla—, moriste.

—¿Qué…?

Vaisey tardó en comprender por qué se sentía como se sentía. Por qué sentía como si una clase de veneno le estuviera recorriendo las venas, por qué estaba tan pálido. Y le costó un poco más darse cuenta de que su corazón no latía, que no había nada bombeando sangre a través de sus venas.

»¡No!

—Lo siento —dijo Randall y parecía sentirlo de verdad.

Lo había convertido.

Vaisey se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Joder —murmuró.

—La sed todavía tardará en llegar —dijo Randall—, pero es cabrona cuando eres un vampiro neófito, recién convertido. Lo siento. De verdad.

—¿Y mi varita?

Randall sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era la varita de Vaisey. Se la lanzó.

—No te servirá de mucho —dijo Randall—. El vampirismo es una maldición. No estás vivo, entonces… no tienes núcleo mágico. No te va a reconocer. —Suspiró—. Lo siento. —Vaisey agarró la varita y le dio algunas vueltas entre sus dedos, pero fue como si no estuviera allí. No sintió aquel pequeño torrente de magia, apenas perceptible—. De todos modos, la sed tardará en llegar un poco. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Randall—. Para que hicieras enojar a un grupo de vampiros…Se excedieron contigo.

Vaisey intentó ordenar sus ideas. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Había sido un año muy largo, se dijo.

—Fue… creo que fue por Flora —dijo, finalmente—. Era la hermana de Hestia, Flora Carrow —explicó—, su gemela. La mataron hace ocho meses. Poco más, creo, nunca llevo bien las cuentas. Estaba investigando sobre vampiros. No sabemos para qué, no nos dijo y sólo existe un pedazo de su investigación. Suponemos que a alguien no le hizo gracia o que se topó con un vampiro que no podía controlarse y… —Vaisey se encogió de hombros: de todos modos no sabía cómo había pasado, sólo podía hacer conjeturas—. Encontramos su cadáver casi quince días después de su desaparición. Sin sangre, con la mordida en el cuello.

»Fue una mala época —dijo Vaisey—. Hestia intentó que se investigara su muerte y al principio, el ministerio colaboró. Obviamente, era un vampiro al que había que atrapar, podían hacer toda la propaganda que querían, decir que los vampiros eran peligrosos, todo aquello. Pero… hace unos meses, tres o cuatro, la investigación se congeló —dijo Vaisey—. Encontraron un pedazo de la investigación de Flora. Hestia y yo no lo vimos. Nunca lo vimos. Lo confiscaron y entonces cambió el discurso del ministerio sobre la muerte de Flora. Empezaron a decir que era su culpa. Por meterse con vampiros, que no debió de acercarse tanto a ellos. Así que la investigación se congeló por completo.

»Hestia lo intentó todo, por todos los medios, para que no la congelaran. Intenté ayudarle —siguió Vaisey. Casi estaba llegando al presente—. Con el ministerio no logramos nada, nos amenazaron, nos dijeron que dejáramos de meter las narices en donde no nos importaba. Pero Hestia no dejó de hacerlo. Intentó preguntar en todos los lugares equivocados, con los vampiros. Y henos aquí. Alguien se enteró, quien sabe, creemos que el asesino de Flora y fue tras nosotros. No sabíamos, no estábamos preparados, de otro modo…

—Los vampiros son fáciles de vencer —dijo Randall. Era cierto, no tenían magia y eran extremadamente vulnerables a ella.

—Exacto —dijo Vaisey—. Pero nos tomó por sorpresa. Habíamos salido de compras cuando nos agarraron. No pudimos hacer nada. Despertamos horas… días, no sé, después, en un sótano o en un cuarto oscuro… Oh, joder, no lo recuerdo, Hestia me sacó de allí. —Suspiró—. El caso es que le hablaron de Flora, de cómo se había metido en lo que no le importaba. Le dijeron que no podían dejarla que siguiera haciendo indagaciones, que tenía que morir. —Vaisey se llevó la mano al vientre, como si aún estuviera buscando las heridas—. Me cambié por ella. Les cambié su vida por la mía.

Randall alzó mucho las cejas.

»Me hubieran matado si no hubiera empezado una redada en ese momento —siguió Vaisey, ignorando la expresión que Randall tenía en ese momento—. No sé qué pasó, no realmente. Hestia me sacó de allí, creo. —Se llevó las manos a la cara y se talló los ojos; más bien, se talló un ojo y el lugar donde había estado el otro—. Recuerdo que… me sacaron un ojo. No sé por qué, supongo que simple diversión o sadismo para ellos. Recuerdo que me mordieron y recuerdo los gritos de Hestia y luego… —Vaisey sacudió la cabeza. No recordaba absolutamente nada más—. Recuerdo que Hestia me arrastró y recuerdo gritos de ayuda y luego nada. Me quedé inconsciente.

»Hasta que bebí algo.

—Mi sangre —dijo Randall, asintiendo.

Vaisey asintió. Sentía que cada vez le dolía menos el cuerpo y entonces pudo detectar algo que no había detectado antes con la nariz. Un olor como dulzón, medio azucarado. Y luego olor como a perro recién bañado. Y después, algo que olía salado y Vaisey podría haber jurado qué…

»Ah —siguió Randall, al notar como se había incorporado Vaisey—. Eso es la sed. Eres un neófito. Así que es más difícil de controlar. Es un impulso. —Se agachó, recogió algo y se lo lanzó, una bolsa de sangre—. Nunca muerdas a Tracey o a Sally-Anne —dijo—, no voy a poder salvarte de esa. La sangre de licántropo es letal para los vampiros. Lo mismo si te muerde un licántropo convertido —espetó—. Lección uno de supervivencia.

»Lección dos de supervivencia: evita el registro de criaturas tanto como puedas —espetó Randall—. Una vez que estés allí, serás blanco del ministerio.

Vaisey apenas si lo escuchó. Ni siquiera abrió la bolsa de sangre: la desgarró y bebió de ella. Era espesa, salada.

Se asombró al descubrir que le sabía bien.

* * *

Al principio fue difícil controlarlo. Con Tracey y Sally-Anne no había demasiado problema porque apestaban a licántropo, especialmente para un neófito, así que Neil Vaisey ni siquiera se les acercaba. Pero cuando iba Seamus, el novio de Tracey, tenían problemas. Eso y que a Randall no le hacía demasiada gracia que tanta gente supiera del escondite. Tracey y él habían hablado de aquello desde el día que había aparecido el nombre de Vaisey en el registro. «Neil Vaisey, veintidós años, desempleado, vampiro», una semana después de la transformación. No habían podido evitar al registro por mucho. Se estaban haciendo mejores para rastrear a la gente.

Y la luna llena se estaba acercando. Sería en unos pocos días.

Llamaron a la puerta. Randall tenía la costumbre de olfatear quién era —o qué era quien llegaba— porque Vaisey estaba allí y era peligroso cerca de humanos comunes y corrientes. Era Tracey, supuso, por el olor a perro apestoso —«lobo», lo corregiría ella— y Hestia o Seamus. Supuso; alguno de los dos o los dos. Fue a abrir.

—Sally-Anne —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Vaisey, que estaba sentado, leyendo algo. Tenía un parche que le había hecho Sally-Anne en el ojo izquierdo, para que no se le viera la cuenca vacía.

Era un problema que no tuvieran magia. Bueno, Sally-Anne tenía, pero era demasiado básica y no servía. Tracey y Seamus eran los que hacían todo lo que tenía que ver con magia por allí. Tracey había sido la que había puesto los grilletes en la pared, diciéndole a Vaisey que estaban hechos para no dejarlo libre. Era los mismos que Randall usaba para mantenerla a raya cuando no tenían suficiente matalobos.

Sally-Anne se acercó y le puso los grilletes en las muñecas, para que no pudiera soltarse. Ya habían tenido unos cuantos sustos, cuando había ido Seamus. Con Hestia supuso que estaría más tranquilo, pero Randall no quería correr ningún peligro. No los habían dejado solos, prácticamente ni siquiera verse, desde que Vaisey era vampiro.

Entonces, Randall abrió la puerta.

No se había equivocado. Era Tracey, que llevaba a Hestia con ella.

Había estado dándole asilo en el departamento que tenía en Knocturn, donde había vivido con Randall antes de que Randall fuera un criminal buscado. Hestia no había vuelto a su casa desde que habían convertido a Vaisey y lo único que sabían era que era una casa en las afueras del condado de Dorset.

—Pasen —dijo Randall.

Las dos entraron.

—Quería… —empezó Tracey, intentando explicar por qué estaba allí con Hestia—. Creo que es tiempo, Randall —dijo, finalmente.

Randall asintió. Había perdido un poco la costumbre de llevarle la contraria a Tracey. Habían pasado tantas cosas en sus vidas en aquellos dos años, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo. Suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo. Después miró a Hestia, que era una chica flacucha, apenas con pecho, más chaparrita que Tracey, que no era muy alta y mucho más pequeña que él. Pelirroja, con el cabello casi color caoba, con el cabello lacio y escurrido y algunas pocas pecas—. No te acerques demasiado —le dijo con voz seca—. No quiero hacer de niñera de nadie. Y los neófitos son peligrosos.

Eran incontrolables. Randall no recordaba aquella época suya con demasiada claridad. Había sido en medio de la guerra. En pleno 1997. Poco después de que tomaran el ministerio. Recordaba que su padre le había dicho que había que mantener la cabeza baja y no llamar la atención, esperando quizá que otros resolvieran el problema por él. Randall no había hecho demasiado. Por aquel entonces ya no tenía amigos —todos estaban más preocupados por otras cosas y él seguía instalado en una extraña adolescencia perpetua—, no tenía trabajo y no entendía que estaba pasando. A veces vendía pociones a gente que las necesitaba para curaciones y que no podían ir a San Mungo. Pero no hacía más.

Había perdido toda la consciencia de la guerra cuando lo había mordido una vampiresa que no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente como para explicarle lo que había pasado. Lo había dejado solo, tirado en medio de la calle y él había despertado horas después, sin ser consiente que acababa de morir con la sangre de un vampiro en su sistema. Se había despertado con el cuerpo ardiendo y después la sed lo había hecho cobrarse a la primera víctima que había encontrado. Después de eso, recordaba sólo un extraño trance del que no había acabado de salir hasta unos meses después.

Conoció a Tracey ya con dos años de experiencia a sus espaldas en lo de ser un vampiro, en lo de no matar gente al azar. Y eligió su casa porque olía a lobo y supo, de alguna manera, que no le haría daño.

No planeaba quedarse.

Pero se había quedado. Y así les iba. Tracey era su única familia y por ella era capaz de cosas que antes no habría podido imaginar. La suya era una lealtad férrea, capaz de los más grandes horrores con tal de protegerla. Ya había matado por ella —aunque había matado muchas veces, ser un vampiro no era algo gratuito—, ya había ido a prisión por ella. ¿Qué más sería capaz de hacer por ella?

Nunca entendió realmente cuando el sombrero seleccionador a los once años, le dijo que le iría bien en Hufflepuff. Siempre había sido flojo, no realmente perseverante, ¿pero leal? Leal hasta las últimas consecuencias. No encajaba en ninguna otra parte. Era un poco astuto, pero no tenía ambición. No era valiente, ni osado, ni nada. Y definitivamente, viendo su historial académico no era ni inteligente ni con curiosidad por el saber. Nunca había encajado en ningún otro lado.

Había ido a Hufflepuff porque era leal. Y así le iba.

Dejó los recuerdos para volverse a concentrar en la escena delante de él.

—Voy a hacer té —anunció Tracey, sin decir nada más, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a Sally-Anne, que fue a la cocina tras ella. Después, le dirigió a Randall una mirada de circunstancias, como diciéndole que era la niñera de los otros dos.

Randall se sentó en uno de los extremos del sillón. Vaisey estaba en el otro extremo, brazos encadenados a la pared.

Hestia se acercó lentamente.

—Neil —dijo.

—Es Vaisey, Hestia —corrigió el otro—. Vaisey es nombre de… cantante pop. —Sonrió un poco. Parecía no saber cómo dirigirse a ella. No la había visto desde que había cambiado su vida por la de ella.

—Vine a… darte las gracias —musitó ella, dando otro paso hacia adelante—. Gracias por… salvarme.

Vaisey sonrió. Sonrisa de lado, medio chueca, no realmente feliz, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Randall volteó para otro lado, intentando darles la mayor intimidad que podía. Aquel estado de Vaisey no duraría mucho. Randall sabía que los vampiros podían aprender a controlarse relativamente rápido; pero caer en la tentación era demasiado fuerte los primeros días y eso podía llevarlos a un trance como el de Randall los primeros meses.

Después, podrían hablar con normalidad.

Los vio. Parecían pareja, aunque los dos habían jurado que no lo eran. Había algo en la manera en la que se miraban.

—No hay de qué —musitó Vaisey—. Lo haría cualquier día.

Hestia dio otro paso en su dirección.

—Creo que no puedo darte un abrazo —dijo y se sentó en el piso, donde Vaisey no podía alcanzarla—. Pero puedes imaginar que te doy un abrazo. Nadie nunca había hecho eso que tú hiciste por mí.

—Nadie nunca había tenido la oportunidad —dijo Vaisey. Randall notó que estaba intentando, por todos los medios, ignorar la distancia que se abría entre los dos. Él no dijo nada, él sólo era la niñera, sólo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que nadie saliera herido, de que no ocurriera ninguna catástrofe. Volteó de nuevo cuando sintió el silencio y vio a Vaisey desviando la mirada de Hestia—. Lo haría cualquier día, realmente.

Randall sabía que uno no se sacrificaba así por nadie.

Uno lo hacía por aquellos a los que elegía como familia. Al menos tenía algo en común con Neil Vaisey.

Hestia sonrió. La suya era una sonrisa débil, medio insegura.

—Vaisey… lo siento —dijo, finalmente—. No debí de arrastrarte a esto. Perdona. Por favor.

Vaisey ladeó la cabeza,

—No importa —dijo.

Hestia parecía al borde del llanto. Randall volvió a desviar la mirada. Sentía que, después de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, había visto suficientes lágrimas para el resto de su vida. Ya no se dijeron nada más porque Tracey y Sally-Anne volvieron con té. Tracey llevaba las tazas levitando con un movimiento de varita e hizo que cada una se acercara a donde correspondía. Sally-Anne fue a sentarse con Hestia y, finalmente, Tracey se sentó al lado de Randall. Le pasó la mano por los hombros y apoyó en el su cabeza.

—¿Y tu novio? —preguntó Randall—. ¿Nos va a dar el honor de poder contar con su presencia hoy? Hace una semana que no se para por aquí.

—Trabajando —dijo Tracey—. Tuvieron que despedir a alguien más del bar. Las ventas bajaron y volvieron a pintarle el local. Sobre… ya sabes. —Randall asintió. Sobre Tracey. Al principio nadie le había prestado suficiente atención a la relación entre Seamus y Tracey, pero después habían empezado las pintas en el bar y habían empezado a perder clientela—. Así que no creo que venga. ¿Hay matalobos para este mes? —preguntó Tracey.

—De milagro —respondió Randall—. Alcanza para las dos.

Desde que eran dos licántropos, la cosa era más difícil para conseguir los ingredientes y tenerle echa a tiempo. Pero se las habían arreglado.

Tracey volteó a ver a los otros dos chicos.

—Ey, ustedes —dijo—, quiten las caras largas. Están vivos. No todos pueden decir eso el día de hoy. No todos pueden decir eso el día de hoy. —Parecía que vivían en medio de una guerra, pero sin guerra. No se peleaban batallas, en realidad había persecuciones sistemáticas; no había enfrentamientos, había masacres. Los vampiros se escondían aún más, los hombres lobo eran linchados. No era una buena época para ser una criatura—. Los ayudaremos.

—Gracias —musitó Hestia.

No sonó muy convencida. Tracey tampoco se hubiera creído sus propias palabras. Habían sido años muy largos.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Iba a escribir esta historia en 2016. Estamos en 2018 y eso hace unos dos años de retraso. Pero a los dos años de retraso le agradezco, infinitamente, que haya refinado un poco la historia de Sally-Anne Perks (pueden leerla en «¿Qué ocurrió con Sally-Anne Perks?»), que Hestia y Vaisey sean los otros protagonistas y que la historia vaya a donde quiero que vaya.**

 **2) Estos Hestia y Vaisey son diferentes a las otras dos versiones que tengo: Astarté (y sus fics relacionados) y El país de las pesadillas. Son nuevos. Pero son los mismos. Vaisey está todo tatuado y no tiene un ojo (en Astarté lo tiene, pero esta blanco y ciego) y dice que «Neil es nombre de cantante pop».**

 **3) La historia está ambientada en lo que mi perfil llamo el Anticreatureverse que va más o menos así: «Hay una luz que nunca se apaga» (oneshot), «Acónito y Verbena» (longfic), «Sí, no, quizá» (oneshot) y «¿Qué le ocurrió a Sally-Anne Perks?» (oneshot). No es necesario que las lean, este fic puede leerse como standalone. Pero spoilea un poco al resto.**

 **4) Finamente espero que esta sea la nota más larga del fic, bienvenidos al Long Story 6.0.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 5 de septiembre de 2018_


	2. Winter Sound

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Winter Sound**

 _«You and I will not be shaken!_

 _By the winter sound_

 _But my voice is suffocating_

 _In the winter sound_ _»_

 _Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

Desde que Randall no vivía con ella, Tracey sentía que su apartamento en el Callejón Knocturn siempre estaba vacío. Por primera vez no había calderos humeando en hornillas en el suelo, platos rotos que lanzaba contra la pared de los vecinos que hacían ruido todo el día y que por fin tenía algo de espacio en la cama individual que siempre habían compartido las pocas horas al día que dormían los dos. Randall siempre dormía de día. Tracey siempre dormía de noche. De todos modos, no es que estuviera sola. A veces Hestia Carrow se quedaba allí. Pero no la conocía lo suficiente, aunque la recordaba perfectamente de Hogwarts —a ella y a Vaisey, siempre pegados, junto a Flora Carrow y un escoses con acento demasiado marcado que, creía recordar, se apellidaba Harper— y no le tenía demasiada confianza. Y a veces Seamus se quedaba con ella, cuando volvía de trabajar. Pero sentía que ella y Seamus se estaban ahogando en todo lo que estaba pasando.

No podían vivir así, no por siempre. Y estaban aplazando demasiado el momento de afrontarlo.

De todos modos, pasaba la mayor parte del día sola, desde que terminaba su turno en la tienda de antigüedades. Siempre se quedaba con el primero, con el de la mañana. Millicent no quería decirle que no fuera, se lo había visto en los ojos, pero si había sugerido que en la mañana había menos clientes, que quizá sería mejor idea que ella cubriera las mañanas. Y Tracey había asentido porque sabía que era la única solución que tenía si no quería dejar de trabajar. Desde antes de la guerra nadie quería darle trabajo a los licántropos, ahora, con todas las leyes en su contra, con el legado que había dejado Carmichael, era literalmente imposible conseguir trabajo.

Antes había existido la posibilidad de esconderse. Con el registro público y al alcance de todo el mundo, era prácticamente imposible.

Les dejaban pintadas en la tienda de antigüedades todos los meses. Les costaba trabajo limpiar, pero Millicent no se quejaba. Les habían roto los vidrios. Millicent no se había quejado. Algunos clientes no habían vuelto al descubrir que el nombre de quien los estaba atendiendo, Tracey Davis, estaba en el registro. Millicent no se quejaba. Tracey solía preguntarle por qué, sugerirle que podría contratar a alguien más, pero no había solución a aquello, no tenían suficiente dinero para mantener la tienda, mucho menos para cubrir a alguien que cubriera los turnos de Tracey.

Llamaron a la puerta del departamento de Knocturn. No había ido aquel día con Randall. No podía ir siempre, aunque lo hubiera deseado, sólo para sentir que seguían siendo compañeros de departamento, porque sabía que el ministerio la vigilaba muy de cerca. Después de que Randall había escapado de Azkaban —de que ella lo había ayudado a escapar, el mismo día de su juicio—, el Ministerio se había volcado en ella. La habían interrogado varias veces porque sabían que Randall vivía con ella.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a Adrian ante ella.

Adrian, el único de sus antiguos amigos que le quedaban, además de Millicent. Pero con Millicent nunca había sido tan cercana como con los demás. A Millicent se había acercado realmente hasta el año de la guerra. Pero los demás los había conocido en su primer año. Todos mayores, todos con ganas de ser el mal ejemplo de una niña de once años.

—Adrian —dijo.

—Hola, Tracey —dijo él.

—Hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí —dijo ella, pasándose la mano por el cabello—. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó. Adrian iba a la tienda usualmente. No le gustaba demasiado que lo vieran en Knockturn.

—Terence, ¿oíste las noticias de hace unas semanas? Ahora es parte del Winzengamot.

—¿Le sigues hablando a ese idiota? —preguntó Tracey.

Adrian se encogió de hombros. Siempre había sido así, se quedaba en medio para no tomar partido. Hacía todo lo que podía sin tomar partido. Tracey también había sido así. La mitad de slytherin había sido así. Pero siendo licántropo, cuando la que estaba en peligro era ella misma, ya no podía darse el lujo de no tomar partido. Para ella no existía esa opción.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar? —preguntó Adrian. Tracey reaccionó y se hizo a un lado—. Sí, le sigo hablando a Terence. Algo así. Nos peleamos cada vez más. Le están envenenando el cerebro.

Tracey alzó las cejas, intentando fingir sorpresa.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta?

—Es sólo un decir, Tracey, joder, qué sentido del humor tienes —se quejó Adrian, que hablaba demasiado rápido y se dejó caer en el sofá del departamento—. Ya sé que Terence lleva años podrido. —De todos modos, no le había dejado de hablar.

Tracey no pudo evitar recordarlos a todos.

Adrian y Terence, que siempre la habían acogido como parte de ellos. Terence, que se había enamorado de ella como un estúpido, como un imbécil, que la veía como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí. Adrian, que le había enseñado a reírse, a beber, a jugarle bromas a Terence y que se quedaba viéndolo en la lejanía, como medio cautivado por su personalidad. Y entre ellos, claro, Miles Bletchey, el nombre en el que Tracey no pensaba nunca. Y al final, mayor que ellos, viéndolos desde la lejanía, Gemma Farley —después Carmichael—, que solía unirse a sus fiestas para dejar de fingir ser la chica buena que todos la creían.

Todo había acabado tan mal. Desde el momento en que Gemma les había dicho que Tracey era una licántropo y Terence había cambiado su mirada cautivada por el asco y el desprecio. Cuando había intentado contarle que Miles Bletchey la perseguía demasiado y Terence le había dicho que sólo se lo estaba imaginando todo, que estaba loca.

Randall le había reventado la carótida a Bletchey cuatro años atrás, cuando lo había encontrado arrastrando a Tracey por el suelo del departamento, intentando quitarle la ropa.

Randall le había reventado también la carótida a Gemma Farley —Carmichael, en realidad— cuando la había secuestrado y le había dejado los brazos llenos de horribles cicatrices.

Tracey no había visto a Terence en cinco años. Adrian era lo único que quedaba, el único que se había mantenido más o menos a su lado, siempre sin tomar demasiado partido, ayudando cuando no se quemaba demasiado. Millicent decía que sería mejor amigo si pusiera más las manos al fuego, ero Tracey sabía que Adrian no era ese tipo de persona y no iba a pedirle nada más.

—Bueno, ¿y? —preguntó Tracey—. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con Terence todavía?

—Salió tu nombre en la conversación de hace unos días —dijo Adrian—. Al parecer ese imbécil todavía se acuerda de cómo te llamas. De todos modos, dijo cosas que no debería de haberme dicho.

—Ajá…

—Tienes al ministerio detrás de ti —dijo Adrian—. Seguramente eso ya lo sabes, pero… Lo tienes respirando en tu nuca más de lo que crees. Fotografías y todo. —Adrian rebuscó algo en su túnica—. Le robé esta a Terence. —Se la enseñó. Tracey se vio a si misma mirar para atrás antes de entrar en un edificio que conocía muy bien: el edificio donde vivía Randall. Tragó saliva y fue consciente de que se le había ido el color de la cara. —Sé lo que hay ahí porque Lisa sabe, Tracey. No tardaran en preguntarse quién vive allí que vas a ver tanto, si es que no hay magos registrados viviendo allí.

Tracey volvió a tragar saliva.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Terence es un peligro para ti, Tracey —dijo Adrian—. Mantente alejada, lo más que puedas. No vaya a ser como los Carmicheal.

—Eso no fue mi culpa —se defendió Tracey.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Adrian—. De todos modos, cuídate, ¿sí? ¿Qué tal la luna llena?

Tracey no quería contestar a aquella pregunta. Llamaron a la puerta.

—Es Seamus. —Tracey se paró como un resorte y fue hacia la puerta. No se equivocó. Cuando abrió, era Seamus y casi se le aventó encima y lo abrazó—. Hola.

—Hola —respondió él, apoyándose un momento al lado de ella, hasta que notó que había alguien más allí. Se separaron y él entró—. Pucey —saludó.

Adrian movió la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento.

—Finnigan —respondió. Nunca habían dejado de tratarse por el apellido.

Tracey quería saltarse todas las formalidades y los saludos y los «¿cómo estás?». Le extendió la foto que no había soltado a Seamus.

—El ministerio está vigilando —dijo.

Seamus vio la fotografía con el ceño fruncido.

—Joder —musitó.

—Joder, sí, joder —dijo Tracey—. Cualquier día puede darles por buscar todo el edificio. Y quizá encuentren rastros de magia. Y quizá logren sortear todos los encantamientos de protección que hay rodeando ese departamento pero…

—Es tiempo contado.

—Podríamos… moverlo… ya sabes.

Adrian ladeó la cabeza, oyéndolos discutir las opciones.

—Lamento ser aguafiestas, pero si están siguiendo a Tracey, la seguirán allá a donde vaya —dijo—. A cualquier edificio y apartamento abandonado. Tienen el tiempo contado. Ah, y por cierto, no se les ocurra usar la red flú.

—Ese departamento no está conectado —dijo Tracey.

—No se les ocurra conectarlo a la red flú, entonces —dijo Adrian. Se puso en pie—. Quédate la fotografía. Te diré si Terence suelta algo más. Yo me voy.

—Gracias, Adrian —dijo Tracey, antes de que Adrian saliera.

Entonces pudo concentrarse en Seamus. Se veía cansado y ojeroso, como todos los días. Muchas veces hacía doble turno en el bar y Tracey apenas si tenía oportunidad de verlo. Nunca cenaba o comía con ella. Simplemente iba a pasar la noche a su lado, aunque técnicamente no vivía allí, porque era el único momento en el que podía estar con ella. Los dos extrañaban las épocas en las que el bar iba mejor y en el que había más personal y Seamus no tenía que matarse trabajando.

Tracey lo abrazó.

—Siempre tengo miedo —le dijo.

Él se agachó para besarle la sien.

—Lo siento —dijo. Seamus vivía disculpándose por cosas que no eran su culpa o que no podía controlar él o que ni siquiera le incumbían, simplemente porque Tracey se sentía mal por ellas. Y ella lo agradecía. Aquella pequeña empatía—. Ojalá… ojalá todo estuviera bien.

Tracey medio sonrió.

—Ojalá.

«Sólo nos queda esperar», pensó Tracey. Apenas si podía con su vida, no quería pensar en los otros dos desconocidos que habían llegado para invadirla. Hestia Carrow y Neil Vaisey. ¿Ellos que traían detrás?

—Vamos a la cama —dijo Seamus—. Muero de cansancio.

Siempre dormían abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro y, por unas pocas horas, todo estaba bien.

* * *

La sed se había ido pasando poco a poco. Randall había intentado decirle como controlar el impulso, pero había acabado confesando que no había aprendido a hacerlo nada rápido. «Me costó meses por estúpido», había dicho Randall. «Me hubiera costado menos de tener a alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando». Así que Vaisey había intentado todo y al final la sed se había empezado a ir, al menos el impulso más fuerte, el que hacía que sintiera ganas de lanzarle contra todo lo que veía.

«Lo demás no se va nunca», había dicho Randall. «Acostúmbrate».

No quería pensar en el resto de las implicaciones de ser un vampiro, pero algún día tendría que preguntar. Y pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado con Randall Bennett, que odiaba estar entre las mismas cuatro paredes todo el día. Sally-Anne era la que iba y venía, compraba cosas. Ella y Randall compartían recámara: nunca estaban dormidos a las mismas horas. La otra la habían dejado para Vaisey.

—Ey, Randall —llamó, saliendo de su habitación. Randall estaba intentando sintonizar el radio.

—Joder —dijo—. Necesito a alguien que tenga magia o no podremos escuchar la emisión de hoy. Y Sally-Anne no llega. Al menos puede hacer esto. Poner la transmisión de cada semana.

A Vaisey la «transmisión» le importaba poco y nada. Era un programa de radio sin nombre, que conducía gente completamente anónima pero que se declaraba en contra del Ministerio y a favor de la vida digna de las criaturas mágicas. Suponía que no era muy mala idea, pero las noticias siempre le parecían deprimentes y no quería oír de más masacres. Ya tenía suficiente con acostumbrarse a que la varita no le respondía porque prácticamente no podía hacer magia y con que bebía sangre.

—Quería preguntar algo —dijo Vaisey, moviéndose de un pie a otro.

—Pues pregunta, carajo —dijo Randall— y no te quedes ahí parado como estúpido. Llevas más de dos semanas aquí, pregunta.

Ya también se había acostumbrado a los ratos buenos y a los ratos malos de Randall. Los primeros ocurrían cada que había gente, que tenía noticias, que Tracey estaba allí —la mayoría de las veces, los había oído pelear—, que tenía un ejemplar de El Profeta nuevo para resolver el crucigrama o que Tracey llevaba nuevas reservas de sangre. Los segundos eran el resto del tiempo.

—Sobre… lo de ser un vampiro… —dijo Vaisey.

—Ajá. —Randall no volteó a verlo, siguió moviendo la perilla del radio. Vaisey se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

—No envejeces nunca —dijo Vaisey. Una afirmación que ya conocía. Había oído los rumores sobre Lorcan d'Eath, su cantante favorito, antes de su suicidio. Todo el mundo decía que era semi-vampiro, pero Vaisey sabía que los vampiros no podían engendrar, así que Lorcan d'Eath no podía ser un semi vampiro. Pero sí un vampiro. Se había suicidado unos años antes—. ¿Es…?

—No sé cómo es —dijo Randall—. Sólo sé que no me veo un año mayor de veintiún años. Ni un día. No te crece el pelo, ni las uñas, ni… nada. No cambias. Pero fuera de eso no sé cómo es.

—El resto envejece y tú no —dijo Vaisey.

—Eso dicen —respondió Randall. Parecía incómodo—. Nunca quiero pensar en eso. Jamás quiero pensar en eso. Deja de preguntar, carajo.

—Sólo pienso que… Hestia… —murmuró Vaisey.

—No pienses en eso —espetó Randall, interrumpiéndolo, dejando el radio por primera vez en toda la conversación y encarándolo directamente—. Tracey y yo nunca hemos hablado de eso. Ni siquiera quiero hablar de eso con mi madre. No hables de eso con Hestia. Empuja el pensamiento lo más hondo que puedas y… No pienses en eso. ¿Tienes familia? —preguntó.

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—Nada aparte de Hestia —dijo.

—¿Tus padres…?

—Nunca supe quien fue mi padre —respondió Vaisey—. Mi madre murió en la guerra… —De repente el incómodo era él. No quería hablar de su madre, que limpiaba los pasillos del ministerio y a la que iba a dejarle flores a su tumba cada mes—. Así que no tengo familia. Sólo Hestia.

—¿Más amigos?

—Flora está muerta —dijo Vaisey—. Un idiota en Estados Unidos. Y ya. Nunca tuve muchos amigos en Hogwarts.

—Yo tampoco, bienvenido al club —respondió Randall.

Vaisey soltó un gruñido. No se le iba de la cabeza la idea de que viviría mucho tiempo después de Hestia, si es que lograba sobrevivir a las masacres que ocurrían cada dos por tres. ¿Cómo sería que ella envejeciera y él no? ¿Cómo sería? Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. La idea de que un día a ella le salieran canas y el siguiera siendo un jovencito de veintidós. ¿Cómo se sentiría aquello?

—¿En serio tú y Tracey nunca…? —preguntó Vaisey.

—¡No! —espetó Randall.

—Lo siento… —Quizá la pregunta si había resultado demasiado invasiva.

—Tracey y yo no hablamos nunca de eso —espetó Randall—, porque a Tracey y a mí se nos da muy bien no hablar de las cosas. No hablamos de todo lo que hice para salvarla. No hablamos de que todo este puto mundo es mi culpa porque lo aceleré todo al matar a los Carmichael, le di al ministerio toda la propaganda que necesitaba para hablar de la crueldad de los vampiros —siguió Randall. Hablaba muy rápido—. No hablamos de que destruí la evidencia de lo que los Carmichael le hicieron a Tracey simplemente para no arruinar su vida. Y sobre todo, no hablamos del terror que me da que ella siga envejeciendo y que yo no pueda pararlo y un día ella se muera y yo me quede aquí. Porque no sé vivir sin ella, es mi hermana, joder.

Vaisey se quedó mucho ante tal expresión de sentimientos. Randall solía ser mucho más hermético en lo que respectaba a sentimientos y mucho más sarcástico, con una máscara que intentaba esconder todo lo que sentía. No solía vomitarlo todo sobre el primer imbécil que se acercaba a hacerle un montón de preguntas impertinentes.

—Lo siento —dijo Vaisey, finalmente.

—No pienses en eso —le repitió Randall—. ¿Estamos?

—Estamos.

Vaisey no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, de todos modos. Abrieron la puerta y entró Sally-Anne. Llevaba una bolsa de comida para prepararse ella. Sally-Anne, tuvo que admitir Vaisey, era algo imponente. Era un poco más alta que Tracey, que no lo era demasiado, con el cabello oscuro y casi siempre desordenado. Era de piel muy blanca y siempre usaba un par de túnicas desgarradas de abajo, hechas de piel de algo que Vaisey no quería averiguar que era. Además, había descubierto que todo el conocimiento que le faltaba de magia, lo tenía en fuerza bruta.

—Hola, deprimidos —saludó. Siempre intentaba levantarles un poco el ánimo pero no lo lograba. Era obvio, además, que tenía su propia historia turbia, porque todos allí, con la excepción del novio de Tracey, tenían una historia turbia. Pero Vaisey no la conocía y no creía que fuera de buena educación preguntar.

Randall respondió al sañudo con un gruñido.

—Hola, Sally-Anne —respondió Vaisey.

—Tracey vendrá al rato —dijo ella—. Yo conseguí comida para mí.

Dejó la bolsa de comida en la mesa y fue al baño. Vaisey oyó el correr del agua mientras él y Randall seguían callados. Sally-Anne salió después y fue a sentarse al sillón , al lado de los dos.

—Pon el radio —dijo Randall.

Sally-Anne rodó los ojos y sacó la varita, apuntándole al radio. Vaisey la había visto hacer magia un par de veces, además de encender el radio, pero le costaba trabajo, apenas si podía y sus hechizos solían hacer explotar las tazas. El radio, sin embargo, no era problema. Con un movimiento de varita, puso la estación que Randall quería oír.

—… no ha habido más masacres en los últimos días. —Al terminar la frase, el locutor carraspeó—. De todos modos, no podemos considerar la falta de muertos como buenas noticias, ya que las últimas declaraciones del más reciente miembro del Winzengamot, Terence Higgs, son preocupantes. —Randall gruñó—. Asegura que hombres lobo y vampiros aún tienen demasiada libertad para cometer crímenes y… —Randall volvió a gruñir más alto, tanto que no dejó oír como acababa esa frase—. Parece que tiene bastante apoyo en el Winzengamot. Por otro lado, se ha votado la expulsión de otro miembro. Ernest Bennett había logrado mantenerse en el Winzengamot los dos últimos años… —Randall abrió mucho la boca— asegurando que no tenía relación alguna con su hijo…

—Joder —murmuró Randall. Vaisey empezó a poner más atención.

—… Randall Bennett, el asesino de los Carmichael, sin embargo, su expulsión fue votada esta mañana después de que varios miembros hablaran de la preocupación porque el joven Bennett es aún un fugitivo de la justicia. —El locutor se quedó callado un momento y después lo oyeron carraspear—. Varios han declarado que en el Winzengamot no puede haber nadie relacionado de ninguna manera con «criaturas peligrosas».

—Joder —repitió Randall.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó Vaisey.

Randall asintió.

—Un idiota, por el podrían haberme matado y quizá no le hubiera importado mucho. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no era tan voraz como Carmichael y los de ahora. Sabía que no se podía gobernar con una tiranía. —Randall volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Esto va a ponerse peor si están quitando a todos los que son como él: son mierda, pero menos mierda que los que quieren vernos a todos encerrados.

Sally-Anne le puso una mano en el hombro a Randall. La radio de fondo había quedado como un ruido molesto al que apenas le estaban poniendo atención.

—Quizá sea mejor que salgas del país —dijo ella—, buscarían menos en otras partes. Seguro que podríamos hacerlo. Conseguir un traslador ilegal o algo así.

—Tracey no se irá —dijo Randall y con eso zanjó la discusión.

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

»¿Dónde está por cierto? —preguntó—. Dijo que traería bolsas nuevas. El congelador está vacío.

Sally-Anne se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú no tienes una conexión telepática con ella, yo menos. Y ese —señaló a Vaisey— sólo piensa en cosas depresivas porque ahora bebe sangre. Acostúmbrate —le dijo—, la mierda no va a ser menos mierda, sólo va a dejar de apestar un poquito.

Vaisey le respondió con un gruñido. No tenía ganas de oír discursos superadores para mejorar su vida.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Randall—. Deja de calentarte la cabeza, suficiente tenemos con el Ministerio.

—Yo no pedí ser un vampiro —espetó Vaisey.

—Ni yo, ni ella pidió convertirse en un lobo una vez al mes. —Randall se encogió de hombros—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarte, idiota. Acéptalo, supéralo, lámete las heridas. Aquí somos fanáticos de la autocomplacencia, de todos modos, pero tenemos un límite. —Apagó el radio cuando el locutor dejó de hablar y empezaron a poner música—. ¡Joder! —exclamó—. ¡Necesito que venga Tracey!

—Si no supiera que lo que quieres es beber —empezó Sally-Anne—, diría que lo que tienes es dependencia emocional.

Randall se encogió de hombros. Y justo en ese momento, como si la hubieran invocado, Tracey abrió la puerta del departamento y entró.

—¡Joder, ya era hora! ¡Cuatro días sin venir! —espetó Randall. Aun así, Vaisey pudo notar que estaba aliviado de verla—. ¿Y tu novio? —preguntó.

—Trabajando hasta tarde —espetó ella—, tiene doble turno, es fin de semana. —Buscó algo en el morral que llevaba y lo lanzó en el sillón. Una bolsa de sangre—. Esto es lo último que quedaba. Buscaré más mañana.

—¿Sólo una? —preguntó Randall, mirando la bolsa de sangre con aspecto bastante desconsolado.

—Sólo una —dijo Tracey—. Lo siento, Randall.

—Tómala tú —le dijo Randall a Vaisey—. Lo necesitas más que yo. Empiezas a verte gris y dentro de poco no podrás controlarte…

Era cierto. Vaisey hacía lo que podía para aparentar normalidad, pero sentía ese impulso de la sed cada tanto. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de estar peor que Randall, que ya tenía la piel grisácea, como enfermiza, seca. Aun así, no esperó a que Randall dijera dos veces lo de que podía quedarse con la bolsa de sangre: la agarró, le desgarró un pedazo y empezó a beber.

Había dejado de ser raro, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado.

Mientras bebía, oyó al resto hablar en el fondo.

—Tengo malas noticias —dijo Tracey—. Parece que tenemos el tiempo contado en este lugar.

—¿Y eso?

—Me están vigilando. —Vaisey alcanzó a ver que sacaba algo más de su bolso y se lo pasasaba a Randall: una fotografía—. Dentro de poco querrán saber por qué vengo aquí tan seguido. Tenemos que pensar en un plan de contingencia.

»Asume que encontrarán cualquier escondite si me están vigilando —añadió.

Aquel apartamento siempre lo habían conseguido porque estaba abandonado. Nadie lo había reclamado en todos aquellos años y Tracey y Seamus lo habían llenado de encantamientos de protección. No se oía nada hacia afuera, los muggles no lo percibían y la gente que no lo conocía probablemente no podía entrar en él. Habían hecho un trabajo más que decente, pero nada que fuera a engañar a la División de Aurores si se acercaban a aquel lugar.

—Tenemos los días contados, ¿entonces? —preguntó Randall.

—No… no sé… —respondió Tracey—. Por lo que parece, llevan tiempo vigilándome, por lo que me dijo Adrian, pero no sé exactamente cuánto. Tampoco sé por qué se están conteniendo…

—Sí sabes —espetó Randall.

—No… —empezó Tracey pero se quedó viéndolo y comprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho—. Te quieren a ti, el premio mayor.

Llamaron a la puerta. Todos se quedaron congelados hasta que oyeron una voz conocida.

—¡Es Hestia!

Vaisey fue el que se paró a abrir. Estaba disfrutando su libertad tanto como podía, pero lo de ser vampiro no era una ventaja para casi nada. Estaba lo de prácticamente no poder hacer magia, lo de beber sangre, lo de que el sol te calcinaba… Consideraba un logro no abalanzarse sobre la gente cuando tenía sed. Hestia entró tan rápido como pudo y Vaisey cerró la puerta tras ella.

No esperaba encontrarse con todo el mundo allí.

—Hola. —Sally-Anne alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

—Venía a ver a Vaisey —dijo Hestia. Alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

—Ponte cómoda —dijo Randall—. Sally-Anne trajo comida, por cierto. Al menos habrá de cenar.

—Ya cené yo —dijo Tracey.

—Gracias —dijo Hestia, haciéndose un espacio al lado de Vaisey, que ya había vuelto a tirarse al sillón. Él le pasó un brazo por la espalda y se recargó en su hombro. La sintió tener un escalofrío, pero no se apartó. Vaisey sabía que su piel estaba helada—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Tracey negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que tendremos de movernos de lugar —empezó—. Podrían encontrarnos aquí. Y ya somos demasiados. No quiero arriesgarlos a ustedes.

—Podemos… —empezó Vaisey—, podemos volver a lo de antes… —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a todo aquello. En aquellos días había visto gente entrar y salir, pero sólo los mismos de siempre y nadie se quedaba. Sally-Anne le había dicho que si lo había llevado allí había sido por lo desesperado de su caso porque nunca arriesgaba a Randall o a Tracey más de lo normal—. Yo vivía con Hestia. Y estoy en el registro, así que… da igual. Podríamos vivir juntos de nuevo y ya está. Ustedes podrían volver a moverse.

—Eres mi responsabilidad, chico —gruñó Randall.

Entendía que, de algún modo, se sintiera responsable, pero Randall Bennett parecía incapaz de conducir incluso su propia vida.

—De todos modos —dijo Vaisey—. Estaré bien con Hestia. Lo sé.

—El chico tiene razón, Randall —dijo Tracey.

—Ya sé…

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Todos volvieron a congelarse.

—¿No dijiste que Seamus no venía, Tracey? —preguntó Randall, frunciendo el ceño.

—No…, está doblando turno… —Tracey también estaba frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

—¡División de aurores! ¡Abran! —gritó una voz desde afuera.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó Tracey.

—No podemos usar la red flu —dijo Sally-Anne poniéndose en pie—. La chimenea ni siquiera está conectada. Y nos atraparían en un segundo.

—Y aquí nada deja que nos aparezcamos… —empezó Randall.

Entonces Hestia se quitó la diadema que llevaba en el cabello.

—Tengo una idea. Y puede salir muy mal, pero es la única. —Sacó la varita y le apuntó a la diadema—. ¡ _Portus_! —exclamó—. Mi padre me enseñó a hacer esto en la guerra. ¡Todos agarren un pedazo! —Estiró su brazo para que todos pudieran aferrar un pedazo. Vaisey lo hizo automáticamente.

La voz volvió a tronar afuera.

—¡División de aurores! ¡ABRAN!

—Uno… —empezó Hestia—. ¿Todos tienen un pedazo de diadema? Joder, pase lo que pase, no se suelten. Dos…

—¡ _Bombarda_! —se oyó desde afuera.

—Tres… —dijo Hestia y entonces Vaisey sintió el jalón en el estómago tan propio de los trasladores. Cerró los ojos para no marearse cuando sintió que todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. Aterrizó dándo tumbos contra un suelo que conocía perfectamente y se paró al mismo tiempo que el resto—. Bienvenidos a mi casa —dijo Hestia, poniéndose en pie.

Habían aterrizado en la sala de los Carrow.

Vaisey vio a Tracey Davis respirar hondo.

—Esto estuvo cerca —la oyó decir.

Él cerró los ojos. Después de semana, por fin volvía a sentirse como en casa. Vivía ahí desde que había acabado el colegio. Hestia y él habían quedado huérfanos en la guerra. Él sin ninguna herencia que reclamar, ella —y Flora— con aquella casa llena de recuerdos donde habían intentado construir una nueva vida.

Randall se quedó sentado en el suelo.

—Demasiado cerca —le contestó a Tracey.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Mis vampiros están inspirados en el folclore general y varias cosas de Vampiro La Mascarada (algunas, no se crean que tanto). Por si les cruje la duda.**

 **2) Este sigue siendo capítulo introductorio, pero ya es el último, ya estoy armando e camino para la trama principal y, de hecho, hay varias pistas (quiero creer).**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 6 de septiembre de 2018_


	3. Haunt

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Haunt**

 _«I come back to haunt you,_

 _Memories will taunt you,_

 _And I will try to love you,_

 _It's not like I'm above you»_

 _Bastille_

* * *

El citatorio llegó con una lechuza del ministerio unas semanas después de la huída. Dirigido a la señorita Tracey Davis, sólo decía que se requería su presencia en el ministerio de magia dentro de una semana por asuntos relacionados con «el fugitivo Randall Bennet». De negarse, se consideraría que estaba obstruyendo la justicia y sobre ella caerían todas las consecuencias de la ley. Entró a la tienda de antigüedades con el citatorio en la mano y pudo ver que, en cuanto Millicent vio el sello en el pergamino, se le ensombreció el rostro.

—¿Qué quieren ahora? —le preguntó a Tracey—. ¿No les basta con redadas cada mes o cada dos meses?

—Cosas relacionadas con «el fugitivo Randall Bennet» —respondió Tracey.

—Ah —dijo Millicent. Se le ensombreció aún más el rostro. Tracey sabía que Millicent no lo apreciaba demasiado—. ¿No será nada peligroso?

—Lo dudo —dijo Tracey—. Salvo que vivía conmigo y que fui a verlo cuando estuvo preso y que estuve en el juicio… No saben nada más. —Y Millicent tampoco sabía, aunque lo sospechaba. Lo sospechaba por lo mucho que salía Tracey al Londres muggle, lo mucho que pasaba las noches fuera, todas las cosas que se secreteaba con Seamus cuando creía que los otros no miraban—. No sé qué clase de preguntas tengan —terminó Tracey. Ella había estado a punto de contarle todo a Millicent varias veces, pero nunca lo hacía.

Mientras menos personas o supieran, mejor. Y ella, Seamus, Sally-Anne y los dos novatos que Sally-Anne había salvado ya eran suficientes, de momento. Todavía ni siquiera se acostumbraba a la idea de que hubieran perdido el departamento del Londres muggle, que hubiera dos novatos metidos en todo el desastre y que las cosas estuvieran, poco a poco, volviéndose a salir de control. Primero, después de la muerte de Randall, había sido la prohibición a las criaturas para acceder a San Mungo. Después, la campaña de desprestigio para que perdieran sus empleos y para evitar que se les dieran licencias para poner cualquier clase de tienda o negocio. Después, las redadas. Solían ir buscando a gente que evadía el registro, aunque era casi imposible. De alguna manera, el ministerio siempre sabía.

Parecía como si los tuvieran vigilados a todos.

—Bueno, si estás lista para más malas noticias, puedes abrir el Profeta y revisar todas las reformas que quieren hacerle a la ley de control de licántropos —dijo Millicent. Alargó el brazo para tomar el periódico del extremo opuesto del mostrador—. Vinieron a dejarlo en la mañana. —Le pasó el periódico a Tracey, que dejó el citatorio sobre el mostrador al sentarse detrás de él y abrió el periódico—. Página diez. No es una nota muy larga, pasa casi desapercibida. Incluye cosas sobre el control de la poción matalobos, haciendo parecer que el ministerio quiere controlar su producción y distribución. También viene el nombre de quien…

Tracey acababa de ver quien estaba proponiendo todo aquello. Frunció el ceño.

—Terence Higgs —completó.

—Sí —dijo Millicent.

Tracey no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Terence seguía guardando sorpresas. Ojalá hubiera sabido ver cómo era realmente cuando había empezado a salir con él, pero nunca se había dado cuenta. Al principio, le había gustado ser la chica que hacía reír a Terence Higgs y a Adrian Pucey y a Miles Bletchey. Cuando tenía trece años y Gemma Farley dejaba de prestarle atención para concentrarse en los ÉXTASIS y quizá recomendarle que tuviera más amigos de su edad, que no iba a sobrevivir hablándole sólo a ella y a Millicent. Entonces habían aparecido en escena los otros tres. Mayores, guapos, atractivos, rebeldes, con sonrisas que delataban que nunca estaban pensando nada bueno y ojos que la recorrían entera.

Cómo había podido salir todo tan mal.

Terence Higgs le había dado su primera probada de whisky de fuego y la había besado por primera vez. Tracey tenía catorce años y recordaba haber querido ahogarse en ese momento, recordarlo siempre. Por siempre. Para siempre. Se había enamorado de Terence como se enamoran todas las chicas de catorce años de los chicos guapos y rubios de dieciséis: como una estúpida. Y siempre había estado allí Adrian para hacerla reír y protegerla. Y Miles. También Miles.

De alguna manera, todos sus recuerdos bonitos de Hogwarts estaban pintados de Miles, de Gemma, de Terence. Sólo le quedaba Adrian.

Gemma la había delatado, se había enterado cuando la habían mordido. La había delatado poco después del fin de la guerra, cuando Tracey por fin creía que podría vivir con tranquilidad. Le había dado la espalda y años después la había secuestrado y había dejado que su marido hiciera experimentos con ella y le había llenado los brazos de cicatrices. Terence la había mirado con asco y odio. Miles… oh, Miles. No quería pensar en él. Miles había sido el primer asesinato que Randall había cometido por ella, cuando lo había encontrado intentando quitarle la ropa y arrastrándola por el suelo.

Había sido una declaración de principios. Y Randall y ella todavía estaban viviendo sobre ella.

Adrian se había quedado. Terence se había ido. Hasta ese momento, nunca se le ocurrió que su ex novio pudiera ser un problema tan grande.

—Sólo los «ciudadanos modelo» tendrán acceso a matalobos —dijo Tracey, resumiendo la nota—. Sólo aquel no haya infringido la ley, que no haya sido reportado. Sólo aquellos que estén en el registro. En resumen, aquellos que acepten que son unas bestias y se plieguen ante el ministerio y… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no lo entiendo. Sólo aumentarán las muertes. Sin matalobos, los licántropos somos extremadamente peligrosos. Si no…

—Tracey. —Millicent puso una mano sobre el periódico que ella estaba leyendo—. Eso quieren.

—¿Qué aumenten las muertes?

Millicent asintió.

—Aumentan las muertes, aumenta el pánico —resumió—. Este gobierno se basa en el pánico, en el miedo. Nadie quiere revivir otra guerra, entonces todos harán lo que sea para evitarlo. —Millicent se encogió de hombros—. Aunque eso suponga crear un gobierno como el anterior. Aunque este no se meta con los hijos de muggles, claro.

—Misma mierda —dijo Tracey, cerrando el periódico—, sólo la pintaron diferente.

Se oyeron las campanillas de la tienda. Alguien abrió la puerta. Tracey guardó el periódico debajo del mostrador y ambas alzaron la cabeza. Una figura encapuchada acababa de entrar, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que las cortinas bajaran y la tienda se quedara completamente a oscuras. Las dos fruncieron el ceño hasta que la figura llegó a la altura del mostrador y se quitó la capucha.

Blaise Zabini les sonrió.

—Esto está a punto de ponerse complicado, Tracey —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Exclusivamente a ella.

—No me digas…

Tracey miró a Millicent. Usualmente le contaba casi todo. Excepto sus más grandes secretos. Suspiró.

»Vamos detrás, Blaise —acabó diciéndole, indicándole la puerta de la pequeña bodega—. ¿Te molesta? —se dirigió a Millicent, que negó con la cabeza.

Después se dirigió ella misma a la bodega, que no era demasiado grande. Estaba medio polvorienta y llena de cosas que no habían conseguido vender aún. Jaló un blanco para sentarse y le indicó a Blaise que podía sentarse en un peldaño de las escaleras de triángulo que tenían.

—Supongo que… —Blaise empezó a hablar, pero Tracey lo interrumpió:

—¿Dónde carajos estuviste? —preguntó—. Evitaste el registro mucho tiempo. —«Casi un año», pensó, «antes de que el rastreo se pusiera más estricto»—. Cuando salió tu nombre vino tu novia. Creía que estabas muerto, ¿sabes? Se tragó todo su puto orgullo de haberme odiado durante siete años en Hogwarts y vino a preguntarme por qué. Te dije que le dijeras, Blaise, carajo. —Casi le había escupido todo, antes de darle tiempo a explicar cualquier cosa, a decir cualquier cosa. Porque nunca había esperado volver a verlo—. ¿Y por qué carajos andas por la vida con la cara al sol?

Blaise optó por contestar la última pregunta. La menos difícil de todas.

—Sólo basta con que el sol no toque mi piel —dijo, señalando la larga capa y la enorme capucha que llevaba puestas—. Como la moda es una mierda en el mundo mágico, nadie se fija.

—¿Y la varita, Blaise? Sé que mordiste a…

—… un mago o bruja, sí —confirmó Blaise—. Lo necesitaba para venir a verte. De todos modos, es raro.

—Randall me ha dicho —comentó ella—. Que se siente como…

—Magia robada —terminó Blaise.

Tracey asintió.

»Es como engañar a la varita por un momento —siguió Blaise—, hacerle creer que tu corazón late un momento porque sangre nueva corre por tus venas. Pero el engaño nunca dura y la magia nunca es tuya. No realmente. —Suspiró—. De todos modos, vine a otra cosa, Tracey. Están pasando cosas. Y necesitas saber.

Tracey frunció el ceño.

—¿Cosas?

Blaise asintió.

—He pasado mucho tiempo con otros. Vampiros y licántropos —dijo—. Han dejado las disputas para intentar unirse un poco por primera vez. Tienen un enemigo en común, después de todo. Buscan… buscamos —corrigió, recordando de repente que él también había sido convertido dos años atrás— algún modo de defensa. La cosa puede ponerse fea, Tracey.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya dije demasiado —contestó Blaise. Parecía que en esos años se había vuelto críptico. Antes solía ser completamente abierto. Pero seguía en su papel de extraño antihéroe que siempre había interpretado en el colegio, mientras se ahogaba en los grises y en los márgenes, en el medio de todo—. No puedo…

—¡Con todos ustedes es igual! —exclamó Tracey—. ¡Adrian primero y ahora tú! —No sabía de donde llegaba su súbito mal humor, pero sentía que se estaba ahogando en la incertidumbre. Todo estaba empezando a derrumbarse poco a poco. Los novatos. La pérdida del apartamento. Terence. Las nuevas leyes. Todo estaba volviendo a cambiar. Respiró hondo—. Supongo que vienes a pedirme que me cuide.

—Algo así —dijo Blaise.

—Antes no eras tan críptico.

—Antes no…, antes no estaba en el bando perdedor —suspiró Blaise.

Tracey sacudió la cabeza.

—Me cuidaré, Blaise —dijo ella—; lo juro. Es lo único que he hecho estos años. Sobrevivir.

—Y tengo otra cosa que pedirte. Necesito ver…

—No —dijo Tracey, medio adivinando.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Él me convirtió —dijo Blaise—, aunque lo hiciera sin saber. De todos modos, no quiero verlo por motivos sentimentales. Creo que todavía me odia. No. Esto tiene que ver con la rebelión.

Tracey frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sigue siendo el símbolo de ella, Tracey, Randall sigue siendo la cara que tiene la rebelión y la resistencia.

* * *

La casa de los Carrow estaba llena de reliquias cubiertas de polvo, donde aún las había. Las hermanas las habían ido vendiendo poco a poco después de la guerra. Cuando la familia había caído en desgracia, cuando lo habían perdido todo. Su padre había muerto —todos decían que Amycus, su propio hermano, lo había asesinado, pero nadie había sido capaz de comprobarlo—, su madre había muerto poco después —causas naturales, pero Hestia siempre había dicho que había dejado que el dolor la matara— y ellas se habían quedado solas demasiado jóvenes.

No era una casa muy pequeña, pero tampoco una mansión señorial. Tenían tres recámaras, muebles antiguos y en general de mal gusto y un solo cuadro que se movía —el padre de Hestia, que estaba abandonado en el ático y con el que sólo iba a hablar Hestia algunas veces—. Randall y Vaisey se habían quedado con la antigua habitación de las gemelas, Sally-Anne con la de invitados —y a veces Tracey también dormía allí— y Hestia había decidido enfrentarse ella sola a la habitación de sus padres.

Aunque admitía que la compañía ayudaba con los recuerdos.

Y también a romper viejas reliquias. Randall prácticamente había acabado con la vajilla, a pesar de los intentos de Hestia por repararlo todo una y otra vez.

En ese momento, Vaisey estaba encerrado en alguna parte de la casa, Randall estaba en la cocina removiendo una poción que no se veía demasiado legal y Sally-Anne había salido. Hestia estaba sola, resolviendo el crucigrama del Profeta, atascada en una de las preguntas (sobre la rebelión de los duendes y el nombre de uno de los duendes, a los que siempre confundía los unos con los otros). Tuvo que dejar de pensar en que los nombres de todos los duendes se parecían cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Fue a abrir, taconeando con los zapatos en el piso y se encontró a Tracey en la puerta. Con compañía.

—Hola, ehm, este es… —dijo Tracey señalando a su compañía.

Su compañía tenía la piel oscura, el cabello a rape prácticamente y era demasiado alto.

—Nos conocemos —dijo Hestia.

—Hestia —saludó él, antes de terminar la oración.

—Creí que estabas muerto —dijo ella.

—Pues no.

—Pero creí. Pansy creía.

Tracey se encogió de hombros y entró en el recibidor ignorándolos a los dos. Hestia se quedó mirando a Zabini. Hacía dos años que nadie sabía nada de él, prácticamente. Pansy Parkinson prácticamente le había llorado su muerte y se había resignado a que nunca iba a haber un funeral porque no había cuerpo. No es que Hestia le pusiera mucha atención a Pansy Parkinson, pero todo el mundo en el círculo que Hestia solía frecuentar se había enterado.

—En fin, Hestia —dijo Zabini, intentando ignorar por todos los medios posibles la mención a Pansy—, por mucho que creas que esta es una visita de cortesía… Por cierto, lo siento por lo de tu hermana —se apresuró a decir.

Hestia se encogió de hombros.

—No importa.

—Sí importa —espetó él—, siempre ha importado.

—No es como si estuvieras aquí —musitó ella—, porque no estabas. Faltaste al funeral.

—Bueno. —Hestia notó que Blaise hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarla—. La verdad es que vengo a ver a alguien más. Y ahm. No sabía que… —Entró al recibidor—. No sabía que ahora alojabas fugitivos.

—Yo no alojo…

—Lo sé todo, Hestia —dijo él y fue hasta donde Tracey estaba parada—. ¿Y Randall? —preguntó.

—¿De qué lo conoces? —preguntó Hestia mientras caminaba hasta la sala para asomarse a la cocina y decirle a Randall que habían ido a verlo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—De aquí y allá.

—¡RANDALL! —gritó Tracey—. ¡DEJA DE HACER POCIONES CON PORQUERÍAS!

—Él me odia —aclaró Blaise, sin importarle que nadie le estuviera haciendo caso cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y el cabello rizado de Randall apareció en la vista. Le sonrió a Tracey, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se fijaron en Blaise, frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú? —preguntó—. Creó que permanecerías lejos de mi vista todos los años que te quedan de vida, que son bastantes. Como a mí. Una eternidad evitándome. ¿No sería lo mejor?

Hestia abrió mucho los ojos, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

—Supongo que me odias por haberme dejado vivo sin querer —comentó Blaise—. Porque ya pagué mi penitencia por lo de Tracey, ¿no? —Randall ladeó la cabeza, como retándolo a que continuara, como retándolo a hacerlo enojar. Hestia ató los cabos demasiado rápido y se quedó viendo a Zabini. Entendió por qué había pretendido que todos lo creyeran muerto.

—¿También lo convertiste? —se dirigió hacia Randall.

—Podría decirse. Aunque no adrede.

—Iba a dejarme morir —puntualizó Blaise.

—Él se sacrificó, yo no le dije que se sacrificara —complementó Randall—. Le entró un complejo de héroe nivel Gryffindor del colegio promedio y se sacrificó. No tengo la culpa si tenía sangre mía en su organismo, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia Blaise—. ¿Qué carajos quieres? ¿Quedarte parado en el recibidor hasta que todos a nuestro alrededor mueran de muerte natural?

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—Vamos a la sala o a otro lugar. Tenemos que hablar, Randall.

Randall alzó la ceja.

—No creo tener nada que…

—Randall… —La voz surgió del fondo. Tracey había permanecido invisible hasta ese momento, pero entonces surgió su voz desde el fondo, mirando a Randall directamente—, por favor. Hazle caso. Por favor.

Randall pareció rendido ante aquella petición.

—Vamos a la sala, pues.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la sala sin esperar a que lo siguieran. Tracey fue tras él y, tras ella, Blaise Zabini. Hestia los siguió sin entender demasiado aquella invasión hasta que Blaise se dio la vuelta.

—Tú no. Vete —le espetó—. No quiero ponerte en riesgo a ti. A estos imbéciles —señaló en dirección a Randall y a Tracey— les encanta ponerse en riesgo. Dar la vida por el otro. Tener extraños episodios de heroísmo cuando les parece que vale la pena. Pero a ti no voy a ponerte en riesgo. Ya suficiente tienes con albergarlos en tu casa.

Hestia buscó la mirada de Randall y Tracey, pero los dos se la rehuyeron, dándole la razón a Blaise. Así que dio media vuelta, frustrada por sentirse fuera de algo, aunque ni siquiera sabía sí quería formar parte. Subió las escaleras, hasta encontrar el cuarto de visitas, cerrado con llave y llamó a la puerta.

—No —le respondió la voz de Vaisey desde adentro.

—Vaisey… —suplicó ella.

—No.

—Sé que tienes hambre. Sed. Lo que sea.

«No me importa», quiso decirle. «No hay problema. Confío en ti. Tienes que confiar en ti».

—No es eso —oyó la voz de Vaisey desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pero Hestia sabía que sí lo era. Con Vaisey las cosas no marchaban del todo bien. A veces la buscaba casi con desesperación y otros días se encerraba y la evitaba por días, sobrevivía sólo de las bolsas de sangre robada que Sally-Anne llevaba—. Hestia…

Hestia se recargó contra la puerta y se sentó en el piso.

—Ya sé —musitó.

«Te quiero, imbécil», pensó. No lo dijo. Nunca lo decía. Desde que lo habían convertido, no entendía la dinámica entre Vaisey y ella. Todo había cambiado y, sin embargo, todo parecía seguir igual.

* * *

Habían pasado las semanas y Blaise no había dejado de ir a la tienda de antigüedades. La reunión con Randall no había ido del todo bien. Blaise le había dicho que aún era la cara de la rebelión y el símbolo de esta. Por haber matado a los Carmichael —«sólo a ella», siempre corregía Randall—, por haber empezado todo. Randall había sido la llama que había puesto toda una maquinaria a trabajar. Había sido el chivo expiatorio del gobierno para implementar las medidas que restringían la vida de todas las criaturas mágicas. Había sido la cara de una rebelión de criaturas que buscaban un poco más libertad. Lo querían al frente, pero Randall se negaba,

«No soy un puto héroe», solía decir.

Tracey tenía que darle la razón. Aun así, Blaise no había dado la causa por perdida. Iba a ver a Tracey cada poco para pedirle que le entregara mensajes a Randall o aparecía en el recibidor de Hestia para intentar hablar con él. Pero no daba su brazo a torcer. Tracey le había preguntado por qué, pero se negaba a responder. Últimamente a Randall le sentaba cada vez peor el cautiverio. Tracey recordaba el «antes» cuando vivían juntos y no podía evitar darse cuenta de que ya nada era igual. Ahora estaban constantemente sintiendo que huían, ahora sentían el peligro muy cerca de ellos y conocían las consecuencias de meterse en demasiados problemas.

—Ey. —Millicent sacó a Tracey de sus pensamientos—. Mira quien ya llegó.

Tracey alzó la vista hacia la puerta de la tienda. Seamus estaba afuera y levantó la mano. Tracey le respondió el saludo y se apresuró a agarrar su bolsa.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo a Millicent.

A veces ya sólo hacía medio turno. Así había más clientes. A veces pasaba las horas en la bodega, clasificando, limpiando, y verificando que todo lo que había en bodega funcionara realmente, haciéndose cargo del trabajo que verdaderamente le gustaba a Millicent. A Tracey se le daban mejor los clientes, pero los clientes no parecían querer saber nada de ella.

Abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba Seamus.

Como siempre, como cada que podía. Lo saludó con un beso y él la abrazó. Ella se refugió en su pecho un momento, sintiéndose a salvo de todo.

—Tengo un rato libre —dijo él—. Como hoy es martes abriremos más tarde el bar. No hemos tenido muchas ventas. —La gente no parecía tener ganas de salir o divertirse. Las medidas se estaban poniendo peores y había inspecciones mucho más seguido. El nombramiento de Terence Higgs sólo había traído problemas. Ahora los aurores podían arrestar a cualquier sospechoso sin ninguna prueba. Podían mantenerlo hasta tres días detenido antes de soltarlo. Podían revisar la casa de cualquier persona sospechosa sin una orden firmada. Y «sospechoso» significaba directamente estar en el registro de criaturas mágicas—. Así que no vale tanto la pena. Los días verdaderamente buenos son los fines de semana.

Tracey nunca iba. No le gustaba que la vieran allí. Sentía que hacía a Seamus y a Dean perder clientes.

—Vamos a mi casa —dijo ella.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del Callejón Knocturn y luego hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía Tracey, donde subieron las escaleras que estaban cayéndose a pedazos. Nunca había podido rentar algo que no fuera aquel departamento en el que llevaba ya tanto tiempo. Nunca había tenido las posibilidades. En uno de los departamentos se oían gritos y un niño llorando. Desde que había nacido el niño Tracey había dejado de oir los golpes de la cama en la pared y los gemidos. Ahora todo eran gritos y lloridos. Sentía pena por aquella familia.

Cuando entraron el departamento, Seamus apuntó con la varita a la puerta e hizo un encantamiento para evitar que entrara más ruido por allí.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Tracey, rebuscando en la alacena—. No tengo mucha hambre porque comí con Millicent, pero… Haré un poco de té.

—El té está bien.

Tracey puso la tetera en la estufa y, mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, fue con Seamus hasta el único sillón que tenían y se acurrucó al lado de él.

—Haz un encantamiento térmico —le dijo—. Odio que también haga frío aquí adentro. Tanto como fuera.

Seamus lo hizo y entonces ella se quitó la capa. Se quedó sólo con una blusa blanca de manga corta puesta y se abrazó a él. Seamus la dejó recargarse y la abrazó. Con una mano recorrió lentamente las cicatrices de los brazos, que los cubrían casi completos. Tracey no los enseñaba demasiado seguido —no adrede, al menos—, pero con Seamus no le importaba. Con él era con la única persona —además de Ranall— con la que sentía que podía mostrarse totalmente vulnerable. A veces estaba demasiado cansada de fingir que todo estaba bien, porque su vida llevaba años sin estar bien.

—Te quiero —musitó él, acercándose a su oreja.

—Yo también, Seamus —respondió ella—. Yo también.

Él la besó y ella se aferró a él. Se perdieron en los besos y en las caricias hasta que Tracey oyó chillar a la tetera.

—Ya está el té —dijo.

Se puso en pie para ir a la cocina. Seamus fue tras ella. Tracey agarró dos tazas del fregadero y empezó a verter el agua en ellas cuando Seamus la abrazó por detrás y se recargó en su hombro. Ella sonrió para sí. En aquellos momentos, le gustaba fingir que ellos dos eran las dos únicas personas que existían en el mundo. Que no había nadie más. Que afuera de su cocina no había nada. Se entregó a aquella fantasía hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Dos golpes secos.

Seamus frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién carajos es?

—No sé.

Tracey agarró la varita que había dejado en la barra de la cocina por instinto y se acercó a la puerta. Otros dos golpes secos.

—¡División de aurores! —se oyó un grito—. ¡Abran!

—No sabía que había inspección hoy —murmuró Seamus.

Tracey y Seamus se miraron. Fue un momento muy largo. Él también tomó su varita. Sabían que tenían que abrir la puerta. Si no, la tumbarían y se los llevarían a los dos para pegarles un susto por negarse. Si intentaban huir, serían fichados inmediatamente como peligrosos. Así que Tracey abrió la puerta.

Eran cinco y la rodearon inmediatamente. A ella. No a Seamus. Le apuntaron con la varita. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella no era una inspección al uso.

—¿Tracey Davis? —preguntó uno.

Ella asintió. No había nada más qué hacer.

—Estás bajo arresto —dijo otro—. Por sospecha de ayudar a fugitivos. La varita.

Todavía la tenía aferrada en la mano y empezó a alzarla cuando sintió como su varita salía volando de su mano.

—Vamos.

—¡Esperen! —oyó a Seamus—. ¡No pueden..:!

Se cayó cuando uno de los aurores le apuntó con la varita.

—No llores tanto. Te la devolveremos en tres días. O menos —dijo el que le había preguntado su nombre. Ella no reconocía a ninguno—. Si coopera. Sólo queremos platicar con ella un rato.

Uno de ellos movió la varita y en sus manos aparecieron esposas. Tracey miró hacia abajo, derrotada, pero los siguió hasta el pasillo del edificio. Una vez allí, la obligaron a agarrar un traslador. Aterrizó directamente en la entrada del ministerio.

—Vamos. —Uno la empujó hasta la cabina telefónica.

Ella siguió sin decir nada cuando registraron su entrada y la condujeron hasta los ascensores. La gente la miraba de reojo cuando veían las esposas, con una pizca de curiosidad. Pero no demasiada, lo cual le hizo pensar a Tracey que aquella era una escena bastante común en aquel lugar. Bajaron hasta uno de los últimos pisos y la hicieron entrar en una sala de interrogatorios. No era muy grande. Le señalaron la silla del centro, con las cadenas. Sin decir nada, ella se dirigió hasta allí. No tenía de otra.

Cuando se sentó, tocas las cadenas la sujetaron.

Al menos no tenían matalobos en ellas.

La dejaron sola unos minutos, hasta que oyó a alguien que entraba jalando una silla. Prácticamente sólo podía mirar al frente. Sin embargo, no le sorprendió encontrarse el rostro que le devolvió la mirada. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo la persona que colocó una silla justo delante de ella, se sentó con el respaldo al revés, y recargó la barbilla en él. Todavía lo reconocía a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

—Tracey Davis —dijo él.

—Higgs —respondió ella.

—Antes me llamabas Terence —dijo él—. «Terry» si estabas de buen humor.

Ella no respondió.

»Bueno, supongo que esos días se acabaron. —Se encogió de hombros, como si no importara—. Quedaron muy atrás. Ahora tú eres una licántropo apestosa y yo estoy aquí, uno de los miembros más jóvenes del Winzengamot. Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿no?

Tracey siguió sin responder. Desvió la mirada tanto como pudo.

»¿Ya no puedes mirarme? —preguntó Terence—. Bueno, no importa. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa que no sea nuestro pasado. No quiero que la gente se entere de lo nuestro, ya sabes. Y por el momento, las únicas personas están muertas o somos tú, yo y Pucey. Y sé que Adrian no le dirá a nadie porque lo despellejarías vivo. Así que es un secreto. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros. Seguía siendo el mismo, pero Tracey apenas si lo reconocía. Parecía que no había quedado ni rastro del Higgs que conocía. El Terence que se reía de sus intentos de chistes, que la abrazaba, que le servía copas de whisky de fuego desde que tenía menos de quince años, que la besaba embriagado en sus labios, que la dejaba dormir en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, pegada a él, abrazada a él. No quedaba nada del chico que se perdía entre su cabello castaño y decía «Tracey, te quiero, Tracey, te quiero». Ese se había muerto. El que la miraba ahora era alguien diferente—. Hablemos de otras cosas, ¿quieres, Tracey? Por ejemplo, hablemos de dónde está Randall Bennet.

»Sé que sabes. Puedo ordenar que volteen tu departamento de cabeza. Tengo tiempo.

Tracey entonces le devolvió la mirada. Agradecía que todavía se necesitara un permiso para el uso del _veritaserum_ y que este fuera tan difícil de conseguir que probablemente Terence no podría convencer a nadie de dárselo. Se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Yo también.

«Todo el puto tiempo del mundo, Terence».

Al menos, treinta y seis horas.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Creo que este quedó más corto, pero ya estoy pavimentando lo que va a ser la trama principal del fic. Es un poco relleno para que después todo tenga sentido, pero ojo que lo del final sí es importane.**

 **2) Esta es la primera vez que sale Terence en esta serie de fics. I know. Tantos fics mencionándolo y hasta ahora sale. Y para acabarla, llegó a arruinar el momento tierno de Tracey y Seamus.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 3 de enero de 2019_


	4. Lamb

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Lamb**

 _«_ _If I should die this very moment,_

 _I wouldn't fear_

 _for I've never known completeness_

 _like being here_

 _wrapped in the warmth of you_

 _loving every breath of you_ _»_

 _Gorecki_

* * *

—¡¿ARRESTRARON A TRACEY?!

El grito se oyó por toda la casa. Seamus respiró hondo.

—Ahora pueden arrestar a la gente por sospecha… —explicó. Randall seguramente ya lo había oído, pero de todos modos, no sabía qué decir—. Se supone que los arrestos no duran más de treinta y seis horas y… —Su voz se apagó. Sólo era capaz de ver la furia de Randall.

—¡No debieron de haberla arrestado!

—Sospechan de ella —dijo Seamus—. Sospechan de todos nosotros…

Nunca se había podido probar que ellos habían sacado a Randall de Azkaban, que lo habían liberado el mismo día del juicio. Sólo les había bastado un traslador y polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea. Tracey se había encargado de liberarlo a medio juicio, Seamus simplemente había esperado que el traslador aterrizara y lo había llevado al departamento que, por casi dos años, habían estado usando como refugio.

—¿Qué pasó? —Hestia entró a la sala.

—Arrestaron a Tracey por sospecha —dijo Seamus—, son sólo treinta y seis horas.

—Podríamos sacarla…

—Y la volverían a arrestar por evadir la justicia —dijo Seamus—. Odio esto, pero no voy a obligar a Tracey a pasar a la clandestinidad y… son treinta y seis horas. No averiguaremos cómo demonios infiltrarnos en el ministerio en ese tiempo. —Suspiró. Odiaba la idea de que Tracey estuviera sola y desamparada, pero no podía hacer mucho en ese momento. Ya se vengarían más tarde. En ese momento se trataba de resistir—. Además, ya no me quedan amigos en el ministerio —se quejó Seamus—, no desde que destituyeron a Harry.

—Siempre olvido que eres «amigo» de Potter —dijo Randall, dibujando unas comillas en aire—. No es cómo si lo hubieran dejado hacer mucho.

Randall parecía animal encerrado, incapaz de quedarse en un solo lugar, caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala. No le gustaba que Tracey estuviera en peligro, menos si él era la razón del peligro. Llevaban años sospechando de ellos, pero no podrían probar nada, no sin veritaserum.

—No podemos hacer nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hestia.

Seamus negó con la cabeza.

—Esperar un poco —dijo—, prepararnos si no la liberan en treinta y seis horas.

—No vamos a dejar que se la queden —dijo Randall—. De todos modos, voy a escribirle a Blaise Zabini.

Seamus frunció el ceño.

—Creí que no querías nada que ver con su rebelión o lo que sea que esté organizando —dijo—. Tracey me contó.

—Sólo por si acaso —dijo Randall—, pueden ayudarnos con Tracey.

Seamus sólo alzó las manos como gesto de paz.

—No hagas tonterías por lo mientras, podrían simplemente liberarla —le dijo—. Yo tengo que irme a trabajar. Dean no me va a esperar toda la vida. —Suspiró de nuevo, su vida estaba llena de suspiros—. No hagas ninguna estupidez. Y no metas en problemas a quien no necesita estar en problemas.

Randall asintió distraído.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —le dijo Hestia a Seamus, indicándole el camino.

Ambos salieron al recibidor.

—Cuídalo —le pidió a Hestia—. O vigílalo. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa me avisas. Si quiere hacer una estupidez… o algo… vendré.

«Seguramente para ayudarlo», pensó, «pero al menos así no nos matarán a todos».

Una vez fuera de la casa de los Carrow, una casa grande en medio del campo, se desapareció con rumbo al Callejón Diagon. No había prácticamente gente, no era fin de semana y el ambiente no era demasiado amigable. Le sorprendía lo opaco del panorama, lo parecido que había estado durante la guerra. Había cambiado todo en apenas cinco años. Pero los problemas no habían empezado hasta dos o tres años atrás, cuando Edward Carmichael había empezado a esparcir sus discursos contra las criaturas mágicas y a alertar a la gente que llevaban el mal en su interior. Pero al final, Eddie no había sido nadie. Había muerto. Lo habían matado ellos, creyendo que acabarían con la enfermedad de la sociedad mágica.

Al menos, eso había pensado en su momento. Pero no habían contado con que las ideas eran difíciles de matar y las ideas de Eddie Carmichael se habían implantado en lo más hondo de la sociedad. Las leyes habían hecho a un lado a los vampiros y a los hombres lobo, convirtiéndolos en ciudadanos de segunda clase y sospechosos toda la vida.

Caminando por el Callejón se veían las pintadas que hacían algunos grupos, exigiendo el restablecimiento de sus derechos, todos ellos junto a un montón de carteles del ministerio incitado a que se denunciara. «Si ves algo, di algo» era lo que parecían gritar todos los panfletos del ministerio. Había varios pegados en la puerta del Bar Irlandés cuando llegó. Despegó uno, frunció el ceño y entró.

Se dirigió directo a la barra donde estaba Dean y puso el papel del ministerio encima.

—¿Qué carajos esto? —preguntó.

Dean lo miró.

—Lo pusieron funcionarios del Ministerio —dijo—. No aceptaron un no por respuesta. —Acabó de servir un whisky de fuego y se lo puso en la mano a una chica que estaba esperándolo—. Lo siento, Seamus…, amenazaron con una multa si no aceptábamos, así que no dije nada más de la cuenta.

—Joder. Oye esto —dijo Seamus—. «No permitas que vampiros o licántropos invadan tu establecimiento, no lo hagas inseguro para tus clientes». ¡Joder! —Su queja salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba, porque unas cuantas personas voltearon a verlo—. Es una mierda.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Dean—, pero no pude evitar que los pegaran en la pared. Y no sé…

—Joder, cuando era Voldemort luchamos por la justicia, ¿y ahora? —preguntó. El nombre de «Voldemort» hizo que algunas personas más voltearan a verlo—. Ahora sólo nos sentamos ver como joden a otros.

—Seamus —cortó Dean—, el problema es que todo el mundo era consciente de que Voldemort era una mierda, de que lo que estaba haciendo era injusto. ¿Ahora? No les parece injusto, les parece «seguridad». —Dibujó las comillas en el aire.

—¡Seguridad mis huevos!

No esperó a que Dean le contestara y volvió a la puerta del bar. Arrancó el resto de los panfletos del ministerio y los hizo bola en sus manos. Se fijó cómo algunos lo miraban, pero no le importó. Fue directo a la barra y se pasó del otro lado para tirar todos los panfletos.

—Seamus…

—Yo pago la multa —le dijo a Dean—, me da igual, no vamos a tener esa mierda aquí. ¿Cómo carajos voy a mirar a mi novia a los ojos cuando dejo que pongan eso en mi local? —Dean se mordió un labio, quizá para no responderle, pero Seamus sabía que estaba de acuerdo con él—. La detuvieron sólo porque sospechaban de ella, sin orden, ¡porque ahora pueden hacer eso! —La gente miraba, Seamus había subido el tono de su voz—. ¡Acabamos con una puta guerra porque el otro bando hacía menos a otros, porque los trataba peor que escoria y ahora somos nosotros los que hacemos eso!

El lugar se había quedado demasiado silencioso.

—No es lo mismo un hijo de muggles —oyó una voz de un hombre que estaba sentado en la barra— que asquerosos licántropos… o vampiros. Y no sé tú, amigo… —su voz estaba llena de veneno—, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a compartir bebidas con esa escoria. —Hubo una pausa. Dean agarró a Seamus del brazo—. O besos. ¿Quién dices que es tu novia?

Dean no pudo contener a Seamus, que le dio un puñetazo en la cara a aquel cliente. Oyó como su nariz se rompía y no lo lamentó en lo más mínimo. Intentó cubrirse la cara cuando se o devolvieron, pero el puño del hombre lo golpeó justo abajo del ojo y lo lanzó hacia la contrabarra, donde las botellas se tambalearon y una de ellas cayó al suelo, estrellándose en mil pedazos.

—¡ALTO! —gritó Dean, jalando a Seamus, evitando que se lanzara de nuevo contra aquel cliente—. Lo siento… —dijo, aunque su expresión y sus dientes apretados decían otra cosa—. Ven —le espetó a Seamus.

—¡Oirán de mí! —oyeron al hombre gritar.

Dean metió a Seamus a la cocina, donde por fin pudo recargarse en la pared y se llevó las manos a la cara. Se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas de rabia y de desesperación. Odiaba aquel sentimiento. Dean se quedó mirándolo un momento.

—¿Tranquilo? —preguntó—. Porque ese desastre nos va a costar caro.

Seamus asintió.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No lo sientas demasiado —dijo—. Te conozco. Sé que peleas por lo que es justo y… ese hombre es un idiota. Todos los que permiten lo que está pasando.

—De alguna manera nosotros también lo permitimos.

—Intentamos sobrevivir —dijo Dean. No lo contradijo.

—No quiero sobrevivir en un mundo de mierda —respondió Seamus—. Ya no. No es justo. Me lo arrebatan todo. Ni siquiera sé si Tracey estará bien.

Dean se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Doblaré tu turno —dijo—; no creo que es conveniente que vuelvas a… bueno, a la barra. Ya veremos mañana lo que nos espera después de esto. Lo afrontaremos, Seamus.

* * *

Treinta y seis horas podían volverse eternas. Tracey llevaba encadenada a la misma silla desde que la habían llevado y estaba segura de que ya habían pasado al menos veinticuatro. No era capaz de percibir el paso del tiempo, pero llevaba demasiadas horas sola. Sospechó que Terence se había largado a dormir. Habían pasado varias horas jugando al gato y al ratón. Él le hacía preguntas y la insultaba y ella se negaba a responder o simplemente aseguraba que no sabía nada. Había estado a punto de sacarlo de quicio varias veces. Lo había disfrutado.

Había intentado dormir unas horas, pero apenas si había podido. Era obvio que Terence quería desesperarla y tenerla tan incómoda que al final ella le suplicara que lo dejara libre. Pero Terence no sabía que había pasado días secuestrada en el sótano de los Carmichael años antes, cuando el loco de Eddie Carmichael había experimentado con ella, y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y alzó la cabeza.

—Buenos días, loba —espetó Terence Higgs desde la entrada. Llevaba una taza de té en la mano—. Te dará hambre pronto —dijo—, entonces quizá estés más receptiva…

Jaló una silla y se sentó en ella apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, con las piernas abiertas. Parecía de mejor humor que la noche pasada y se veía algo descansado. Tracey, por el contrario, tenía dolor de cuello y ojeras.

—No —respondió.

—Cómo quieras, Tracey —dijo Terence—. No pararé hasta que me digas donde está Randall Bennett.

—Nos moriremos de viejos si sigues esperando.

Terence estiró una mano y le tocó un brazo, le subió la manda de la túnica, dejando al descubierto todas las cicatrices que tenía en los brazos. Eran medio bulbosas, de un color diferente al resto de su piel.

—Alguien hizo un buen trabajo en tus brazos.

—Cállate —espetó Tracey.

—¿Y si no qué? ¿Qué te pusieron? ¿Acónito? —preguntó Terence—. Yo diría que es acónito y que te lo mereces, por ser una loba de mierda. —Seguro habría deseado hacerlo el mismo. ¿Siempre había sido así?, se preguntó Tracey. Antes no lo había notado, cuando estaba muy ocupada sentándose en sus piernas y besándolo, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, dejándole que le tocara los pechos. Quizá no lo había notado porque había estado distraída con todas esas cosas—. Entonces, ¿dónde está Randall Bennett? Me ayudaría mucho que también aceptaras que tu lo ayudaste a huir.

—No —respondió Tracey. Y decidió sacarlo de quicio—. Terence, me conoces. Me conocías, ¿no? No he cambiado mucho. Hubo un punto de nuestras vidas en que yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti. Antes de la guerra y durante la guerra, sabes que me habría puesto enfrente de una tempestad por ti, que hubiera recibido yo la maldición asesina, si eso significaba salvarte. ¿Me equivoco? —Terence no movió la cabeza—. El sombrero seleccionador me puso en slytherin porque dijo que allí haría mis verdaderos amigos. —«De los cuales», pensó, sin decirlo en voz alta, «me queda solamente Adrian, porque Terence es una mierda de persona, Farley era una psicópata y Bletchey era un abusador de mierda». Terence siguió mirándola, como si no supiera a donde quería llegar—. Y porque soy una ambiciosa de mierda, pero eso no es relevante ahora. Éramos familia, yo no tenía a nadie más. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte y salvarte si hubieras estado en peligro. Tú lo sabes, Terence.

»Y también sabes lo buena mentirosa que soy —le dijo—. Y así como en algún punto de mi vida habría hecho todo por ti, ahora eso mismo aplica a Randall Bennett. Así que esta es mi respuesta: no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde esta —aseguró, aunque fuera mentira— y no lo ayudé a escapar —terminó, aunque sí lo había hecho.

»¿Contento? —preguntó Tracey—. Podemos seguir aquí hasta que pasen las treinta y seis horas y no sacarás nada de mí que no…

La mano de Terence le cruzó la cara. Quedó una marca allí donde la palma la había golpeado, pero no se arrepintió.

—Te dije que tenía tiempo.

—No me sacarás nada sin _veritaserum_ , Terence —dijo Tracey—. Y no vas a conseguir un permiso para administrármelo porque no tienes ni una sola pinche prueba de que yo me haya acercado a Randall Bennett en dos años. Lo mismo aplica para la legeremancia. Me sé las leyes. Es obligatorio sabérselas de pies a cabeza —comentó Tracey— cuando estás en desventaja por su culpa.

—¡Me lo dirás tarde o temprano!

—¡No! —explotó Tracey—. ¡No te voy a decir nada! ¡No te voy a dar gusto, Terence! ¡Me da asco ver en que te has convertido!

—No me convertí en nada, Tracey —respondió él—. A la que mordieron fue a ti. Bicho peligroso.

—Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras…

—¿Dónde está Randall Bennett?

—… pero que sepas que no me estás diciendo…

—Randall, Tracey.

—… nada que no me hayan dicho antes ya.

—¡Dime dónde está Randall!

—No —respondió Tracey y lo miró desafiante—. Puedes golpearme otra vez, pero sé que el ministerio todavía quiere aparentar ser «justo» y que asegura que no se usa tortura y no puedes dejarme marcas visibles. No te arriesgarás… —La mano de Terence volvió a cruzarle la cara con un golpe en la otra mejilla. Tracey escupió, sintiendo que se había mordido de manera involuntario—. No te arriesgarás demasiado.

Terence le acercó la taza a la boca.

—¿Quieres té?

—¿Cuál es el truco? —espetó Tracey. Tenía seca la garganta.

—No tiene _veritaserum_ —dijo Terence— y no tengo manera de comprobarlo, así que tendrás que confiar en mí en esa parte. Además, cualquier confesión que te saque con _veritaserum_ sin permiso es inválida y serviría para nada. No tiene veneno: no soy estúpido, sé que eres la única persona que me llevará hasta Randall Bennett.

Tracey dudó un momento, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca. Así que al final aceptó que Terence acercara la taza a sus labios y le dio un trago largo. Pero sí había trampa. Lo sintió hasta que se había pasado el primer trago. Un ardor en la garganta que le bajaba por el esófago y le llegaba hasta la boca del estómago. Escupió el resto, que cayó sobre Terence.

—¡TENÍA ACÓNITO DILUIDO, HIJO DE PUTA!

—Eso no deja marcas visibles, como bien lo has dicho —dijo Terence—. Como te dije, tenemos mucho tiempo.

Volvió a acercar la taza a la boca de Tracey.

»Bebe —le dijo—. Podemos estar aquí hasta que te termines toda la taza. ¿Qué son las veinticuatro horas que quedan.

Tracey cerró los labios y los apretó.

»Tengo tiempo, Tracey.

—No, por… —«favor». No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Terence inclinó la taza para hacerla beber más de aquel té. Sintió que todas sus entrañas volvían a arderle.

—Está demasiado diluido como para causar daño significativo —comentó Terence—, pero lo suficiente como para que siga siendo un infierno. —Volvió a acercarle la taza—. Todavía queda, Tracey. Bebe. —Su voz era fría y seca. Por un momento, Tracey recordó a Gemma Farley abriéndole heridas superficiales en los brazos y poniéndole encima hojas de lupania hasta que la había hecho suplicar. Habían pasado dos años de eso. De que aquel desastre había empezado, por eso habían arrestado a Randall—. Tracey… bebe. —Tenía los labios cerrados y apretados. No volvería a abrirlos por error.

»Vamos, no seas terca… —La otra mano de Terence se acercó a su mandíbula y le apretó el hueso de la mandíbula para obligarla a abrir la boca y a terminarse aquel té. Lo logró y Tracey sintió como el dolor y ardor que sentía aumentaba—. Así.

Una lágrima le bajó por la mejilla. Se sentía humillada. Desde que Terence la había dejado —cuando se había enterado de que se había convertido—, no se había sentido así de humillada por él.

Cuando se terminó el té, Terence alejó la taza.

—Cabrón —murmuró ella.

—¿Y ahora?, ¿te sientes de mejor humor para contarme cómo proteges a Randall Bennett?

—Eres un imbécil si crees que sólo eso… —empezó Tracey, respirando con dificultad—, hará que te entregué a Randall Bennett. No soy una traidora.

—Nos quedan veinticuatro horas.

—Bueno, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma: no sé nada, Terence.

—Puedo ser peor.

—Inténtalo —dijo Tracey—. Todo lo que intentes, todo lo que te creas capaz de hacer sin que el Ministerio descubra que no sigues los lineamientos… todo eso ya lo sufrí. —Miró las cicatrices de sus brazos—. ¿No entiendes de lealtad, Terence?

—Veremos que dices en veinticuatro horas.

—Veremos.

Terence se puso en pie. Tracey sólo se permitió dejar a sus lágrimas correr libremente cuando lo oyó cerrar la puerta de la sala de interrogación. Pero sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta cuando Terence volviera.

«No».

* * *

Seamus estaba en su apartamento cuando llegó. Estaba débil. Las últimas veinticuatro horas de su detención habían sido largas y no había comido nada además de los estúpidos tés con acónito que le daba Terence. Sentía que sus entrañas ardían y que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento —pero Higgs no era un imbécil, no le había dado tanto como para hacerla perder el conocimiento—. Además de eso, tenía un par de moretones en las mejillas que no se notaban demasiado.

—Hola —dijo. Intentó sonreír, pero no le salió una sonrisa demasiado grande.

Seamus se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. La apretó tan fuerte que Tracey sintió que no se habían visto en años.

—Joder, que bueno que estás… bien. —Hubo una pequeña pausa antes del «bien», que a Seamus le salió tebloroso.

—Depende de que definición de «bien» estés usando —dijo ella—, pero sí, sigo viva. Las malas hierbas nunca mueren, Seamus.

—Joder, ¿qué pasó?

—Fue Terence Higgs quien dio la orden —dijo—. Mi ex novio de hace muchos años. Quiere encontrar a Randall. Supongo que cree que conseguir que lo arresten le daría puntos en el Winzengamot. Creo que además de eso es parte de Seguridad Mágica o algo… no sé. Seamus, vamos con Hestia. Y dime, por favor dime, que Randall no hizo ninguna estupidez.

—Lo evitamos. Pero… Tracey… creo que hice una estupidez en el bar.

—Vale. Lo arreglaremos. —Tracey se apretó contra el pecho de Seamus—. Tendrás que aparecerte tú. Estoy demasiado débil.

Seamus se apareció y aterrizaron no lejos de la casa de Hestia. La chica insistía que no era demasiado grande, pero era más grande que en cualquiera que ella hubiera vivido. Cuando vivía con su padre tenían una casa de tamaño normal y, aunque tenían dinero, que habían perdido poco antes de la guerra —cuando habían asesinado a su madre, por muggle—, no vivían en la suntuosidad. Aquella casa era muy grande para Tracey.

Llamó a la puerta. Fue Sally-Anne la que contestó.

Alta, pálida como siempre, pero sin cicatrices de su última transformación. Sally-Anne siempre había aceptado al lobo como parte de ella misma. Había pasado muchos años viviendo con un grupo de licántropos que sólo le habían dejado una cosa positiva: le habían dicho una y mil veces que no había nada mal con ella, que el lobo no era un defecto o una enfermedad, que era parte de ella y como parte de ella, tenía que aceptarla, volverse una. Sally-Anne Perks lo había hecho. Por sobrevivencia o por convicción, el caso es que controlaba a la loba dentro de ella mucho mejor que el resto. Y sabía sacar más provecho de los sentidos que le daba el ser licántropo: tenía excelente olfato, una fuerza increíble y más resistencia que cualquiera de ellos. Llamaba la atención, pero como la habían dado por desaparecida a los trece años, a nadie se le ocurría pensar que fuera «Sally-Anne Perks» y mucho menos que fuera licántropo.

—¿Está Randall? —preguntó Tracey.

—En el salón —dijo Sally-Anne—. Con el otro vampiro. El negro —dijo—. Apesta a sangre robada. —Hizo un mohín con la nariz.

—Gracias, Sally-Anne. —Entró, seguida de Seamus—. Vamos. ¿Qué hace Zabini aquí? —se preguntó a sí misma.

—Randall… no sé, dijo que hablaría con él —dijo Seamus.

Caminaron hasta la sala. Oyó a Randall y a Blaise discutir, pero no entendió por qué. Cuando apareció ella en el marco de la puerta, los dos se quedaron callados. Randall. Se puso en pie y fue hasta ella. La abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en años. Tracey se dejó acunar un momento en sus brazos y después se separó.

—Siempre pienso lo peor —dijo Randall—, pero tú sigues aquí.

—Soy difícil de matar, Randall —respondió ella. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse—. Sólo fueron treinta y seis horas —dijo.

—Fue porque me están buscando, ¿no? —preguntó Randall.

—Sí —dijo Tracey—. Higgs, el idiota de mi es novio. Quiere atraparte a como dé lugar. Pero no te preocupes, no le dije nada. No sabe ni una mierda.

—¿No te hizo algo, o sí? —preguntó Randall.

—Nada que deje marcas… —dijo Tracey. Uno de los dedos fríos de Randall se acercó a sus mejillas—. Bueno, un par de golpes. Y el muy cabrón me dio acónito diluido en un té y aún me siento débil, pero estoy bien.

—Cabrón. —Randall apretó los puños.

—Estoy bien, no me sacó nada, vuelvo a ser libre.

Intentó mantenerse fuerte, siempre hacía eso. Incluso ante Seamus y ante Randall, que eran frente a los que se permitía mostrarse más vulnerable. Seamus se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Ella recostó su cabeza contra su hombro.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó Seamus.

Randall miró a Blaise.

—Ah. La rebelión quiere —empezó Blaise— infiltrarse en el ministerio. Randall dice que es un suicidio.

—Porque lo es, Zabini —espetó Randall—. Soy experto en planes suicidas: la mitad de los que hago son así. No, espera, más de la mitad. Soy un suicida experto. El caso es que no sé qué carajos quieren lograr con este, sólo es suicida.

—No es suicida —se defendió Blaise.

—Claro que sí. Yo sé que cuentas con salir del ministerio con vida, pero hay demasiadas variables que pueden explotarte en la cara…

—A ver —interrumpió Tracey—, ¿para qué quieren infiltrarse? Empecemos por ahí.

—Quieren quemar el registro —dijo Randall—, lo cual es algo que encuentro inútil, porque el registro se puede volver a hacer.

—Es una declaración de intenciones, Bennett, no esperaba que lo entendieras —dijo Blaise—. El registro fue una de las primeras maneras en las que este gobierno empezó a tratarnos como la mierda.

—Sí, sí, sí, una declaración de intenciones, muy bonito, Blaise —dijo Randall—, muy revolucionario. Pero no vas a salir vivo. Si fueras a salir vivo.

—Claro que saldré vivo de allí. Tendré ayuda.

—Ayuda que depende de…

—¡Paren! —espetó Tracey—. Quiero saber todo el plan. —Se dirigió a Blaise—. ¿Así que quieres quemar el registro de criaturas mágicas?

—Algo así, es la mejor manera de declarar nuestras intenciones sin matar a nadie —dijo Blaise—. Es lo más seguro.

Tracey rodó los ojos.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Que se joda el registro —le contestó—. Voto por quemarlo, estoy de acuerdo en eso.

—Tracey… —Randall soltó un quejido.

—Espera —lo cortó Tracey—. ¿Por qué Randall dice que el plan es suicida?

—No es suicida.

—Blaise, si Randall lo dice, es que tiene algo de suicida —comentó Tracey—. Créele: es el experto en esa clase de estupideces.

—No es…

—¡¿Por qué lo dice?! —exclamó Tracey.

—No sé —admitió Blaise—. Sólo entraré yo. No se va a arriesgar nadie más.

—¿Por qué tú? —Tracey entornó los ojos—. Disculpa que dude de ti, pero es que nunca has sido la clase de persona que arriesga su vida porque sí. Por muy revolucionario que te hayas vuelto en este momento, sigues siendo el Blaise Zabini que conozco de toda la vida así que, ¿por qué tú?

—Soy el único que tiene una coartada para entrar —dijo Blaise.

—¿Coartada? —preguntó Seamus.

—Pansy trabaja en el ministerio.

Tracey frunció las cejas.

—¿Pansy?

—Ajá.

—Blaise, ¿en serio vas a usar la carta de tu ex novia?

—Nunca cortamos.

—¡Porque creyó que estabas muerto! —espetó Tracey—. Te dije que fue a preguntar a la tienda cuando salió tu nombre en el registro y le tuve decir que yo sabía y que prácticamente te había amenazado para que le contaras, cosa que evidentemente no hiciste. —Tracey sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Al menos sabe algo de ti?

—No, pero… Bueno, le mandé una carta diciendo que quería hablar. Y me dijo que fuera a verla. En una semana. A su oficina.

—Joder, Randall tiene razón, el plan es suicida —dijo Tracey—. Pero tienes suerte. Lo apoyo sólo porque quiero joder al ministerio. Así que podemos arreglarlo.

—¡Tracey! —se quejó Randall.

—Podemos arreglar un poco el plan. —Tracey se quedó viéndolo—. Y no nos arriesgamos nosotros.

—Buen punto —concedió Randall.

—Para empezar, necesitas que tu plan no dependa sólo de Pansy —dijo Tracey—. Tienes que entrar al ministerio aún si ella no está allí. Y una vez que estés dentro, necesitas saber exactamente qué vas a hacer.

Blaise sonrió.

—No será difícil…

—Joder, Blaise, claro que será difícil: estamos hablando de quemar el registro de criaturas mágicas.

* * *

—Ya están otra vez discutiendo no sé qué en la sala. —Hestia oyó a Vaisey, parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina—. Desde que Zabini aparece por aquí, se la pasan discutiendo todos los días.

Hizo un mohín. Le caía el cabello en la frente, despeinado y llevaba un parche negro sobre el ojo que ya no tenía.

—Hoy bajaste.

—Sí —dijo—, decidí que no podía quedarme allá arriba encerrado toda la vida. Y ya no hay sol, así que no hay riesgo que me ataque el sol que entra por las ventanas de la cocina.

Hestia le sonrió.

—Me alegro.

—¿Qué haces?

—La cena —respondió Hestia.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó Vaisey.

«Por qué no», pensó Hestia y le extendió un cuchillo y le señaló un bol con papas que acababa de pelar.

—Hay que cortarlas —le dijo.

—Vale —dijo Vaisey se acercó el bol. Buscó una tabla para cortar y empezó a hacerlo mientras Hestia removía algo que parecía un caldo en la estufa—. Siento haberme encerrado —musitó.

—¿Qué? —Hestia estaba mucho más concentrada en el caldo.

—Siento haberme encerrado —repitió Vaisey—. Igual no es justo para ti, sólo que esto… esto… haberme convertido, es demasiado. Y ya sé que era la única opción para salvarme. Ya discutí esto con Randall una y mil veces. Pero todo es… demasiado. Oigo demasiado ruido en mi cabeza. No me acostumbro a… ser lo que soy. Y la sed, joder, la sed es lo peor.

—Dice Randall que lo maneras bastante bien para ser un neófito —comentó Hestia.

—Sí, porque tengo demasiado autocontrol y porque tengo quien me vigile —contestó él—. De todos modos no quería hablar de eso, sólo quería disculparme.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo Hestia.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—No creo haberte salvado —dijo Hestia—. Tú te cambiaste por mí cuando nos atacaron los vampiros…

—Gracias por salvarme —insistió Vaisey.

—No hay de qué.

Vaisey siguió cortando las papas, una a una y Hestia no habló más pasados unos minutos. Lo miró con el rabillo del ojo un momento, pensando en todo lo que había sacrificado por ella. Se había cambiado por ella cuando los habían atacado los vampiros. Había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida y aunque se había salvado, había perdido buena parte de su esencia. Un ojo, su magia, porque era vampiro y los vampiros solían perder parte de su núcleo mágico cuando los convertían, el latido de su corazón. Vaisey notó sus miradas y le sonrió.

Hestia se sonrojo y volvió al caldo.

—Oye —interrumpió Vaisey—. ¿Sabes por qué me ofrecí a cambiarme por ti?

—N-no. —La respuesta salió dudosa. Creía que sí lo sabía, pero no estaba segura. No se atrevería a adivinar.

—Hestia. —Vaisey dejó de cortar las papas y colocó el cuchillo sobre la tabla. Se acercó hasta ella—. Creo que soy del tipo superviviente. No sé me da ser valiente. Pero tú sacas eso de mí —contó—, tú. Y en el momento en el que me cambié por ti no pensé más que en no soportaría que existiera un mundo donde tú no existieras. Donde tú no… —La abrazó por detrás, colocando sus brazos debajo del pecho de Hestia. A ella se le cortó la respiración—. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que te quiero lo suficiente como para considerar sacrificarme por ti.

Hestia se dio la vuelta, aun enredada en el abrazo.

—Vaisey… —su voz salió de su garganta en un suspiro.

Se puso de puntitas y no pensó en lo que hizo después. Lo besó y se dejó llevar. Lo abrazó y descubrió que su pecho era el lugar exacto en el que quería estar en ese momento.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Esta es, propiamente, la primera vez que muestro a Terence Higgs en todo su esplendor en este universo (el creatureverse). Es ex de Tracey y sí, es así de desagradable. Me costó escribir la escena de él con Tracey pero quería que quedara una constancia de cómo era a la mitad del fic y porque precisamente eso llevara a que pasen cosas más adelante.**

 **2) Hestia/Vaisey es mi OTP. Obviamente, si me conocen eso se ve desde un avión, si no, se los presento.**

 **3) Y bueno, las cosas se van complicando.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 9 de febrero de 2019_


	5. Burn Me Down

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Burn Me Down**

 _«Burn me to the ground and start over,_

 _pour the gasoline on my shoulder._

 _When the fire dies I'll have closure._

 _from my ashes I can start again»_

 _Sophie Simmons_

* * *

Al principio había intentado pasar desapercibido como vampiro. Había desaparecido y había dejado que lo creyeran muerto y lo había logrado un tiempo. Hasta que se había visto envuelto en una discusión con agentes del ministerio y había acabado revelando su identidad. Poco después de eso, había aparecido su información en el registro y había recibido un montón de cartas sin firmar, escritas con furia, con la caligrafía de Pansy. Nunca le había contestado. Seguía queriendo mantenerla apartada de todo aquello. Pero en aquel momento, la necesitaba.

En la entrada del ministerio lo revisaron completo. No le pidieron la varita porque se suponía que los vampiros no podían hacer magia —y era cierto, eran incapaces de hacer magia porque parte de su núcleo mágico moría cuando los convertían— y lo escoltaron hasta donde trabajaba Pansy. Una oficina mugrienta, llena de archiveros, con dos escritorios llenos de papeles. Uno estaba vacío, en el otro, estaba sentada Pansy Parkinson. Era una suerte que el Ministerio estuviera bajo tierra. Allí el sol no podía tocarlo. Había llegado antes del amanecer y había esperado frente al escritorio de bienvenida del Atrio hasta que le habían dado acceso.

—¿Por qué trabajas en este lugar de mierda? —preguntó Blaise, a modo de saludo, cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

Ella alzó la cabeza. Seguía casi igual que antes, con el cabello corto, más arriba de los hombros, un pequeño fleco y peinado con una línea en medio. Una túnica elegante, negra y un collar plateado con el que estaba jugando.

—¿Me abandonas y llegas a insultar mi trabajo? —preguntó ella—. Ahórratelo, Blaise. —Le señaló la silla que estaba enfrente de ella y Blaise se sentó. Miró al reloj que tenía en la muñeca. Tenía un poco de tiempo, según lo que Tracey le había dicho que había dicho Adrian—. ¿Qué carajos quieres aquí?

—Pansy… —De repente se encontraba enfrente de ella y no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo empezar una conversación con ella de nuevo. Miró alrededor, entre los archiveros—. ¿Por qué Control de Criaturas Mágicas? —preguntó finalmente—. Juro que no estoy tratando de insultarte.

—No estoy calificada realmente para nada —dijo ella, finalmente— y no había demasiados requisitos para ser archivista.

—Pero no lo necesitas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto, podría seguir viviendo de las rentas de lo que quedó de mi madre, porque lo de mi padre se lo quedó todo el ministerio —dijo— y planeaba hacer eso hasta el fin de mis días hasta que un día llegó Daphne a contarme que había encontrado algo en el registro de criaturas que me interesaba. Imagina mi sorpresa al ver allí tu nombre cuando yo te creía muerto. Estaba enojada.

—Tus cartas fueron muy claras en ese sentido —dijo Blaise.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

—¿Las leíste?

—Todas —dijo Blaise—, no hay mucho que hacer cuando eres vampiro y…

—He leído sobre eso. —Pansy bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué te convertiste?

—No fue intencional… —musitó Blaise—. Ni siquiera era algo que estaba planeando. Joder, no sé, fueron demasiadas cosas.

—Desapareciste la misma noche que arrestaron a Randall Bennett por el asesinato de los Carmichael, Blaise, no creo en las coincidencias —dijo Pansy— y en el caso de Bennett mencionaron varias veces a la mujer que vivía con él. ¿Crees que no me suena su nombre? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Tracey —completó Blaise.

—Fui a verla cuando descubrí que estabas vivos —dijo Pansy—. Me tragué todo mi orgullo y fui a hablarle a pesar de que nunca fuimos más que compañeras, a pesar de que te esforzabas en mantenerme a parte todo su caso, a pesar de que detesto a los licántropos, a pesar… Si el mundo fuera blanco y negro, todavía la apoyaría a ella —confesó.

—Pero trabajas aquí.

—Supuse que sería la única manera de enterarme si de verdad morías —dijo Pansy—. Debes saber toda la mierda que está haciendo el ministerio, ¿no?

—Pansy…

—De todos modos, no soy una estúpida —siguió ella—. Puede que tú todavía creas que puedes hacer tus planes y dejarme fuera, Blaise, como toda la puta vida, pero aquí estás, enfrente de mí, en esta oficina y en este lugar que seguramente odias. Así que, dime tus planes.

Lo miró directamente. A Blaise siempre le había sorprendido lo fácil que Pansy podía leerlo y descubrirlo. Lo bien que lo conocía. Planeaba dejarla totalmente afuera de eso, porque, a pesar de todos los arreglos que había hecho Tracey a su plan con la ayuda de Adrian —que aún tenía acceso al ministerio libremente—, había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal todavía. Habían pasado semanas repasando aquello, mientras Sally-Anne intentaba conseguir ingredientes para preparar matalobos —que había estado apenas lista para la luna llena de aquel mes— y todavía había demasiadas variables que Blaise no podía controlar. Aquello lo ponía nervioso, pero sólo iba a arriesgar su propia vida.

—Es mejor que no sepas.

—Eso ya lo has decidido muchas veces, ¿no? —espetó ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido—. Por ejemplo, cuando decidiste largarle y decidiste que era mejor que no supiera que eras un vampiro, que alguien te había convertido. ¿Era mejor que creyera que estabas muerto? —Blaise desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué carajos intentabas con eso? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿qué carajos estás haciendo en mi oficina? Ya te hice entrar al ministerio, cuéntame el resto.

—Pansy…

—«Pansy», nada. Empieza a hablar. —Pansy apuntó a la puerta con su varita, que se cerró de un portazo—. O nos vamos a quedar aquí encerrados un buen rato. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Sigo muy enojada. Empieza.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—¡Y tú puedes decidir qué es lo mejor para mí, ¿no?! —espetó ella—. Siempre lo hiciste. Y aunque digas que lo hiciste en nombre del amor… no funciona. —Le apuntó a él con la varita—. Habla.

Blaise lo dudó todavía más. Podía cancelar el plan e intentar entrar al ministerio de otra manera. Pero tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones. El ministerio estaba blindado. Pansy había dicho hacía demasiado tanto que lo que hacían las personas que sólo esparcían odio contra licántropos y vampiros sólo los estaban haciendo enojar. Y era cierto. Antes simplemente aceptaban la mierda porque parecía normal, pero desde que la situación había empeorado, desde que lo había tenido que vivir en carne propia, simplemente había descubierto lo peligroso que podía ser un grupo de vampiros y licántropos enojados. Habían olvidado sus instintos que los hacían verse como rivales y se habían aliado.

—Quiero quemar el registro —dijo Blaise, finalmente—. Y ya sé que pueden volverlo a hacer, que el ministerio tiene los medios para volver a juntar toda la información. Simplemente quiero quemarlo. Esta falsa paz que existe… no me gusta, Pansy. No me gusta nada.

—Quieres iniciar una guerra.

Blaise encogió de hombros.

—Qué te puedo decir, siempre me gustó el caos.

Pansy alzó la varita e hizo que la puerta se abriera.

—Nunca fuiste del tipo que arriesga su vida.

—Tampoco del tipo que se queda callado cuando le están pasando por encima —respondió Blaise—. Sé defenderme.

—Bueno pues. ¿Cuál es el plan, Blaise?

Él miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—En cinco minutos, la persona encargada de los archivos principales de este departamento, va a fumar —dijo Blaise Zabini— y deja el acceso desatendido por lo menos un minuto, hasta que alguien lo o la releva. El acceso vuelve a quedarse desatendido cuando su relevo se larga a buscarlo, que suelen ser unos quince minutos. Según Adrian Pucey. —Buscó algo entre los bolsillos de la túnica que llevaba y se lo enseñó—. Esta cosa muggle hará el resto del trabajo. —Era algo que Tracey y Randall le habían dicho que se llamaba «encendedor». Después sacó la varita que llevaba—. Pero necesito dejar la puerta sellada para que nadie pueda acceder hasta que todo arda.

—No puedes hacer magia.

—No, pero…

—¡No! —espetó Pansy antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de terminar sus pensamientos—. Primero, no vas a morder a nadie en el ministerio, la alarma sería inmediata. Segundo, no vas a morderme. Yo sellaré la entrada a ese lugar.

—Es demasiado peligroso.

—Me quedaré afuera, no planeo interferir —dijo Pansy—. Recuerda, Blaise, yo decido qué hago. Y te estoy ayudando.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Joder, podrías seguir neutral, como has sido ante todo, hasta ahora…

—Porque no tengo ganas de verte morir —le espetó ella—. Y porque pidiéndome a mí que te diera la cita que ya te di, me involucraste. Haberlo pensado antes, Blaise.

—No lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido otra manera…

—¡DEJA DE INTENTAR PROTEGERME! —le gritó ella—. ¡No estaríamos aquí si no intentaras protegerme toda la vida! ¡Podríamos haber sido felices si al menos… al menos me hubieras tomado en cuenta! —Se quedó súbitamente callada. Blaise no sabía que decirle—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó, finalmente, cuando se calmó un poco más.

—No mucho, vamos.

—Bien. —Pansy se puso en pie y lo jaló de un brazo para hacerlo incorporarse—. Pretendamos que te estoy escoltando a alguna parte, ¿vale? Se supone que alguien como tú no puede merodear por el ministerio sin vigilancia, así que… si nos ve alguien, te estoy escoltando a… a… a… a donde tú quieras —terminó por decir—. Yo te seguiré el juego si alguien pregunta, ¿quedó claro?

—Como el agua. —En realidad él planeaba en pasar desapercibido y usar los pasillos más desiertos, pero aquel plan no estaba nada mal.

—Muy bien. No perdamos el tiempo.

Pansy caminó hasta la puerta de su oficina y la abrió. Blaise no pudo evitar sentirse algo aprehensivo. Más allá, lo esperaba el peligro.

* * *

Estaba acostumbrada a ser y a no ser invisible. Era alta, piel demasiado pálida, siempre despeinada, siempre con túnicas viejas. A veces se preguntaba si la opción de haber dejado a su manada había sido la más sensata, porque no conseguía acostumbrarse del todo al mundo en el que se había metido. Apenas si lo recordaba. A los trece años la había mordido un hombre lobo que se le había llevado lejos de sus padres y la había moldeado para ser la persona que era en ese momento. Recordaba su voz, mientras ella gritaba, antes de transformarse. «No es una bestia, eres tú, eres tú, no hay nada malo en lo que eres, no hay nada malo en rendirse al instinto…». Al final, había acabado aceptándolo. No era una maldición lo que tenía, simplemente era ella.

Pero aun así había huido.

Había sentido que había algo más que sólo la manada y la crueldad que había en ella. Había sentido que había algo más a ser sólo la beta de Lucien —el cruel hombre lobo que la había transformado— y había sentido que había algo mal con la manera en que él la mantenía cerca de él. Sentía que tenía que haber algo más. Algo fuera de la manada. Algo donde pudiera construir su propia identidad y su propia libertad, fuera de la manada.

Y se había topado con Tracey, que le había salvado la vida, la había llevado con Randall, le había dado un hogar y la había ayudado a buscarse a sí misma. Habían dado por muerta a Sally-Anne Perks cinco años atrás. Lo había descubierto poco después de empezar a vivir con Randall. Incluso había ido a la tumba. «Sally-Anne Perks, 13 de marzo de 1980». No había fecha de muerte, como tampoco había cuerpo en la tumba. «Tus padres y tus hermanas te extrañan». Después de eso, había revisado de manera casi obsesiva los ejemplares de El Profeta que cubrían su desaparición.

Había descubierto que sus padres y sus hermanas seguían vivos, todos, pero ni siquiera había hecho el intento de buscarlos. ¿Para qué? Tendría que reconocer lo que había pasado, dejar de ser un fantasma anónimo que se valía de su falta de identidad para recorrer el mundo mágico. Acabaría en el registro de criaturas mágicas y su libertad se acabaría. Además de todo, no estaba segura de que sus padres o sus hermanas la aceptaran con la parte licántropo. En su casa siempre había habido ciertos prejuicios en torno a las criaturas por ignorancia general o simple propaganda. Había crecido con la idea de que los hombres-lobo eran peligrosos, de que los vampiros mataban gente y que no eran, en realidad, parte de la sociedad mágica.

Siguió caminando por el Callejón Diagon hasta llegar al Callejón Knockturn. Pasó de largo el edificio donde vivía Tracey y se internó aún más allá del bar de la Bruja Tuerta. Finalmente, entró en un establecimiento con un letrero mugriento y se internó hasta el fondo del local. El mostrador estaba sólo y en él había un crucigrama sin terminar. Sally-Anne llamó a la campanilla.

La dueña del local no tardó en aparecer. Sally-Anne no sabía casi nada de ella, salvo que obviamente tenía algo de sangre veela en su venas. No había heredado la estatura de las veelas, pero sí su belleza. Los rasgos delicados, el cabello rubio, dorado muy claro, los ojos azules y la capacidad de deslumbrar a sus clientes. A Sally-Anne aquello no le afectaba, de todos modos. Era su instinto de licátropo.

La dueña sonrió. Frente a Sally-Anne se veía muy pequeña. La licántropo le calculaba casi su misma edad, pero pensaba que se veía más joven.

—¿Sally? ¿Querida? —Otro detalle sobre ella era que nunca le decía el nombre completo—. No te esperaba tan pronto.

—¿La conseguiste? —preguntó Sally—. El mes pasado nos costó bastante, pero tuvimos suficiente para dos dosis.

La mujer asintió. Se inclinó abajo del mostrador y sacó un pequeño frasco que abrió para revelas las flores púrpura de varias flores de acónito.

—Matalobos, aquí la tienes, Sally.

—Sally-Anne —corrigió.

—Me gusta más Sally —murmuró la mujer—. No sé si pueda conseguir para el siguiente mes. El ministerio está controlando el consumo y la venta.

—Gracias. ¿Ha venido alguien más? —preguntó Sally-Anne.

—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó la mujer—. No. Nadie. Sólo un montón de funcionarios del ministerio a exigirme que les enseñe los permisos y a revisar toda la tienda de pies a cabeza. No me quitaron esto de milagro. —Levantó el frasco—. ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes mi pago?

Sally-Anne asintió.

—Nunca te fallaría con lo que te prometí, Eisenberg. —Eso era lo único que sabía de la mujer: su apellido, porque estaba en el nombre de la tienda. «Botica Eisenberg». Sacó un par de viales de la túnica raída que llevaba puesta—. Ten. Puedes revisarlos.

La rubia extendió sus manos para tomar los dos viales. Se guardó uno en la túnica y abrió el otro. Lo acercó a su nariz.

—Mmm. Un toque de jengibre —musitó—. Hacía tiempo que no reconocía este toque en una poción. Sólo había alguien que lo añadía porque potencia los efectos y la hace mucho más efectiva. —Cerró el vial y alzó a cabeza—. Fue una lástima cuando lo arrestaron, ¿sabes? Y estos dos viales valen mucho más de lo que cualquiera esté dispuesto a pagar por las flores de matalobos —dijo la mujer.

—No lo contarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sally-Anne.

Hacía meses que le compraba matalobos, pero el precio no había parado de subir los últimos meses, hasta que se había hecho imposible de pagar. Fue cuando le había suplicado y le había preguntado si podía conseguirle algo que necesitara, algo que valiera más que todos los galeones que pedía por el acónito. Y ella le había hablado de aquella poción curativa. La gente estaba dispuesta a pagar fortunas por ella.

«Antes tenía un proveedor que hacía la mejor, ahora me tengo que conformar con preparaciones mediocres y aunque la mía es bastante buena…, no tiene la calidad que tenía esa, ¿sabes? Así que si conoces a un pocionista excepcional…», había dicho la mujer. Y entonces Sally-Anne había recordado a Randall. «Sí», había respondido, «conozco al mejor». «Lo dudo». La mujer se había reído. «Al mejor que conocí lo arrestaron hace años. Un asesinato, ¿sabes? Ahora está fugitivo».

Allí fue cuando Sally-Anne había unido los puntos, las pistas y había hecho un trato con la mujer. Había sido obvio que hablaba de Randall.

—No —respondió—. Porque para empezar no tengo pruebas de que él haya hecho estas pociones para empezar. —Movió en sus manos uno de los viales—. Y para seguir porque no tengo ningún deseo de meterme con el ministerio. Si están pensando a quién joder después seguro mirarán en mi dirección. No me gustan en lo más absoluto. Desconfío de ellos y de todas las políticas de mierda que instauran últimamente en nombre de la seguridad. —Se guardó el segundo vial en la túnica—. Ahora vete —le dijo—; evita las redadas. —Le puso el frasco de matalobos en la mano—. Ahora necesitas permiso para portar esta planta, ¿sabes? Lo anunciaron hace tres días.

Sally-Anne asintió. Se puso el frasco en una bolsa dentro de la túnica y se dirigió a la salida de la Botica.

—Gracias, Eisenberg —dijo, antes de salir.

Caminó de regreso hasta la salida del Callejón Knockturn al Callejón Diagon y desde allí se dirigió hasta El Caldero Chorreante. Antes podía caminar desde Charing Cross hasta el departamento donde vivían, pero desde que habían hecho base en la casa de Carrow, tenía que usar la chimenea. Al menos la tabernera nunca hacía preguntas.

Las paredes de Knockturn estaban llenas de pintas y panfletos arrancados. A Sally-Anne toda aquella zona del mundo mágico le parecía que estaba abandonada. Sabía que Knockturn tenía fama de atraer a magos oscuros, pero, por lo que había descubierto, era simplemente un callejón que frecuentaba gente que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir —y algunos magos oscuros—. Las rentas eran más baratas, pero los edificios eran mucho más viejos y los departamentos mucho más pequeños.

En cambio, Diagon era más caro. Allí la gente no arrancaba los panfletos del ministerio, no había ningún sentimiento de rebelión, era un lugar que mantenía las apariencias a pesar de todo. Las paredes estaban pintadas, la gente caminaba sin pausa, sin detenerse. Sally-Anne encontraba increíblemente sencillo fundirse con el resto de la gente, caminar sin ser detectaba.

Se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante, pero se detuvo unos cuantos establecimientos antes cuando los vio: funcionarios del ministerio en la puerta del pub, revisando a todo el mundo. Si la descubrían con el acónito que iba cargando, tendría problemas. Dio media vuelta, pensando a donde ir, hasta que recordó el bar de Seamus. Había ido allí muy pocas veces. Siempre a recoger comida o cosas que Tracey le encargaba a Seamus cuando no tenía tiempo de ir a verlos. Nunca a quedarse. Pero pensó que podría entretenerse un rato ahí y después pedirle su chimenea.

Cuando entró, el bar estaba mucho más vacío de lo normal. Lo único que le había parecido extraño a Sally eran los panfletos arrancados de la puerta del local.

Seamus estaba en la barra mientras Dean estaba sentado en una de las mesas, probablemente haciendo cuentas con alguien, por lo que se veía. Sally-Anne se dirigió directo a la barra.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella.

Seamus asintió y ella cruzó del otro lado de la barra.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Seamus.

Ella sacó la botella con acónito.

—Al parecer ahora necesitas un permiso para transportar esto —dijo Sally-Anne—. Y no quiero meterme en problemas ni meter a nadie en problemas.

Seamus asintió.

—Vuélvelo a guardar —dijo.

—Pensé que podía pedirte tu chimenea —dijo Sally-Anne. Volvió a ponerse el frasco en la túnica—. No quiero tener que pasar una inspección. Se me da pésimo mentir.

—Bueno…, eso va a ser un problema —le dijo Seamus.

—¿Por?

—Digamos que nos denunciaron como «establecimiento inseguro». ¿Qué es eso? Todavía no sé, Dean es el que está lidiando con toda la mierda del asunto —comentó Seamus—. Dice que yo acabaría metiéndome en otra pelea, que fue lo que nos puso aquí en el primer lugar. —Tomó un pergamino que estaba en la contra barra. Tenía el logo del Ministerio de Maiga—. Llegó esta mañana. La pelea fue hace semanas, así que creí que fuera de perder clientes un tiempo no iba a pasar nada más, pero… Bueno. Esto. No tengo chimenea.

—Lo siento —dijo Sally-Anne.

—No te preocupes —respondió Seamus—, igual yo fui el que causó el desastre. El caso es que el ser «establecimiento inseguro» implica que no puedo tener conectada la chimenea a la red flú —siguió— y que tengo que poner un maldito letrero afuera que el bar está bajo inspección y eso nos hará tener aún menos clientes y… —Volteó a verla—. ¿Quieres un trago? Siento que te estoy aburriendo.

Sally-Anne asintió.

—Sólo cerveza de mantequilla —le pidió—. ¿Tracey no ha venido?

Seamus negó con la cabeza.

—Aun no sale de trabajar —dijo—. Hoy está cubriendo turno completo porque su compañera no está. Llegará de mal humor, te lo aseguro.

—Ya —dijo Sally-Anne.

En realidad lo que quería era preguntar por los planes que Seamus, Tracey y Randall llevaban semanas haciendo con Zabini. Sally-Anne se había mantenido apartada de todo eso, encargándose de que hubiera comida que Hestia podía cocinar, de que Randall tuviera ingredientes para sus pociones y de que Vaisey tuviera sangre para que la sed no lo consumiera.

Se había encargado de eso porque no había nadie más que lo pudiera hacer. Tracey estaba siendo vigilada, Seamus intentaba mantener al flote el bar con Dean y había semanas que apenas se pasaba por la casa de Hestia Carrow. Así que ella se encargaba de mantenerlos vivos en lo que podía, mientras podía. Sentía que era algo que podía hacer. Después de años y años de no preocuparse por alguien que no fuera ella y su supervivencia dentro de la manada, descubrir que podía volver a preocuparse por la gente y que podía a volver a pensar en ayudar a otros, mientras los otros también la ayudaban, le parecía un motivo de alivio. Muchas veces, dentro de la manada, se había preguntado si no había perdido su humanidad. Pero era obvio que no.

—¿Estás preocupada? —preguntó Seamus—. Por lo del ministerio.

—Sí —admitió Sally-Anne.

—No lo estés —le comentó Seamus—. Saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien. —Suspiró y le dio la cerveza de mantequilla—. De todos modos, si sale mal, no va a caer sobre nosotros sino sobre…

—¿Zabini? —murmuró Sally-Anne. Volteó hasta donde estaba Dean con el otro mago, haciendo cuentas.

Seamus asintió.

—Sí.

—¿De dónde lo conocen? —preguntó Sally-Anne.

—Era amigo de Tracey —respondió Seamus—. Pero, si quieres saber mi opinión sincera, es más un peligro que un aliado.

Sally-Anne le dio un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla. No dijo nada, no tenía nada más que decir sobre ello.

* * *

—Ve —le dijo Pansy Parkinson, casi empujándolo. La mayoría de los pasillos habían estado vacíos, sin nadie que se diera cuenta a donde iban.

—No te muevas de aquí —le dijo Blaise— hasta que me veas salir. Si tan determinada estás a ayudarme.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Ve.

Blaise fue directo a la puerta que le señaló Pansy que acababa de quedar desatendida. No lo dudó ni un segundo cuando abrió la puerta y se metió dentro. Era una sala enorme, llena de archiveros de los pies al techo. Tenía unos quince minutos para entrar y salir y no iba a quedar atrapado en el fuego, así que decidió tomarse su tiempo hasta que escuchara al relevo ir a buscar al guardia original.

Se fijó en la distribución de los archivos. Orden alfabético.

Se dirigió hasta la D, sólo por curiosidad y buscó «Davis». La encontró hasta arriba. «Davis, Tracey». Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar el archivo y bajarlo. Era una carpeta llena de papeles, una de las más llenas que había en aquel lugar. Cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta de por qué: estaba llena de fotografías y de informes. Era obvio que estaban siguiendo todo lo que hacía Tracey. Había fotografías saliendo de su trabajo, entrando a un departamento que Blaise no conocía, fuera del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento y por todo el Callejón Knockturn. El Ministerio de Magia estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo siguiéndole la pista. No volvió a dejar la carpeta en su lugar y caminó hasta el fondo del lugar.

Entonces se buscó a él mismo.

«Zabini».

Finalmente se encontró. Era el último, por supuesto, como siempre. Su carpeta, sin embargo, apenas contenía información. Un breve formulario con toda la información de su vida, una fecha aproximada de conversión. Además de eso, había una nota. «Fue declarado muerto por desaparición». Después se detallaba la redada en la que se había visto obligado a admitir su identidad. Y ya. El Ministerio de Magia no sabía nada más de él. Probablemente no lo consideraban peligroso o alguien a quien valiera la pena vigilar.

Sonrió.

Tiró la carpeta de Tracey en el suelo y luego la suya. Hizo uso del encendedor y les prendió fuego. Se quedó allí hasta que las vio consumirse completamente. Lo demás ardería junto, pero quería quemar aquello especialmente.

Miró el reloj. No había oído al relevo irse aún, lo que significaba que aún tenía tiempo. Regresó al principio y buscó otro archivo que más valía ver desaparecer en vez de dejar a la suerte.

«Bennett, Randall». Lo encontró casi al principio y lo abrió. También era un archivo bastante grande. Empezaba con el cartel de Se Busca de Randall Bennett, con la foto de su arresto a Azkaban. También estaban todos los papeles del juicio y parte de los informes de la evidencia contra él. Dudaba que aquel fuera el único archivo que el Ministerio tenía de él. Casi al final estaba el formulario de su arresto, con la fotografía en la que salía mirando a la cara, ojeroso y pálido, sosteniendo su número de expediente. Aparecía de frente y de perfil. Blaise volvió a poner todo en el suelo y le prendió fuego con el encendedor. Se alejó inmediatamente, porque no quería al fuego cerca de su piel. Aquello acabaría con él en un instante.

Volvió a mirar el reloj cuando acabó de quemarse el expediente de Randall. Aún no se oía ruido afuera, pero Blaise empezó a tirar los expedientes que estaban más arriba al piso, para hacer que todo ardiera más rápido. Poco después alcanzó a escuchar el gruñido de alguien exasperado y pasos que se alejaban. Tiró el encendedor prendido en el medio de todos los papeles y se aproximó a la puerta. Extendió la mano hasta el picaporte para abrirlo, pero alguien lo hizo antes que él.

—¡Suéltame! —oyó la voz de Pansy y detectó una nota de pánico en ella. Después vio quien la llevaba sujeta por el cuello. Terence Higgs.

Joder, ese maldito diablo.

—Hey, Higgs, cuánto tiempo sin verte —dijo Blaise, sonriendo, intentando fingir normalidad, aunque detrás de él el fuego empezaba a extenderse y no tenía demasiado tiempo para salir antes de empezar a quemarse. Y el fuego era letal—. La verdad agradecería que soltaras a Pansy, ya sabes, podemos solucionar los problemas entre caballeros…

Higgs alzó una ceja.

Blaise siempre había sido indiferente con respecto a él. En sus años en Hogwarts había sido la sombra de Pucey según la perspectiva de Blaise. Y nada más. Tampoco era que fuera demasiado cercano a Pucey, pero Pucey le caía mejor, al menos si tuviera que hacer un ranking de ex slytherins. Dio un paso para atrás, casi instintivo cuando Higgs se acercó, apuntándole con la varita. Sintió el calor detrás de él. El fuego se extendía lentamente, pero de manera inexorable.

Tenía que salir de allí.

—No quiero traidores en el ministerio —dijo Higgs—. La verdad es un poco de mala suerte que yo me haya dado cuenta de que se disparó la alarma de intrusos. No cualquiera tiene acceso a eso, ¿sabes, Zabini? Cualquier otro te habría arrestado y aventado a Azkaban a esperar un juicio y tus amigos te hubieran sacado de allí o lo hubieran intentado. —Dio otro paso en dirección a Blaise—. Pero la verdad es que yo no tengo intención de dejar que puedas escapar.

—Joder, Higgs, cualquiera diría que te has vuelto un…

No acabó la frase porque lo interrumpió un grito de Higgs. Pansy se las había arreglado para liberar uno de sus brazos y le había pegado un codazo en las costillas para obligarlo a soltarla y después le había dado una patada en la entrepierna. Higgs se había doblado sobre sí mismo con una mueca de dolor.

Pansy no perdió ni un segundo en admirar lo que había hecho y se acercó a Blaise que aún estaba anonadado, para jalarlo en dirección a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a ella, se cerró de un portazo. Los dos voltearon en dirección a Higgs de manera instintiva y lo vieron, aun con el dolor marcado en el rostro, con la varita alzada en su dirección.

—No crean que van a huir —espetó. Su varita volvió a moverse, apresando a Blaise. Pansy buscó desesperadamente su varita en su túnica, pero no la tenía. Estaban indefensos.

—Terence, no hagas esto… —murmuró Pansy.

—Como ya dije, Parkinson, no me gustan los traidores. —Higgs se acercó hasta ellos—. Y sé de unas cuantas maneras de deshacerme de vampiros.

Blaise seguía intentando esconder el pánico, pero el humo le estaba dando ganas de toser. Y a Pansy también, que lo hizo detrás de él. No tenía mucho tiempo para idear un plan de escape porque aquello era algo con lo que no había contado: que existiera una alarma que prácticamente conocía y que Higgs estuviera allí.

—Higgs, en serio, déjala ir a ella —dijo Blaise—, tú problema es conmigo, resolvámoslos entre nosotros, no metras a una mujer en medio.

—¡Es una traidora!

—Higgs, no necesitas ser tan estricto con las leyes, ya sabes…, en Hogwarts nunca respetaste las normas…

—Cualquiera que ayude a una criatura como tú a perjudicar al ministerio de magia es un traidor, Zabini.

Oyó a Pansy toser detrás de él y Higgs se acercó más y más a ellos. Blaise no dudó e intentó golpearlo con el peso de su cuerpo cuando se acercó, pero las cadenas que había conjurado Higgs, aprisionándolo, no lo dejaron moverse. En vez de eso, Terence lo sujetó y lo acercó al fuego.

—¡Higgs! —gritó Pansy.

—¿Sientes esto? —preguntó Terence, ignorando a Pansy y hablándole a Blaise—. ¿Ese miedo? Deberías sentirlo. Por ser la escoria que eres. No te mereces nada más. ¿Querías ver arder el registro? Bien. Sólo que sospecho que entre tus planes no estaba arder con él, ¿o sí?

—¡Higgs!

—¡Le estoy hablando a tu novio!

Blaise miró al fuego directamente. No se le ocurría una salida de allí. Después se dio la vuelta hacia Terence y lo único que pudo hacer fue escupirle. Intentó moverse. ¿De qué servía tener la fuerza de un vampiro cuando las cadenas mágicas eran aún más fuertes? El puño de Terence se estrelló en su mejilla y Blaise casi sonrió —si no hubiera estado tan asustado, lo hubiera hecho— cuando oyó un par de dedos romperse. A veces ser vampiro sí tenía algunas ventajas.

—La escoria eres tú, cabrón —le respondió.

No miró a Pansy. No tuvo valor para hacerlo cuando sintió que Higgs lo lanzó hacia el fuego. Pero todavía alcanzó a oír su grito, a sentir como un brazo intentaba alcanzarlo a pesar del dolor, del fuego, de haberse quemado. Oyó cómo Higgs había dicho algo. Y después, ya no oyó nada más. El fuego era letal para él.

* * *

La habían dejado sola, vendada, encadenada a una silla. Apenas si podía moverse. Estaba en una de las salas de detención. El shock le impedía llorar, pero todavía tenía la figura de Blaise consumiéndose en el fuego en la retina. Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si quería reaccionar.

La puerta se abrió y entró Higgs.

—Bueno, hablé con los aurores —dijo—. Accedieron a darme cinco minutos contigo antes de que venga alguien a interrogarte.

—Cabrón —musitó Pansy.

—El caso es que harías bien en asegurarte de que tu testimonio se pareciera al mío —siguió Higgs, ignorándola—. Recuerda que es tu palabra contra la mía y a mí, evidentemente, me creen más que a una traidora. Ya sabes, soy miembro del Winzengamot. Así que… Nadie asesinó a nadie en ese archivo. Tú sola, escucha, tú, fuiste la que decidiste quemarlo y lo hiciste, casi con fatales consecuencias. —Higgs señaló el brazo que tenía quemado—. Pero yo te salvé y te arresté por traición.

—Cabrón.

—No importa lo que digas, creerán que estás mintiendo si tu testimonio no es como el mío. —Higgs se puso en pie. Pansy le dirigió la mirada, vacía, acabada—. Sólo para que lo sepas: pedirán la pena máxima al Winzengamot. Y por traición, eso es pudrirse de por vida en Azkaban.

Pansy tembló. Pero se había drenado, no sintió nada más.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Uy, lo siento. Bueno, no, la verdad no. Blaise iba a morir en un fic anterior, pero me di cuenta de que intenté matarlo con sangre de vampiro en su sistema, no funcionó y mejor lo convertí para mejor ocasión y aquí está la mejor ocasión.**

 **2) De Pansy no sé qué decir. Sigue viva, lo cual, tratándose de mí, no es exactamente una ventaja. Ya veremos a donde la lleva el destino.**

 **3) Sally-Anne Perks es un personaje que me gusta mucho aunque sólo sea secundario en este fic. Lo rolee hace mucho en un foro llamado The Whomping Willow aunque entonces no se llamaba Sally-Anne Perks y había detalles de la historia que no son los mismos (se llamaba S. Moreen Murdock y era original). No la traje así porque no quería crear otro OC de la nada, así que me agarré un nombre canon. Me gusta mucho explorar su personalidad porque es muy Hufflepuff en algunas cosas y es muy diferente a Randall. Es ruda, pero se preocupa por los demás porque quiere sentir esa cercanía con el resto, no quiere estar sola y no quiere que sea ella contra el mundo.**

 **4) Después de toda la verborrea. No me odien.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 14 de febrero de 2019_


	6. Battle Born

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Battle Born**

 _«Up against the wall_

 _there's something dying on the street;_

 _when they knock you down,_

 _you're gonna get back on your feet_

 _(no you can't stop now)»_

 _The Killers_

* * *

Era un funeral sin cuerpo y en plena noche. Les había costado varios días descubrir lo que en verdad había pasado. Tracey había tenido que pedir un permiso de visita para ver a Pansy Parkinson después de que la noticia de su arresto había salido en primera plana y ella se lo había contado mirando a la ventana de su celda en vez de en dirección a Tracey y con una voz monótona y apagada que no parecía en absoluto la voz de Pansy Parkinson. La habían jodido. Unos días después, Tracey había hecho correr la voz de que haría un funeral para Blaise Zabini. Después de pensarlo, habían decidido cerrar el bar por una noche. De todos modos, cada vez tenía menos clientes porque el cartel de «establecimiento inseguro» no paraba de ahuyentarlos. Así que consiguió una fotografía de Blaise, la puso en la barra junto a algunas flores y dejó correr la voz.

Gente de lo más variopinta se apareció con el funeral. Uno de los primeros en llegar fue Draco Malfoy, que fue solo, le dedicó un asentimiento a Tracey y un «lo siento» y dejó una botella de whisky de fuego en la barra. Se quedó sólo hasta que aparecieron Nott y Greengrass —la mayor—, a quienes Tracey también recordaba de Hogwarts; ellos llevaron otra botella de whisky de fuego que se quedó en la barra. Al final acabaron bebiendo en una mesa, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, dándose cuenta de que el Blaise que recordaban tenía poco que ver con el Blaise que había muerto y al que habían pasado sin ver más o menos dos años. Otra de las mesas fue ocupara por otros vampiros a los que Tracey no conocía en lo absoluto y que apenas si le dirigieron la palabra para decirle que apestaba a perro sucio y decirle un «lo sentimos». Miraban con el ceño fruncido a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a su mesa y habían llevado su propia bebida. Tampoco parecían muy contentos, ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos.

Adrian apareció antes de las doce. Llevaba a su novia de años, Lisa Turpin, a quien Tracey llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver. Ella aún llevaba la túnica blanca de San Mungo, por lo que supuso que había trabajado hasta tarde.

—Tracey —saludó—. Lo siento. Traje una botella de vino de elfo, ¿dónde…?

—En la barra. Están Dean y Seamus —contestó ella.

Lisa le quitó la botella de las manos a Adrian.

—Yo voy.

Adrian se sentó enfrente de Tracey, que llevaba varios minutos sólo mirándose las uñas, viendo alrededor.

—Vi a Terence.

—No sé por qué le sigues hablando.

—A estas alturas, yo tampoco —admitió Adrian—. Pero es mejor hablarle que no hablarle. Cuando está enojado o borracho se le salen cosas que no debería decirme. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me da sermones de cómo estoy yendo por el camino equivocado. —Resopló—. Lo de Zabini no se le ha salido, claro, con eso es cuidadoso. Sólo ha mencionado varias veces a Pansy. Ya tiene fecha de juicio.

—¿Y?

—Van a pedir perpetua —dijo Adrian—, claro. Por cargos de traición.

Tracey suspiró.

—Fui a verla —dijo—, me tragué todo mi estúpido orgullo y fui al ministerio a tramitar un permiso de visita, de la misma manera que fui cuando tuve que sacar uno para ir con Randall y los dejé revisar mi archivo, al menos lo que tienen ahora, hacerme un montón de preguntas y todo. —Suspiró—. El caso es que se ve acabada. No creo ni siquiera que vaya a pelear. Me dijo que había acabado replicando el testimonio de Terence, sólo para no sufrir más.

—Ya. ¿Y vas a sacarla de allí? —preguntó Adrian.

Tracey desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo salvas a alguien a quien no quiere ser salvado? —Su respuesta, a su vez, había sido una pregunta. En la visita, Pansy le había parecido una Pansy Parkinson sin espíritu en lo absoluto, completamente diferente a cómo la recordaba—. No sé. Las medidas de seguridad cada vez son más difíciles de sortear, parece.

—Por Blaise, me refiero, supongo que él hubiera querido salvarla. —Adrián miró a la fotografía rodeada de flores en la barra.

—No sé —dijo Tracey—. Blaise ahora está muerto. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que ayudé a huir a alguien.

—Para peor.

—Exacto.

Adrian volteó a la barra. Lisa se había quedado allí, platicando con Dean y Seamus. Sonrió un poco y se le quedó viendo. Después se volvió hacia Tracey otra vez.

—Sigues con él, ¿entonces?

—¿Seamus? Sí.

—Es bueno tener algo estable —comentó Adrian—. Ayuda. Sobre todo en estos tiempos de mierda. La última vez fue igual, ¿sabes? Tú estabas en Hogwarts y sólo lo viste desde ahí, pero aquí afuera era todo igual. La mayoría de la gente intentaba pasar desapercibida, sin hacer nada, sin atreverse a cuestionar a nadie. Esto… lo que está pasando, no es algo nuevo. Y los que están en el poder siempre se dicen a sí mismos «Los Buenos». —Tracey asintió—. ¿Has visto las declaraciones de Potter?

Tracey negó con la cabeza.

—Leo El Profeta, pero cada vez lo mencionan menos.

—No en ese periódico. —Adrian chasqueó la lengua—. Como siempre, omite información cuando no miente descaradamente. El quisquilloso. Potter escribe una columna una o dos veces por mes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —contestó Adrian—. Y mira, a mí el niño nunca me cayó bien. Demasiado complejo de héroe para mí. Pero su voz atrae gente. Mueve cosas. Publica en favor de los derechos de los licántropos y los vampiros. Es un idealista de mierda, pero hay gente que lo está escuchando. Hay cosas moviéndose allá afuera. En lo que estaba metido Blaise…, parece que hay una rebelión gestándose.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?

Adrian se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—El ministerio sabe muchas cosas. Y, para mi suerte, Terence enojado las suelta todas, una a una.

—No sé por qué aún le hablas.

—¿A estas alturas? Porque mejor tenerlo cerca que no saber qué mierda está haciendo —dijo Adrian.

—Siempre te ha gustado tener amigos de mierda.

—Me declaro culpable. —Adrian le sonrió—. Eres la única que vale la pena, ¿sabes? Todo el resto de ese grupo acabó… bueno. Como acabó.

—Viviendo lo suficiente como para convertirse en los villanos.

—O muertos.

—Ya. —Tracey desvió la mirada.

Randall había matado a mucha gente. Era un vampiro con poco autocontrol. Había sido un vampiro con muy poco autocontrol, se corrigió, puesto que en ese momento el cautiverio lo obligaba a mantenerse en paz. Ella nunca se había dado a la tarea de averiguar la identidad de sus víctimas o preguntarle más detalles. Pero sí sabía que había matado a dos personas por ella.

Miles Bletchey y Gemma Farley.

Tracey diría que las personas que habían originado todo aquel desastre. Por Miles Bletchey había aceptado completamente a Randall como compañero de piso —antes sólo había sido una molesta que no pagaba el alquiler— y lo había dejado quedarse a modo de agradecimiento. Y después de lo de Gemma Farley —de casada Carmicheal—, las leyes se habían ido endureciendo poco a poco. Hasta que habían aterrizado allí, en ese funeral sin cuerpo, sólo con una foto, lleno de gente que no hablaba y que sólo tenía vasos de whisky de fuego en las manos.

Tracey vio entrar a Hestia y a Vaisey. Llevaban días pegados el uno al otro. Semanas. Los veía y se sorprendía de sonreír cuando los descubría escabulléndose o escondidos donde creían que nadie los veía mientras se besaban. Había algo en la inocencia de su amor que nunca había existido del todo con Tracey y Seamus. Con Seamus las cosas siempre habían sido complicadas, llenas de las verdades a media de Tracey y de las dudas que la carcomían toda la vida. Al principio, además del amor, recordaba el miedo a que todo volviera a salir mal. Pero Seamus había sido paciente con ella, todo el tiempo que ella lo había necesitado.

Adrian siguió el curso de su mirada.

—¿Y esos dos? —preguntó, al verlos recargarse contra la barra, sonreír a medias, dejar flores al lado de la fotografía de Blaise y después pedirle a Dean que les pasara una botella.

—Están enamorados —dijo Tracey—, viéndolos, parece que llevan enamorados toda la vida.

Adrian alzó una ceja.

—Bien por ellos. —Hubo una pausa y después él se puso en pie—. Iré con Lisa. Nos quedaremos por aquí un buen rato.

—Claro —dijo Tracey y le regaló una sonrisa. Después volvió a quedarse sola, en la mesa de la entrada donde estaba.

La gente siguió entrando y yéndose. Algunas personas —que Tracey nunca había visto— se acercaban a dejar flores y después se iba. Los únicos que no se movieron fueron los antiguos compañeros de Blaise —y poco más tarde que Adrian apareció Gregory Goyle, sólo, con un ramo enorme de flores—, Hestia y Vaisey y los vampiros solitarios de la mesa del fondo. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Sally-Anne Perks entró al lugar y se dirigió directo a Tracey.

—Trajé café —anunció, levantando una bolsa—. Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar en un tienda muggle que estuviera abierta a estas horas.

Tracey tomó el paquete.

—Gracias. Yo prefiero el té, pero supongo que a alguien le gustará… Aunque Dean y Seamus suelen tener.

—No importa lo malo que sea lo que traje —dijo Sally-Anne—, será mejor que la mierda que sirven aquí y le llaman café. Lo bueno es que tienen es un té delicioso.

Tracey se puso en pie.

—Vamos.

Caminó hasta la barra.

—Seamus, trajé café —dijo Sally-Anne, llamando la atención del joven—. El que sirven aquí es un atentado contra la salud así que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Además seguro que Zabini lo hubiera apreciado, ¿no? ¿Era italiano? —Fue Tracey la que asintió—. ¿Ves? En Italia hacen buen café. No como aquí.

—Entendimos… —respondió Seamus. Dean tomó la bolsa.

—Yo lo pongo, espera.

—Gracias —dijo Sally-Anne.

Dean se dio la vuelta, buscando la cafetera. Sally-Anne se dirigió hasta el fondo y se sentó por allí, donde nadie la molestara y Tracey se quedó inclinada hacia la barra.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Seamus.

Tracey asintió.

—Lo mejor que puedo estar, supongo —respondió—. Desde el principio le dije que era un plan suicida y de todos modos… Intentamos arreglarlo. Lo arreglamos lo más posible, pero…

—No es tu culpa.

—No pensé que salieran tantas cosas mal.

Tracey volvió de nuevo su vista hacia Seamus. Él sonrió de manera conciliadora. Se le daba bien aquella sonrisa. Se le daba ver

—Repito: no es tu culpa. Y además, por todo lo que sabemos, el registro no existe y les tomara un tiempo recuperarse. —Tracey respondió la sonrisa a medias. Seamus se dio la vuelta y sacó un vaso. Tomó una botella de whisky de fuego y le sirvió un poco—. Toma. Lo necesitas.

—Gracias. —Tracey lo apuró de un tirón.

Uno de los antiguos compañeros de Blaise y de Tracey se había puesto en pie. Ella lo reconoció. Theodore Nott, pálido, más que cuando estaba en el colegio y con el semblante tranquilo. Llevaba una vieja radio que también funcionaba con cassettes en la mano. Carraspeó, haciendo que toda la atención recayera sobre él y luego empezó a hablar.

—Una vez Blaise me hizo prometer una estupidez. —Se quedó callado después de terminar la frase y miró al suelo. Un momento después volvió a alzar la vista—. Fue durante los años de la guerra. Me dio está cosa… —alzó el radio— y me dijo que tenía que poner una canción en su funeral. Pasó la guerra y me olvidé de esa promesa. Habíamos sobrevivido y todo parecía… —carraspeó de nuevo— que iba a ir bien. Todo parecía normal entonces. O lo más normal que podía ser para los que éramos hijos de la guerra y… —Volvió a quedarse callado y a mirarse los pies un momento. Volvió a alzar la vista—. No importa. Lo que importa ahora es Blaise.

»Siento que esta es la segunda vez que muere —comentó—. La primera sólo pretendió que lo diéramos por muerto, porque… es algo que él haría. Por las risas. Porque sí. Porque quería protegernos en este mundo del carajo. No es… era —corrigió— muy fácil comprender a Blaise Zabini. Tampoco es muy fácil comprender por qué quería que pusiéramos una balada de Lorcan d'Eath…; la única, en realidad. Pero supongo que tengo que honrar esa promesa o Blaise va a volver a atormentarme desde el más allá así que… aquí está. Gracias —Puso la radio con cassette al lado de donde Tracey había puesto la foto de Blaise y le picó a reproducir.

Y empezó a sonar la balada de Lorcan d'Eath.

No era precisamente tranquila y al principio Tracey no entendió por qué Blaise hubiera querido que tocaran aquello en su funeral. Pero después de un par de frases, lo entendió. Era una canción de amor, pero también era una canción donde Lorcan d'Eath les decía a los amantes que vivieran sin pedir perdón a nadie, que vivieran como quisieran vivir. Y aquello, se dijo Tracey, representaba a Blaise Zabini: siempre había vivido bajo sus propios términos.

Entonces vio a Vaisey y a Hestia bailar en el centro del bar. La novia de Nott intentó hacerlo salir a bailar, pero él le dijo que no y ella extendió su mano hacia Draco Malfoy, que aceptó. Entonces Seamus salió detrás de la barra y le ofreció su mano a Tracey, que la tomó. Puso su otra mano en el hombro de él y se pegó a él.

—Hay que bailar —dijo Seamus—, hay que bailar mientras podamos.

Tracey lo abrazó y siguió el ritmo de la música. Sí, tenían que bailar. Mientras pudieran. El tiempo los estaba cercando.

—Bailemos entonces —murmuró Tracey en su oído—. Mientras podamos. Nadie nos podrá quitar nunca esto.

* * *

Sally-Anne Perks entró a la cocina en el momento en el que Randall presionaba el cuchillo contra la palma de su mano y dejaba caer su sangre en un plato hondo.

—¡Joder!

Randall se volteó abruptamente al oír la exclamación de Sally-Anne y quitó el cuchillo de su palma, que empezó a sanar lentamente.

—No es nada. —Le quitó importancia al asunto y se enrolló un trapo en la palma para cubrir la herida en lo que sanaba. Siempre que tenía sed, tardaba más—. No es nada.

—Sólo me sorprendió. —Sally-Anne sacudió la cabeza—. No creas que no estoy acostumbrada a ella.

—No lo dudé ni por un segundo —dijo Randall, que revolvió el caldero que tenía enfrente y hecho unas hojas de hierbabuena. El olor empezó a inundar poco a poco la cocina. Después vació el contenido del plato hondo en la poción, que quedó de un color rojizo—. La matalobos es aquella. —Señaló otro caldero que humeaba a fuego lento—. Necesita quedarse así otras tres horas antes de que pueda echar la lupania. Esto es otra cosa… —Se mordió un labio—. No sé si funcione. Llevo años sin hacerla.

—¿Para qué es?

—Aun no decido. ¿Sabes qué es?

Revolvió el contenido del caldero con un cucharón.

—No.

—Droga —respondió Randall—. Uno de los alucinógenos más potentes del mundo mágico. Te lleva al cielo. —Aspiró el aroma y sonrió, complacido con la poción—. Bueno, a ti no, a ti te mataría, probablemente. Por la sangre de vampiro. Es…

—… venenosa —dijo ella—. Lo sé.

—Solía hacerla hace mucho —contó—. Cuando me convirtieron. La vendía en Knockturn. Había mucha gente dispuesta a gastarse todos sus ahorros en ella y Tracey y yo necesitábamos dinero. —Randall dejó la poción en paz, sacó el cucharón y lo dejó aun lado—. Tengo que cuidarla una media hora más. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Sacó uno y lo extendió hacia Sally-Anne Perks—. ¿Puedes?

Sally-Anne sacó la varita y le apunto al cigarrillo.

— _Incendio_ —musitó. Prendió inmediatamente. Sally-Anne apenas si sabía usar magia, pero Randall le había enseñado aquel truco. Para mantenerse el vicio.

—Gracias, Sally-Anne. Ya sólo me quedan cinco cigarros. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Saldrás hoy?

—Puedo intentar conseguirte hoy, al rato. Una cajetilla o dos. Pero tienes que hacerlas durar un poco más.

—Gracias —dijo Randall, dándole una calada al cigarro y después sacando el humo por la nariz—. Me calma los nervios. Y la sed, por un rato. —Le dio otra calada—. Cuando era libre… solía comprar una o dos al día.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Todos los días. Cada día. Siempre. Odio el encierro.

Randall le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

—¿Cómo era antes? —preguntó Sally-Anne, con curiosidad. Estaban solos en la casa. De todos modos no había nada qué hacer.

—Era… maravilloso, supongo —dijo Randall—. Tracey y yo fuimos felices o lo más parecido a felices. Aprendí a recorrer Londres entera de noche. Venía pociones curativas y otras cosas. Y esto. —Señaló el caldero al que le había echado su sangre—. Compraba un montón de cigarros. Y robaba un montón de cigarros. También le rompí la vajilla entera a Tracey, sólo de lanzársela a la pared de los vecinos. ¿Te he contado de los vecinos? —Sally-Anne dijo que no con la cabeza—. Cogían como conejos. Bueno, supongo que siguen haciéndolo, si es que no han dejado descendencia. —Suspiró—. Eran buenos tiempos. Menos complicados. No había ninguna rebelión del carajo y nadie estaba intentando meterme a Azkaban por asesinato.

Randall volvió su vista al caldero. Le dio un par de vueltas más y luego lo dejó reposar. La mezcla se estaba volviendo color granate y un ligero aroma a hierbabuena todavía se desprendía del líquido.

—¿Cómo empezaste a vender eso?

—Porque antes lo consumía —dijo Randall—. Lo conocí al salir del colegio. Hubo un fin de semana que me la pasé bajo sus efectos. Luego llegó la guerra, pasaron cosas, se volvió imposible de conseguir y me convirtieron. Estuve un tiempo errático, acostumbrándome a todo y luego, cuando conseguí estabilizarme, pensé que convertirme no había sido tan malo. Aun podía hacer pociones, aunque mi varita no me respondiera. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y podía hacer esta cosa yo solo. —Le dio un par de vueltas más al caldero—. Sólo que hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—No le hace efecto a los vampiros —dijo Randall—. Así acabé vendiendo.

Sally-Anne torció la sonrisa. Aquello le había parecido irónico.

—Lamentable.

Oyeron la puerta de la sala. Poco después entró Tracey en la cocina.

—¿No hay nadie…? —Olfateó el ambiente—. ¡JODER! ¡APESTA A TU SANGRE, RANDALL BENNETT!

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Tracey.

—Odio el olor —comentó Tracey—. ¿No te huele mal? —le preguntó a Sally-Anne.

—Algo.

Tracey volvió a olfatear.

—Carajo, ¿droga otra vez? Creía que habías dejado ese antro porque, bueno… ya sabes: no se puede vender si eres un fugitivo.

—No he decidido que hacer con ella —respondió Randall—. En el peor de los casos sólo acabaré tirándola al excusado. En el mejor podría conseguirnos algo de dinero, que no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero necesitamos urgentemente.

Tracey frunció el ceño y se aproximó al caldero.

—Huele a que funciona —dijo—, el veneno dijo. ¿Y lo de atrás? —preguntó, viendo el otro caldero—. ¿Matalobos?

Randall asintió.

—Dos dosis. Estarán listas para antes de la luna llena.

—Perfecto. Igual tenemos tiempo —dijo Tracey—. Quedan tres semanas.

—El tiempo vuela.

—Lo sé. Por cierto, no hagas que Vaisey venda tu veneno. O Hestia —ordenó Tracey—. Ya tienen suficiente en qué pensar y dudo que sepan hacerlo muy… sutil. Si agarran a cualquiera de ellos con una dosis…

Randall gruñó.

»¿En serio, Randall?

—Sólo pensé que…

—Lo haré yo —intervino Sally-Anne—. Sé moverme por Knockturn, ¿no? Puede funcionar. Además de que tengo que ir para conseguir lupania. Para el siguiente ciclo.

—¿Vas a volverlas a cambiar por pociones? —preguntó Randall.

Sally-Anne asintió.

—Ya sabes de cuáles.

—Estarán listas en dos o tres semanas —dijo Randall—. Por lo pronto me conformo con que haya comida sobre la mesa. Y que Sally-Anne no tenga que robarla.

—Mírate, quién diría. —Tracey sonrió—. Nunca imaginé que vería a un Randall Bennett legal.

—Vendía droga, Tracey. Vendo. Lo que sea, dudo ser legal —comentó Randall—. Sólo digo que sería más fácil si Sally-Anne no tuviera que robar todo. ¡Joder! —exclamó, al ver como salía un montón de humo de la poción a la que le había puesto su sangre—. Había olvidado esto. Necesito una pala. —Tosió. Tracey se tapó la nariz—. Está en ese cajón. —Randall señaló uno de los cajones, que Sally-Anne abrió de manera muy abrupta, haciendo que todo el contenido se moviera. Tracey tomó la pala a la que se refería Randall y se la paso, mientras él disipaba el humo—. Gracias.

Sally-Anne seguía volviendo a poner todo en su lugar en el cajón hasta que notó algo extraño. Tracey la vio fruncir el ceño y golpear el fondo del cajón un par de veces antes de usar las uñas para raspar el borde del fondo. Acabó revelando un doble fondo.

El humo casi se había ido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Randall, acercándose, ya que había controlado la poción que seguía en el fuego, pero ya sin humo—. ¿Reliquias?

Sally-Anne sacó varios pergaminos que estaban guardados entre el fondo falso y el verdadero. Estaban todos extendidos, llenos de escritos, algunos dibujos. Tracey se acercó.

—No sé —dijo Sally-Anne.

Tracey tomó los pergaminos y luego se los pasó a Randall, que se quedó leyendo el primero. Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Carajo —dijo—, creo que encontramos un pedazo de la investigación de Flora Carrow.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Sally-Anne.

—Flora Carrow, la gemela de Hestia —clarificó Tracey, a quien Randall le había contado lo que Vaisey le había dicho después de que había despertado convertido—. ¿De qué es? —le preguntó a Randall.

—Ya entiendo por qué hizo enojar a los vampiros y al ministerio al mismo tiempo —dijo Randall, que extendió la otra mano para que le pasaran el resto de los pergaminos—. Esto es… No estoy seguro que debería salir a la luz.

—¿De qué es? —preguntó Tracey.

Randall se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras repasaba los pergaminos. Al final, los hizo un rollo y las miró a las dos.

—Quería que el ministerio declarara como criaturas no peligrosas a los vampiros —dijo Randall—, supongo que tenía buenas intenciones, pero…

—Claro que hay un pero. —Tracey cruzó los brazos.

—Quería hacerlo creando algo que fuera equivalente a la sangre que bebemos —terminó Randall—. Algo para que no tuviéramos qué matar. Tendría que revisarlo más a fondo para saber si hizo experimentos, pero…

—¿Eso no es bueno? —preguntó Sally-Anne.

—No —respondió Randall—. Cualquier sustituto a la sangre nos mantendría débiles —explicó—, y de por sí ya lo somos frente a los magos. Quizá tenemos ventajas, como el hecho de que con nosotros no funciona la maldición asesina porque técnicamente ya estamos muertos, que somos rápidos, que tenemos los sentidos desarrollados. Pero eso usualmente no sirve para ganarle a alguien con una varita. La fuerza sale de la sangre y cualquier sustituto… —Randall sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo nos haría más débiles. Es obvio ver por qué la idea no le gustó ni un ápice a los vampiros y por qué la mataron.

—¿No le convendría eso al ministerio? —preguntó Tracey. Tenía el ceño fruncido—. Tenerlos más débiles para poder controlarlos mejos.

—No lo creo, en realidad todo esto es un arma de doble filo y no creo que al ministerio le convenga mucho a la larga —dijo Randall—. Hacen campaña contra nosotros porque matamos para vivir. Ese es su argumento. Si no lo hiciéramos, ¿cuál tendrían? Tiene sentido, ¿no? —Su mirada fue de Tracey a Sally-Anne y de Sally-Anne a Tracey—. Tiene sentido —decidió él sólo.

* * *

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Le gustaba tener la casa llena aunque cada vez pareciera menos suya. Randall conocía la cocina mejor que ella ya, a fuerza de hacer tantas pociones. Sally-Anne entraba y salía, siempre llevaba a los demás lo que necesitaban. Tracey y Seamus estaban allí al menos tres veces a la semana. Tenía casa llena.

—Adelante —dijo.

La que abrió la puerta fue Tracey.

—Hestia… —dijo—. Tengo algo importante que darte. Bueno, enseñarte.

Hestia frunció el ceño, con curiosidad.

—Claro.

Tracey sacó un rollo con varios pergaminos y se sentó en el borde de su cama, donde estaba Hestia.

—Lo encontramos en la cocina. Fue por accidente —se apresuró a explicar—. Randall lo revisó primero. Fue hace un par de días… —Tracey hizo una pausa y respiró antes de seguir su verborrea que para Hestia no tenía demasiado sentido—. Lo siento. Es… era de tu hermana, creemos.

Le puso el rollo de pergaminos en la mano. Cuando Hestia lo desenrolló descubrió que las planas de pergamino estaban llenas de la caligrafía apretada y medio desprolija de su hermana. Llena de dibujos a dos o tres tintas, de las manchas que solían acabar en los pergaminos de Flora. Antes de leerlo, volteó a ver a Tracey.

—¿Saben qué es? —preguntó. Tragó saliva, intentando contener sus sentimientos y parecer lo más ecuánime posible.

—Pedazos de su investigación —dijo Tracey—. Randall lo revisó. Tiene teorías sobre por qué los vampiros estaban enojados y por qué el Ministerio congeló el caso y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Puedes preguntarle. Hizo una copia, por cierto, espero que no te moleste. Dijo que quería leerlo todo con más atención cuando tuviera tiempo.

—Gracias —dijo Hestia.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salirle, así que se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

—No hay de qué.

Tracey se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gracias —repitió Hestia.

—Te dejo sola para que… —Tracey carraspeó—. Para que los revises tú. No quiero interrumpir nada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hestia se quedó sola con los pergaminos y la caligrafía de su hermana. Intentó leer lo que había escrito, pero apenas si entendió la mitad y lo dejó por la paz. Sólo la tranquilizaba ver que aquella investigación, por la que Flora había muerto, todavía existía. Algo había quedado de su legado.

Por fuera, Hestia intentaba parecer fuerte, pero en realidad la extrañaba cada día. Se sentía sola, sin su otra mitad.

Desde que recordaba, su vida había sido ella y Flora. Siempre habían estado juntas. El sombrero las había puesto a las dos en Slytherin cuando habían llegado al colegio. Habían permanecido juntas tras la guerra en la que los padres de ambas habían muerto. Habían seguido juntas después de eso. La investigación era lo que las había separado. Un día, Flora simplemente empezó a trabajar en aquello por su cuenta y le dijo que era secreto y peligroso. Hestia la había mirado con el ceño fruncido y le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero no se había metido.

Por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que había algo que su hermana no quería contarle y se había acabado acostumbrado a ello, porque la quería, porque sentía que una vez que aquella investigación terminara, todo volvería a la normalidad y volverían a ser Flora y Hestia Carrow. Pero no. Todo había acabado abruptamente cuando habían asesinado a Flora.

Finalmente, dejó los pergaminos en el buró de la cama. Ya los volvería a revisar más tarde, con la cabeza más fría. Por lo pronto, necesitaba a alguien.

Salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación que ocupaban Vaisey y Randall. Ellos solían dormir todo el día y tener las cortinas cerradas, pero no hacía mucho que había oscurecido y seguramente Vaisey ya estaría despierto.

Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Vaisey?

—Pasa —oyó la voz de Vaisey.

Hestia entró. Aquella era la antigua habitación que había compartido con Flora prácticamente toda su vida. Estaba lleno de recuerdos, aunque Vaisey y Randall dejaban sus cosas por todo el lugar. Tenía dos camas individuales con dosel, una a cada lado de la puerta. Vaisey estaba sentado leyendo en la que había sido de Hestia. Randall dormía en la otra. Y todavía estaba allí, con una playera raída y bóxers, roncando enredado entre las sábanas. Hestia le dirigió una mirada de reojo y después se acercó hasta la otra cama. Vaisey se corrió hasta el borde para que ella pudiera sentarse.

—Encontraron la investigación de Flora —dijo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Vaisey sonrió, seguramente considerando aquello una buena noticia—. ¿Y qué es?

—No… sé —admitió Hestia—. Intenté leer un poco y sé que tiene que ver con vampiros y creí entender que pretendía disminuir el peligro, pero… no entendí más. —Volvió a ver hacia donde Randall aún estaba roncando—. Creo que él sabe más del asunto. Tracey dice que la revisó.

—¿Vas a preguntarle?

—Supongo, después. —Hestia contrajo sus rodillas y apoyó en ellas su barbilla—. Siempre creí que descubrir en qué trabajaba Flora sería como cerrar un ciclo, pero no siento que haya cerrado nada. O que sepa quién era y qué hacía Flora.

—Eso es normal —la consoló Vaisey—. Además, ella era mucho más inteligente que tú y yo juntos.

—La mataron por eso y creí que sería…, no sé… —Hestia negó con la cabeza—. No creo que sea nada realmente peligroso, ¿sabes? Su investigación. Pero bueno, le preguntaré a Randall exactamente que es.

Se recargó contra Vaisey.

»Estás frío.

—Lo sé. Ya sabes, estoy muerto y esas cosas.

Hestia torció la sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Tomó una de las manos de Vaisey. La volteó para ver la palma hacia arriba y luego recorrió los tatuajes que tenía en la muñeca con la yema de sus dedos.

—Siempre me han gustado.

—Todos significan algo —dijo Vaisey—. Porque, bueno, soy un maldito obsesivo que quiere que todo tenga significado. —Sonrió—. Este es slytherin. —Vaisey recorrió con sus dedos una serpiente que se mordía a sí misma y que recorría su muñeca como una pulsera—. Pero también es el infinito, un uróboro, la serpiente que se come la cola. Es un ciclo eterno, infinito. Y una serpiente. Cuando me lo hice supuse que representaba bien quién era. —Hestia le sonrió—. Luego descubrí que no y seguí con el resto. —Se subió la manga. Había una fecha tatuada en la parte interior de su brazo, con unas flores muy pequeñas debajo—. El día que murió mi madre —dijo Vaisey—. Las flores de nomeolvides eran sus favoritas. —Después señaló un símbolo que estaba cerca de aquella fecha—. Aquí estás tú. —El símbolo que señalaba parecía una casa, la puerta a algún lugar. Dos líneas verticales unidas por arriba por una horizontal, coronadas por algo que parecía un cuerno—. El símbolo de Hestia, la diosa griega. —La pelirroja sonrió—. Me lo hice hace tiempo.

—Me gusta mucho —murmuró Hestia, poniéndole los dedos encima—. Me gusta estar en tu piel.

Vaisey sonrió y mientras ella aun admiraba el tatuaje, con su otra mano, la hizo levantar la barbilla. Se acercó y la besó. Pero los interrumpió otro ronquido de Randall y los dos se separaron, Hestia medio ruborizada, recordando que el vampiro estaba allí.

—Uy —murmuró Vaisey.

—¿Qué más tienes? —dijo Hestia—. Nunca los he visto todos con atención.

Vaisey se levantó la manda un poco más. Una cadena fina recorría partes de sus brazos y, en su hombro, se unía a algo que parecía un giratiempo.

—Este lo conoces, me lo hice después de la guerra.

—Sí, con aquella ilustración vieja que encontramos en un libro.

—Siempre desee regresar el tiempo —confesó Vaisey—. Antes de la guerra todo fue siempre más fáciles.

—Éramos más jóvenes.

—E inocentes.

—Sí —coincidió Vaisey—. Muy inocentes.

Hestia se abrazó a él.

—¿No te da miedo a veces lo que pueda pasar? —le preguntó—. Los veo a… a ellos —señaló hacia Randall— y pienso que es imposible que sigan vivos, pero aquí están. —Se mordió el labio—. Nunca creí que yo acabaría ocultándolos, ni que te salvarían la vida. Nunca creí que… digo… —sacudió un poco la cabeza—, sólo veía los carteles de «se busca» con la cara y el nombre de Randall en ellos y no pensaba que… Bueno, íbamos a estar aquí en algún momento.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Vaisey—, pero parecen saber lo que hacen, déjalos. Parece que sobrevivir se les da bien.

Hestia sonrió.

—Sólo tengo miedo. Miedo de que todo esto nos explote en la cara un día.

Vaisey suspiró.

—Habrá valido la pena, porque les debo mi vida.

Hestia se recargó en el pecho de Vaisey y cerró los ojos. Su corazón no latía, pero podía sentir aún el ritmo acompasado de su respiración.

—Sí, les debo tu vida.

Y eso, para los dos, significaba todo.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Este es un capítulo tranquilo con cameo de Nott, Daphne y Draco porque Blaise se merece un funeral. Y sí, está muy muerto.**

 **2) La investigación que Vaisey menciona que Flora estaba haciendo ya apareció y se explica por qué ni a los vampiros ni al ministerio le gustó la idea. Ya veremos que juego da después.**

 **3) Creo que el siguiente capítulo —no estoy segura del espacio que me tome— empieza ya la recta final del fic. Sólo para que estén avisados y no intenten asesinarme antes.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 19 de febrero de 2019_


	7. Run, Boy, Run

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Run, Boy, Run**

 _«_ _Run boy run! This world is not made for you._

 _Run boy run! They're trying to catch you._

 _Run boy run! Running is a victory._

 _Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills»._

 _Woodkid_

* * *

Sally-Anne no estaba. Era muy temprano y Tracey se había quedado en la casa de Hestia. Su departamento le parecía demasiado sólo las noches que Seamus no se quedaba abrazándola. Así que se quedó en la cama de Sally-Anne, aprovechando su ausencia. Eran casi las seis cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Randall.

—Vaisey me dijo que estabas aquí —dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que la había despertado—. Déjame el espacio de la pared.

Tracey se hizo a la orilla.

—No cabemos los dos —musitó, todavía medio dormida.

—Claro que sí, Tracey —dijo Randall—. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no? Cuando no nos alcanzaba el dinero para tener otra cama.

—Ni el espacio.

—Anda, déjame el espacio.

Randall se acurrucó contra la pared. Era muy alto y se le salían los pies de la cama individual. Tracey se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Randall… —empezó Tracey—. Extraño vivir contigo.

—Yo también —dijo él.

—Era divertido, ¿no? —Ella le sonrió—. Incluso cuando lanzabas los platos contra la pared que compartíamos con los vecinos.

Randall le contestó la sonrisa.

—Eso te parece divertido ahora porque ya no rompo los platos de nadie —dijo Randall—. Entonces me gritabas.

Tracey se río.

—Es cierto, gritaba mucho —comentó—. Te decía sanguijuela también.

—A veces todavía me lo dices.

—Sí, a veces… —Tracey suspiró—. Contigo, siento que estoy viviendo de recuerdos. ¿No te parece? Siento que estos dos años han volado. Pero no tengo recuerdos. No tantos, al menos.

Randall le pasó una mano por el cabello y se lo quitó de la cara.

—Todo ha valido la pena, Tracey. Óyelo bien: todo lo que hemos hecho ha valido la pena. —Se movió un poco para quedar viendo al techo—. Siempre lo pienso porque es la única manera que tengo de vivir conmigo mismo. De no asfixiarme. Nunca he estado hecho para estar encerrado.

—Lo sé.

—Pero eres familia, Tracey.

—Lo sé.

—Haría todo por ti.

—Lo sé. —Tracey se recargó en su hombro—. No sé qué hice para ganarme tú lealtad, Randall, pero gracias.

Él sonrió. A esas alturas de la vida ya no necesitaban decirse aquellas cosas, pero Tracey las decía igual. Randall sabía por qué se había ganado la lealtad de Tracey. Le había salvado la vida varias veces. Había matado por ella. Pero ella…, ella era un asunto diferente. Cuando la conoció, Randall ni siquiera pensó que se quedaría a vivir con ella, que acabarían así. Le pareció una licántropo con mala cara demasiado callada que tenía pesadillas cada dos días. Pero fue la primera persona que lo trató como un ser humano después de que lo convirtieran. La primera que le gritó sin importarle que él fuera peligroso. La primera que lloró entre sus brazos. La primera que se río de sus chistes sobre los vecinos y la primera que se sonrojó ante los comentarios desubicados de Randall sobre todo el mundo. Y en aquel entonces, eso era lo único que quería.

Randall volvió a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

—Te empiezas a ver más grande que yo.

—Tú eres mayor —se río Tracey—. Cuatro años, ¿no?

—¿Qué ganas recordándome mi edad? —Randall se río.

—Te acercas a los treinta.

—Pero me sigo viendo de veintiuno. Quien iba a decir que me iba a quedar estancado en la plenitud de mi vida.

—Yo más bien diría que te quedaste estancado a los quince años.

Randall se río bajito.

—Vuelve a dormir, Tracey, va a amanecer pronto.

—Buenas noches, Randall.

—Dirás buenos días.

—Buenos días, pues.

Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en la orilla de la cama. Randall hizo lo mismo mirando a la pared. Quedaron espalda contra espalda y Tracey cerró los ojos. Justo en los viejos tiempos, cuando Randall entraba a la casa unas horas antes de que ella tuviera que levantarse para ir a trabajar y la brincaba para quedarse con él único pedazo libre de la cama para dormir. Cuando ella se levantaba ya era de día y Randall había cerrado la única ventana del dormitorio para impedir que entrara sol al lugar. Siempre lo dejaba dormido y volvía de noche para encontrarlo despierto, fumado en la sala, en el porche o en la cocina, mientras cuidaba un caldero. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando eran felices y no lo sabían.

Oyó un golpe en la puerta. Se incorporó un poco. Randall también lo hizo.

—¿Oíste eso? —preguntó él.

—Sí. —Tracey tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es a estas horas?

Otro golpe en la puerta. Randall se puso en pie y ella hizo lo mismo. Se asomaron al pasillo. Hestia y Vaisey se asomaron igual.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Vaisey.

—¿No es Sally-Anne? —preguntó Hestia.

Randall negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que no volvería hasta mañana.

Otro golpe y, esa vez, fue acompañado por un grito.

—¡TRACEY! ¡POR FAVOR!

Tracey se puso pálida.

—Joder, es Adrian. —Y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, seguida por Randall. Hestia y Vaisey bajaron detrás de ellos—. Por qué sabe que estoy… —abrió la puerta de un tirón y se encontró con una escena de pesadilla.

Adrian Pucey, mojado por la lluvia, con un cuerpo en brazos y toda la camisa manchada de sangre.

—Lo-lo si-siento —tartamudeó Adrian—. Seamus fue el que me dijo que… estabas aquí… que… Fu-fui al bar porque n-no te encontré.

—Carajo, pasa ya.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que a la que llevaba en brazos era a Lisa Turpin y que tenía una herida muy fea en el pecho. Seguía perdiendo sangre. Ella aún tenía puesta la túnica de San Mungo.

Randall fue el que reaccionó más rápido.

—¡Al comedor! —espetó—. ¡Hestia, quita todo lo que haya sobre la mesa! ¡Adrian, pon a Lisa sobre la mesa! Joder, joder, joder. —Las últimas tres groserías las dijo tan rápido que pareció que había perdido el aire. Una vez que Lisa estuvo sobre la mesa, le quitó la túnica, descubriendo su pecho. Algo se le había clavado y además tenía marcas de dientes—. Vampiros —adivinó. Adrian asintió—. ¿Por qué no la llevaste a San Mungo?

—S-se hubiera mu-muerto ahí —dijo Adrian. Fuera de la lluvia, Tracey podía ver lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse tranquilo y cómo las lágrimas recorrían su cara. Estaba completamente desesperado—. Tienen demasiados pacientes, no había sanadores suficientes… N-no podía-an reci-cibir a más.

—Joder —musitó Randall—. Perdió demasiada sangre. ¡Tu bufanda, rápido! —le pidió a Adrian, que se la quitó y la puso en la mano de Randall de manera casi instantánea—. Necesito controlar el flujo de… —Presionó la bufanda contra la herida—. ¡Tracey!

—Ya me encargo —dijo Tracey, presionando la bufanda contra la herida.

—¡Necesito una poción! —Randall miró a su alrededor—. ¡Dejé una poción curativa en la alacena! Hestia, ve por ella. ¡Está marcada!

Hestia tardó menos de un momento en volver.

—Aquí está.

Le puso el vial en las manos a Randall, que se acercó hasta la cabeza de Lisa e intentó que volviera en sí.

—Vamos, Turpin, no te duermas ahorita, vamos. —Lisa volvió en sí y antes de que pudiera hablar, Randall la hizo beberse la poción—. Vamos, vamos, por favor, funciona. ¿Funciona? —preguntó, mirando a Tracey.

Pero la bufanda de Adrian seguía llenándose de sangre. Randall frunció el ceño.

—¿Qu-qué está pasando? —preguntó Adrian.

—Creo que… perdió demasiada sangre. —Randall no podía ponerse más pálido, pero Tracey juró que lo vio perder todo el color del rostro—. Y esta poción no tiene los mismos efectos si no hay… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Se está desangrando y es cuestión de minutos, Adrian. —Se acercó una mano a la boca y se mordió él mismo—. En este momento sólo se me ocurre una solución.

—Carajo —exclamó Tracey—. ¿Estás seguro?

Randall miró a Adrian.

—Es la única manera pero…

—N-no —oyeron la voz de Lisa. Randall se acercó a ella—. Por favor, no. Bennett, cr-creo que no quiero vivir para siempre.

—Perdiste demasiada sangre —dijo Randall—. Lo sabes. Sabes que… hay cosas que la magia no puede arreglar.

Lisa le sonrió.

—No importa —musitó—. N-no, no lo hagas.

—Lisa… —musitó Adrian.

—Está bien —dijo Randall, finalmente.

—Gracias —dijo Lisa. Y después, su corazón dejó de latir.

Randall dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando Adrian se aproximó hasta ella y le tomó una mano y la abrazó. Tracey desvió la mirada. Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que Adrian volvió a alzar la cabeza.

—Fue… fue en medio de… de un operativo —dijo—. Alguien dio el pitazo de que había vampiros que habían logrado entrar a San Mungo y cuando los aurores fueron a buscarlos se desató un infierno y… y… ella sólo estaba allí. Ella sólo estaba allí.

Tracey se acercó hasta él. Le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento.

—Hay demasiados heridos —siguió Adrian—. Tengan cuidado. Las cosas se pondrán peores.

Después se limpió las lágrimas. Y le cerró los ojos a Lisa Turpin. Aquella muerte, pensó Tracey, era sólo daño colateral para el ministerio, para los vampiros. Alguien que había estado en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto.

Tracey suspiró.

—Lo siento, Adrian —musitó.

Adrián la abrazó. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo sintió temblar, lo oyó sollozar. Nunca había visto así a Adrian Pucey. No sabía qué hacer o cómo consolarlo. Era el amigo más antiguo que le quedaba. El único de su grupo original. Le costaba creer que aquel joven que sollozaba en sus brazos era el mismo que le había enseñado hacer aros con el humo de los cigarros.

Hogwarts había sido una época extraña, llena de alcohol robado, de cigarros de contrabando. Antes de que a ella la mordieran, poco después de terminada la guerra y de que todo se fuera al carajo.

—Tracey… —La voz de Adrian sonó cortada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento —repitió Tracey. No sabía qué más decir. No le quedaban palabras.

Alzó la vista.

Hestia y Vaisey se habían retraído hasta la puerta de la cocina, pero aún miraban el cuerpo de Lisa Turpin en la mesa. Randall la miraba a ella directamente, con la mano que se había cortado cerrada en un puño todavía con la sangre manchada. Seguramente ya se le habría curado el corte. A Tracey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Randall bajó la vista.

—Lo siento, Pucey —dijo antes de marcharse—. Ella… —Randall carraspeó—. Ella siempre nos ayudó. Siempre que había algún herido… —Sacudió la cabeza y le cayeron los rizos negros sobre la frente—. Sólo lo siento, Pucey.

* * *

Después de la muerte de Lisa Turpin, todos los periódicos demonizaron a los vampiros. Ninguno mencionó a los aurores que habían atacado San Mungo sólo para sacarlos. Adrian hizo pedazos todos los periódicos que llegaron a sus manos y dijo que los vampiros que habían llegado a San Mungo esa noche simplemente querían ayuda y estaban desesperados por obtenerla. Hasta que habían llegado los aurores y todo se había vuelto un caos. Había daños colaterales por todas partes y Lisa Turpin era sólo un número más en una estadística que el ministerio estaba usando para seguir su campaña de terror.

El bar estaba vacío. No había ni un solo cliente.

Tracey estaba sentada en la barra, aprovechando la situación, mientras Seamus y Dean estaban recargados en la contra barra, observando la situación.

—Tenemos para las cuentas del mes próximo —dijo Dean— y eso es todo. Al menos no pagamos alquiler.

—Mi mamá puede ayudarnos —dijo Seamus—. Sólo es una visita a Irlanda y…

—No te ofendas, pero tu mamá me pone de nervios —interrumpió Dean—; además, y no te ofendas, deberías contarle más de Tracey.

Nadie nunca le había dicho a la señora Finnigan quien era la novia de su hijo.

—Oh, no es necesario —intervino Tracey.

—Sabe que eres una persona que existe —contestó Dean— y créeme, si Seamus va a verla, se le acabará la paciencia para las largas que entre ustedes dos le dan y querrá saber quién eres.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo se lo tome —dijo Seamus.

—No puede ser tan malo.

—Mi mamá le cree al Profeta la mitad del tiempo, Dean —espetó Seamus—. A menos de que le muestres pruebas contundentes de lo contrario. Y aun así todavía cree que hacen «buen» periodismo.

—Buen punto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Un mes y ya? —preguntó Seamus.

—Un mes y ya.

Seamus suspiró.

—¿Ya dije que lo siento por lo de la pelea y por la multa y por… todo? Es mi culpa que el ministerio nos haya puesto el signo de «establecimiento inseguro». —Se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos—. Lo siento.

—Lo has dicho unas quinientas veces —dijo Dean.

—¿Y qué harán? —preguntó Tracey.

—Supongo que cerrar… —dijo Dean—. Un tiempo. No sé.

—No podemos tenerlo abierto y no tener dinero. —Al parecer, Seamus estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea—. Necesitamos sobrevivir de alguna manera.

—Conseguir otro trabajo —adivinó Tracey.

—Sí —respondió Seamus.

—Y dejamos el sueño en pausa —dijo Dean—, mientras se arreglan las cosas. Porque tienen que arreglarse, ¿no? —Suspiró—. Ve las noticias, parece que estamos al borde de una guerra civil.

—La gente tiene demasiado miedo de otra guerra —dijo Tracey—. No sé…

—Algo tiene que pasar. —Seamus se acercó a una botella de whisky de fuego y la tomó. Se sirvió un poco y le dio un trago—. Después de lo de San Mungo algo tiene que pasar. Van a atacar en otra parte y…

—Es cuestión de tiempo —dijo Dean.

—Sí, cuestión de tiempo.

Se quedaron callados. Tracey extendió su vaso para que Seamus le sirviera más. Después escucharon los pasos de alguien entrar al bar. Seamus dejó su vaso rápidamente en la contra barra, se suponía que si estaba trabajando no podía beber. Tracey se dio la vuelta para ver quien había entrado. Llevaba una túnica negra con la capucha puesta, pero debajo de la túnica se alcanzaba a ver un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca, corbata verde oscuro. Cuando se quitó la capucha, Tracey ya sabía quién era.

—Terence.

—Oh, sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo él. Sonrió enseñando los dientes—. Quiero hablar contigo. —Miró a los otros dos—. A solas, ustedes piérdanse.

Dean sacó la varita y Seamus se acercó a Tracey.

—No se va a quedar sola contigo. —Seamus frunció el ceño.

—«A solas» significa que sí, pretendo quedarme con ella sola. —Terence caminó hasta la barra. Le dirigió una mirada a la varita de Dean—. ¿Piensas atacar a un miembro del Winzengamot? —Alzó una ceja. Dean bajó la varita—. Bueno, piérdanse.

—Seamus se queda —espetó Tracey.

—¿Qué?

—Seamus se queda —repitió Tracey—. Si quieres hablar conmigo, Seamus se queda. Ya que has venido hasta mi territorio, Terence, juega con mis condiciones.

—Bien pues. —Terence resopló, soltando un bufido—. Tu novio se queda. —Miró a Dean—. Tú piérdete. ¡Ya!

Dean le dirigió una mirada que decía que le deseaba una muerte lenta cuando se metió a la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Tracey.

—Primero, una copa de vino de elfo —dijo Terence mirando a Seamus, que no se movió—. ¿Qué no sirves tú las copas? No veo a nadie más trabajando hoy. —Seamus frunció el ceño, sin decir nada y se agachó para sacar una botella de vino de elfo y una copa. Se la sirvió y se la pasó a Terence—. Ah, perfecto.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió Tracey.

—Hablar —dijo Terence—. No seas desesperada, carajo, Tracey. Tenemos tiempo, ¿no? Nadie más va a venir a este estercolero.

Seamus apretó los puños. Tracey acercó una mano a la suya, para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

—Estoy perdiendo un año de vida por cada segundo que te tengo frente a mí, Terence —espetó Tracey—, así que te sugiero que digas que quieres.

—Una pequeña tregua —dijo Terence.

—¿Tregua? —Tracey frunció el ceño—. No estamos en guerra.

—Me cansé de perseguirte.

Tracey abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eres tan malo persiguiéndome que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estabas intentando, Terence. Deja de ser tan ridículo. —Le dio un trago al vaso de whisky de fuego lleno de hielo—. ¿Vienes a suplicarme otra vez que te entregue a uno de mis amigos?

—No —dijo Terence—. Bueno, sí. No. No. No suplicar.

Tracey enarcó una ceja.

—Así que todavía quieres a Randall.

—Por supuesto que quiero a Randall —contestó Terence—. La maldita cara de todos los rebeldes, de todos los que dicen que deberíamos tener en cuenta a las sanguijuelas del demonio que son como él, que lo defienden por lo que le hizo a los Carmichael diciendo que los Carmichael se lo merecían…

—Para ser justos, los Carmichael se lo merecían —dijo Tracey.

—Los Carmichael no sé lo…

—¡Sé lo merecían! —Tracey se subió la manga de la túnica que llevaba puesta y volvió a enseñarle las cicatrices que ya le había visto la primera vez que lo hacía interrogado—. ¡Gemma se lo merecía, Terence! ¡Conmigo no te atrevas a… a…!

Terence miró las cicatrices. Intentó disimular la sorpresa de darse cuenta de que aquellas cicatrices se las habían hecho los Carmichael, pero Tracey la vio por la manera en la que abrió los ojos y cerró los labios, apretándolos.

—¿Y a mí que me importa una puta lobo? —dijo finalmente.

Tracey no respondió.

—¡Oye, no le hables así a Tra…! —exclamó Seamus. No acabó la frase: Terence le apuntó con la varita y se quedó callado, a media palabra, con la boca todavía abierta. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, intentando hablar.

—No te ofendas, Finnigan, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas que decir. Quédate callado.

—Devuélvele su voz —espetó Tracey.

—No. —Terence le apuntó a ella con la varita—. Primero me vas a escuchar, Tracey.

—¿Amas tanto el sonido de tu propia voz que no soportas que otros hablen?

—¡Tracey! —Terence le apunto a ella con la varita. Ella alzó las manos a modo de tregua y lo dejó hablar—. Vengo a ofrecerte una oportunidad, la última. Quiero a Randall Bennett. Quiero ser el que lo atrape, quiero su cabeza en bandeja. ¿Sabes lo que haría eso por mi carrera política? Milagros.

—No te voy a dar a Randall Bennett.

—Esta es mi oferta, la tomas o la dejas: es él o tú. Encontraré una manera de hacerte paga a ti. Me dedicaré a eso.

—Él o yo —repitió Tracey.

—Creo que entendiste.

Tracey se puso en pie y señaló la puerta.

—¡Largo! ¡No voy a jugar a tus juegos! —le gritó—. ¡No voy a rebajarme a tu nivel! ¡Y tampoco tengo por qué soportar en la escoria en la que te has convertido!

—Yo no me convertí en nada, Tracey —dijo Terence—, creí que ya habíamos dejado eso en claro. Tú cambiaste.

—¡LARGO!

—Cómo quieras. —Alzó la varita y la apuntó hacia Seamus, devolviéndole la voz. Seamus se llevó las manos a la garganta al sentir como podía volver a hablar. Terence buscó algo en su túnica y dejó varias monedas doradas en la barra—. Por el vino de elfo.

—El vino de elfo es más barato —dijo Seamus.

—Quédate con el cambio —espetó Terence, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Lo vas a necesitar. Este lugar se va a pudrir.

—¡Largo! —repitió Tracey.

—No olvides la oferta —le dijo Terence antes de salir.

Tracey se quedó sola con Seamus, que se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡Ya puedes salir, ya se largó el estúpido ex de Tracey! —le gritó. Dean salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpa que te lo diga, Tracey, pero tenías un gusto de mierda. —Agarró la botella de la vino de elfo y le dio un trago directo a la botella.

—No deberías hacer eso —le dijo Seamus—. Ya sabes, higiene y…

—El estúpido ex de Tracey tiene razón —espetó Dean—, no va a venir nadie, nos vamos a pudrir aquí. Nuestro sueño se fue a la mierda, Seamus.

—Lo siento…

—No te vuelvas a disculpar. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. —Le dio otro trago a la botella de vino de elfo—. Nuestro sueño valió la pena, cada segundo. —Dirigió una mirada por todo el bar—. Y volverá a valer la pena, cuando este mundo de mierda se arreglé.

Tracey no se atrevió a decirle que no tenía ni idea de si se iba a arreglar.

* * *

—Hubo otro ataque —anunció Millicent al salir de la bodega aquella mañana, mientras Tracey se encargaba un rato del mostrador—. Sin daños colaterales esta vez, según el profeta pero…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tracey.

—Los aurores descubrieron una casa donde se ocultaba una manada entera de hombres lobo y atacaron… —contó Millicent. No terminó la idea que quería decir, Tracey lo notó cuando se mordió el labio antes de seguir—. El caso es que parece que no estaban haciendo nada malo, más que sobrevivir. Hubo cuatro muertos. Cuatro detenidos. Un auror está herido.

—Cuatro daños colaterales —dijo Tracey—. No pararán hasta que nos exterminen a todos, hasta que nos hagan desear no existir aquí.

Millicent suspiró y se acercó a Tracey.

—Yo me encargo del mostrador si quieres —le dijo—. No hay mucho que hacer en la bodega, el inventario está al día. Dejé el ejemplar del profeta ahí por si quieres leerlo.

—Gracias.

Tracey se dio la vuelta, para meterse a la bodega —de todos modos, siempre había más clientes cuando Millicent era la que estaba detrás del mostrador— cuando oyó algo golpear uno de los vidrios de los aparadores y romperse. Millicent y ella se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente, con la varita en la mano.

—Tracey, espera… —dijo Millicent, adelantándose.

—No, Millie…

—¡SAL DE AHÍ, ESCORIA DE LICÁNTROPO!

Un hechizo entró por el aparador roto y golpeó directamente a Millicent, que cayó desmayada sobre uno de los aparadores, rompiendo varios objetos.

—¡No ataques a mi amiga! —gritó Tracey corriendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola. Se las arregló apenas para bloquear un hechizo que iba directo hacia ella—. ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

—¡No deberías trabajar en el Callejón Diagon! —volvió a gritar la voz. Pertenecía a un mago encapuchado—. ¡NO DEBERÍAS PONERNOS A TODOS EN PELIGRO!

—¡LARGO! —espetó Tracey—. ¡LARGO!

Poca gente sabía quién era. Pero ahí estaba, aquel idiota anónimo que obviamente la conocía, anunciándole a todo el mundo en el callejón Diagon que era una licántropo. Se había formado ya una multitud y al parecer corría la voz de que había una pelea en el callejón Diagon. Tracey trató de calmarse, no quería atacar directamente. Si atacaba directamente, estaría cavando su propia tumba, la detendrían a ella y, como estaba en el registro, seguramente la condenarían por causar altercados.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡ _Protego_! —respondió ella.

¿Por qué la estaban atacando? No se le veía la cara al atacante. Ella entornó los ojos.

—¡Nos pones a todos en peligro! —El encapuchado volvió a la carga—. ¡A TODOS! —Alzó la varita—. ¡Todos atrás! ¡No vayan a salir lastimados por culpa de esa criatura!

—¡Tú empezaste! —espetó Tracey, intentando no caer en la provocación—. ¡Tú rompiste mi vidrio!

—¡El licántropo no soy yo!

—¡Cállate!

—¿No vas a atacarme?

—No si puedo evitarlo —espetó Tracey, intentando acercarse—. No soy estúpida.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡ _Protego_!

—¡Vamos, sé que tienes más! —espetó el hombre. La capucha se le deslizó un poco para atrás pero Tracey seguía siendo incapaz de verle la cara completa—. ¡Sé que puedo contigo, bestia!

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡Atácame! ¡No lograrás que me vaya de otra manera! ¡ _Depulso_!

—¡ _Protego_!

Pero su escudo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y la lanzó un poco para atrás, donde trastabilló y cayó de lado sobre las piedras del piso. Se levantó.

—¡Atácame! ¡ _Desmaius_!

Se movió para que el hechizo no le diera.

—¡NO!

—¡ATACA!

—¡CÁLLATE! —espetó Tracey—. ¡Largo de aquí, provocador de mierda!

—¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡ _Protego_!

La gente aún seguía mirando, manteniéndose lo más apartada posible de Tracey y se su atacante, al que se le acabó de caer la capucha. Tracey le vio la cara y descubrió que nunca antes había visto a aquel hombre. Abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero racionalizó la situación pensando que quizá sería un fanático.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

El hechizo casi golpeó a Tracey.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó ella, desesperada, finalmente, por alcanzarlo, por hacerlo irse. Se estaba dejando llevar por el caos.

El atacante se río cuando bloqueó el hechizo de Tracey.

—¿Sólo tienes eso?

—¡ _DESMAIUS_!

Y esa vez, el hechizo dio en su objetivo. El hombre se derrumbó para atrás, inconsciente. Tracey se apresuró a acercarse, pero antes de eso, oyó a alguien gritar atrás y sintió como unas cadenas le envolvían las piernas, haciéndola caer hacia adelante. Alguien se aceró hasta ella y se puso en cuclillas. Con un movimiento de varita, Tracey vio unos grilletes aparecer en sus muñecas.

Alguien le quitó la varita.

—Estás arrestada —dijo una voz—. Alguien nos avisó de la pelea.

—¡Yo no la…! —intentó defenderse, pero oyó la voz de alguien que conocía muy bien.

—¡¿Tracey?! ¡No! ¡No pueden arrestarla! ¡Seguro sólo fue un malentendido..:! ¡No! —Un golpe, indicando que le habían cortado el pasó—. ¡No puede impedirme acercarme!

—Sí puedo, chico —respondió otra voz, que no era la que le había dicho que estaba arrestada—. ¡Largo!

—¡No! ¡Por favor!

Tracey no alcanzaba a ver lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No saques la varita!

—¡Por favor!

—¡SEAMUS, NO! —gritó Tracey, moviéndose, cuando notó que su novio alzaba la varita. Sin embargo, no llegó a salir ningún hechizo de la boca de Seamus. Los aurores reaccionaron más rápido.

Momentos después, Seamus cayó al lado de Tracey, encadenado también.

—Alguien pasó corriendo diciendo que había una pelea —musitó Seamus—. Tenía que venir.

—Seamus… —musitó Tracey. Y luego los hicieron levantarse y los separaron.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Bueno, no me odien. O sí, odiénme, no importa. Quizá se les pase, quizá no. Por lo pronto, Seamus y Tracey están en una situación delicada.**

 **2) Adrian Pucey y Lisa Turpin se acaban de agregar a la lista de personajes que me odian y que me van a meter una demanda por maltrato personajil.**

 **3) Al final me decidí por la cara de Tracey en este fic. Es el único donde no es pelirroja teñida, así que si quieren saber cómo es con cabello natural, es Tatiana Malsany con el cabello ondulado.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 22 de febrero de 2019_


	8. Play With Fire

_Este fic ya no participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (porque no lo acabé a tiempo)._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Play With Fire**

« _I've always liked to play with fire,_

 _I ride the edge my speed goes in the red,_

 _hot blood these veins my pleasure is their pain._

 _I love to watch the castles burn,_

 _these golden ashes turn to dirt;_

 _I've always liked to play with fire_ »

 _Sam Tinnesz_

* * *

Los habían separado, a ella y Seamus. Lo había perdido de vista antes de pisar aquella isla de mierda. No entendía por qué no la habían llevado primero al ministerio hasta que alguien le había espetado que el ministerio estaba lleno, al menos la zona de detención y que por su estatus como criatura, Azkaban era el lugar adecuado. La arrojaron a una celda y la dejaron allí, sin una palabra más. Su primer impulso fue pegarse a la puerta, que tenía unos barrotes más o menos a la altura de su rostro, para intentar ver hacia afuera, para preguntar por Seamus. Pero no había nada.

Acabó por ir hasta el catre, que estaba sucio y sentarse allí, esperando que pasara el tiempo. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de aquella situación. Después de que la habían apresado y de que Seamus había corrido la misma suerte por intentar defenderla, había perdido un poco la consciencia y se había dejado llevar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando centrarse. Había estado en situaciones peores a aquella antes, de las que no sabía si quiera si escaparía con vida. Pero aquella seguía siendo la primera vez que ella tenía problemas directamente con el ministerio y eso la asustaba.

Oía gritos provenientes de las otras celdas. Volvió a respirar hondo. Quizá Azkaban ya no tuviera dementores, pero seguía siendo un infierno. Cada que oía pasos se acercaba a la puerta. Casi siempre pasaban guardias solos, otras veces iban acompañados de visitas. Nunca vio a Seamus —lo que le permitió respirar de alivio— y tampoco a nadie conocido.

Hasta que, horas después, volvió a oír pasos y, al acercarse a los barrotes de la puerta, vio a un guardia acompañando a otro preso. Llevaba el uniforme a rayas negras y blancas —aunque ya parecían grises—. Tracey le reconoció la cara.

—¡TÚ! —gritó—. ¡TÚ ME ATACASTE! ¡TÚ!

El guardia se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pero la ignoró. Las mejillas del preso enrojecieron y bajó la mirada, lo cual fue suficiente para Tracey para que se delatara. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntó que hacía ese desgraciado allí. Vio al guardia perderse con él en la distancia y se quedó sin respuestas hasta un rato después cuando una cara conocida se detuvo frente a su celda.

—Hola, Tracey.

Ella desvió la mirada. Oyó la puerta de metal abrirse.

—Terence —dijo.

—Te tengo justo donde te quería. —Tracey frunció el ceño—. Por supuesto que hayan también detenido a tu novio es desafortunado, una variable con la que no contaba, pero… —se encogió de hombros— puede funcionarme. El caso es que primero intenté hacerlo legalmente. Hice que te siguieran a todas partes, que siempre tuvieras vigilancia del ministerio. Pero sigues las reglas Tracey. —Terence se acercó un par de pasos hasta el catre—. ¿Sabes lo desesperante que es el hecho de que sigas las reglas? ¿De qué guardes todas las apariencias y a simple vista no hagas nada que no deberías estar haciendo? —Terence se cruzó de brazos—. Una vez estuvimos a punto de atraparte. Lo sé. Revisamos ese horrible departamento a dónde ibas al menos cuatro veces por semana, pero no encontramos, nada, nada, absolutamente nada. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes también lo irritante que es lo rápido que huyes?

Tracey sonrió.

—Puedo imaginármelo.

—Cállate —espetó Terence.

—Estás haciendo preguntas. —Tracey se puso en pie. Era mucho más bajita que Terence y su presencia no imponía, pero se negaba a aparecer débil ante él—. Sería de mala educación no contestarlas.

La mano de Terence le cruzó la mejilla.

Tracey sintió el ardor del golpe en su piel y cerró los ojos, intentando mantener las lágrimas escondidas. En momentos como aquel todavía le costaba conciliar la imagen del Terence adolescente con el Terence que la había dejado, justo después de la guerra y le había gritado que se había convertido en un monstruo con aquel Terence que parecía consumido por el odio.

—Cállate —le espetó—. En fin, al final comprendí que no iba a lograr traerte hasta aquí sin romper un poco las reglas. Y te necesito. Lo conseguí haciendo un trato. —Se encogió de hombros—. Había un idiota que llevaba tres meses encerrado aquí. Le quedaban tres más. Robo. ¿Sabes las ventajas que hay para un miembro del Winzengamot? Me ofrecí a firmar su liberación antes de tiempo.

Por eso lo había visto, se dijo Tracey. Al final todo había sido una trampa, pero todavía no sabía para qué.

»A pesar de todo, Tracey, no quiero encerrarte. —Terence dio otro paso para acercarse hasta ella, hasta que estuvieron casi pegados. Ella intentó alejarse, pero él la retuvo—. No a ti. Sabes lo que te quise. —Tracey alzó la vista—. Sabes nuestra historia. A veces todavía pienso en lo que puso haber sido si no te hubieras convertido en un monstruo. —Tracey respiró hondo, quería responderle que nada, en lo absoluto, que todo se hubiera muerto de igual manera, porque Terence estaba podrido de adentro. Pero de adolescente, a Tracey le temblaban las rodillas con Terence cerca, había estado enamorada como una estúpida—. Tú no eres el premio mayor.

—Randall —adivinó Tracey.

—Voy a hacerlo venir por ti —le dijo Terence.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla Tracey porque sabía que era verdad. Aquella era una trampa designada especialmente para Randall.

—Cabrón.

* * *

El florero estalló en mil pedazos contra el piso. Las flores se desparramaron entre los pedazos de cerámica. Ya era de noche y Randall Bennett acababa de enterarse que habían arrestado a Tracey Davis. Sólo se enteró porque Sally-Anne se detuvo en el bar un momento para pedirle El Profeta a Seamus y en vez de eso se encontró a Dean con las noticias de que los aurores se habían llevado a su amigo y a Tracey. Ya era tarde para entonces. Sally-Anne tuvo que esperar a que se fuera el único cliente del lugar para que Dean pudiera cerrar más temprano y lo llevó hasta la casa de Hestia.

Y estaban allí. Con los pedazos del florero en el piso. Las flores desparramada. El agua formando un charco. Hestia llegó corriendo cuando oyó el ruido. Se quedó parada en la entrada de la sala y Randall sólo atinó a dirigirle una mirada de reojo.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—Randall. —Dean Thomas miró al suelo. Hacía años que no se veían cara a cara. Dean nunca había sabido donde estaba escondido, había preferido que Seamus se guardara eso para sí mismo—. Ehm. No sé qué decir.

Randall se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando respirar hondo.

—Nada. No digas nada, carajo.

Sally-Anne estaba parada entre ellos, mirándolos alternadamente, como si intentara decidir qué hacer. Randall le dirigió una mirada a ella y luego sacudió la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en sillón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hestia.

—Arrestaron a Tracey y a Seamus—respondió Randall—. Por… sabrá Merlín que carajos. —Volteó a ver a Dean Thomas. Apenas si lo conocía, para él era sólo un rostro más que era amigo de Seamus, nadie que le importara—. ¿Tú sabes?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Dijeron que hubo una pelea. Nada más. —Se sentó al lado de Randall—. Fue lo único que oí en el bar y no sabía a quién avisarle, no conozco a nadie realmente, hasta que llegó Sally-Anne. —Suspiró—. Podría preguntar. No tengo conocidos en la oficina de aurores, pero solía tenerlos, quizá alguno conozca a alguien que sepa algo o pueda averiguar.

Randall hizo un gesto vago con una mano. No tenían muchas opciones ahí.

—Voy a poner té —dijo Hestia, saliendo de la sala. Ninguno la miró porque estaban mucho más ocupados pensando en el desastre que tenían entre las manos.

—Azkaban es horrible —dijo Randall, finalmente—. Tracey no puede quedarse allí. Ni Seamus. Pero quizá con Seamus sea más fácil. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello rizado—. No está en el registro de criaturas, así que quizá se libre con una multa después de unos días. Pero Tracey… —Una de sus manos tembló como en un tic nervioso—. Creo que podemos tener un problema muy gordo.

—Ya… —musitó Dean—. Lo sé.

—Y no tengo ningún plan. —Se pasó las manos por la cara de nuevo—. Esta vez no tengo ningún plan.

—Mientras no esté amenazada la vida de Tracey… —musitó Sally-Anne—, creo que tenemos tiempo.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —dijo Randall—. La vida de Tracey no suele estar no amenazada nunca. —Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello—. No me gusta cómo se está poniendo esto. Tengo…, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

Hestia volvió con cuatro tazas de té que flotaban en el aire alrededor de ella, con la varita alzada. Randall tomó la suya y se tomó el té de un trago. No le supo a nada. No era sangre. Pero de todos modos necesitaba algo en el estómago. Vio a Sally-Anne y a Dean dar un pequeño trago a sus tazas mientras Hestia se sentaba con ellos.

—Vaisey aún está dormido —dijo—. Y no sé si él y yo podamos ser de alguna ayuda, pero… —Randall volteó a verla y ella carraspeó, medio nerviosa—. Bueno, quiero decir…, que… le salvaste la vida. Podríamos ser de alguna ayuda.

Randall asintió, medio distraído.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —repitió Randall—, uno muy malo. Y cuando se trata de Tracey, mis presentimientos suelen…, bueno, ser acertados. —Puso los brazos sobre sus rodillas y miró para abajo, directo al piso—. Hace tiempo le pedí a alguien que borrara algo de mi memoria. Algo que había hecho por Tracey y podría meterla en problemas. Luego lo recuperé. Legerenmancia y que Tracey quería que recordara eso. —Sus manos temblaron un poco—. Fue la primera vez que tuve un mal presentimiento sobre ella. Vivíamos en ese apartamento horrible en el Callejón Kockturn. Ella había estado teniendo pesadillas todos los días. Y un día, en plena madrugada, en medio de Londres, sentí que tenía que volver temprano por si Tracey despertaba otra vez por culpa de una pesadilla; acabábamos de conocernos y ella no me contaba nada, yo no preguntaba, pero me quedaba con ella y le preparaba té o café. Así que volví temprano y cuando llegué a la puerta del edificio, sentí que algo estaba mal. —Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba contando eso, pero necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo y por más que quisiera mantener a Tracey alejada del desastre, parecía que no podía evitarlo por mucho tiempo más. Estaba presa y Randall sabía que sólo saldría de allí como fugitiva—. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, ni siquiera los vecinos que siempre estaban cogiendo estaban cogiendo. Subí corriendo todas las escaleras y cuando abrí la puerta… Había un hombre jalando a Tracey por las piernas mientras ella se aferraba a la madera del piso, dejando las uñas clavadas allí. —Respiró hondo—. Le reventé la carótida.

Alzó la vista para ver la reacción del resto. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

»Se llamaba Miles Bletchey —dijo Randall—. Es la primera vez que reconozco ese asesinato. —Ninguno de los otros tres se atrevió a hablar—. Desde esa vez supe que me encargaría de los demonios de Tracey, de los que fuera, si hacía falta. Eso hice con Gemma Farley. Bueno, Carmichael. Pero ahora… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, medio temblorosa—. Ahora siento que algo está mal. Siento que estos no son sólo los demonios de Tracey persiguiéndola. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

»¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—No tiene tanto sentido hacer conjeturas —dijo Dean—. Necesitamos saber qué tan mal está la situación.

Randall suspiró y de repente se le ocurrió.

—Tengo una idea. Mientras tanto. Y es muy mala. —Señaló a Dean—. Tú, dijiste que puedes usar contactos de contactos en la oficina de aurores, úsalos. Yo necesito… —Alternó la mirada entre todos—. Tú —señaló a Hestia—. Tienes una varita y sabes hacer magia y, más importante, sabes activar trasladores. Necesito uno.

—No estarás pensando salir… —interrumpió Sally-Anne.

—Estoy pensando justo en eso. Conozco a alguien.

—¿Alguien? —preguntó Dean.

—No pienso darte más detalles, Thomas —dijo Randall—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea algo útil, pero es mi única opción si necesito sacar a Tracey del mismísimo infierno. —Se puso en pie señaló a Hestia—. Vámonos.

Sally-Anne también se puso en pie.

—Yo también…

—No —espetó Randall—. Quédate por si despierta Vaisey y por si viene alguien.

—No creo que pueda venir nadie…

—Pucey —puntualizó—, por si viene Pucey. En algún momento se va a enterar y va a venir. Necesita haber alguien. Al menos esta noche.

Sally-Anne le gruñó, pero aceptó.

—Yo me iré —dijo Dean—. Volveré si sé algo. —Salió antes de que nadie le contestara. Randall apenas le dirigió un asentimiento de despedida y después se volteó hacia Hestia.

—Necesito un traslador lo más exacto posible. Sin que nos vean muggles, a ser posible —dijo—. Va a ser un problema con el ministerio si alguien nos ve. Vamos a Londres.

—Vas a necesitar ser más específico que eso —le dijo Hestia—. Préstame tu taza. —Extendió la mano y Randall se la pasó—. Voy a necesitar una dirección. Calle y número.

Randall se la dijo.

—Si puedes, asegúrate que esa cosa aterrice en el patio trasero.

—¿No vamos a disparar ninguna alarma?

—Espero que la alarma me reconozca —murmuró Randall y luego se dirigió a Sally-Anne—. Cualquier noticia que tengas, mandas un mensaje por la red flú. A la dirección que le dije a Hestia.

Sally-Anne asintió.

—¿A dónde vamos, Randall? —preguntó Hestia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

—¿Listo?

Randall asintió. Hestia le apunto a la taza con la varita.

— _Portus_.

La taza empezó a vibrar. Hestia la acercó a Randall, que la aferró. Momentos después, sintió el tirón en el estómago y cómo todo le daba vueltas. Cuando el traslador empezó a descender lo soltó antes de que llegara al suelo, justo como Hestia y aterrizó sobre el pasto de un patio trasero de una casa situada en algún punto de Londres. Todo seguía igual que como lo recordaba.

Se pusó en pie.

—Creo que hicimos ruido —le dijo a Hestia.

—¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ALLÍ?! —oyeron a una voz gritar.

Randall alzó las manos y se acercó a la luz.

—Soy yo —dijo—, no me ataques.

No estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras fueran a funcionar, puesto que era un fugitivo, pero antes de sentir algún ataque, una figura menuda, más pequeña que él, se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Randall. —La voz de su madre sonó como un suspiro. Lo apretó contra sí, como solía hacerlo cuando Randall era mucho más pequeño. Randall suspiró y respondió al abrazó, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su madre, como lo solía hacer antes. Cerró los ojos un momento—. Oh, Randall.

—Scarlett. —La voz apremiante salió de atrás de ellos. Su madre se separó de él y Randall pudo ver por primera vez con claridad a su padre, que todavía tenía la varita alzada—. Es un criminal.

—Hola, papá —dijo Randall. Alzó las manos.

Hestia se acercó y se quedó detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó el padre de Randall—. Dame una sola razón para no llamar a los aurores ahora mismo.

—Necesito ayuda. —Randall bajó la vista.

—No ayudo a vampiros. Ni a ninguna criatura. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo terminó todo la última vez que me pediste ayuda? —preguntó su padre. El tono de su voz era ácido y rencorosa—. Me dijiste que si acababas con la reputación de Carmichael yo podría ascender en el Winzengamot. Presentar una postura mucho más moderada. ¡¿Y qué hiciste?! —Ernest Bennett se acercó hasta su hijo y le puso la varita en el pecho—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Su voz salió más calmada la segunda pregunta pero aun así Randall pudo detectar todo el rencor guardado por años.

—La maté a ella.

—Y a él.

Randall sonrió.

—No, a él no —comentó Randall—. Pero eso no importa, igual me acusaron de su asesinato y me usaron de chivo expiatorio.

—¡Y escapaste!

—No quería que me mataran. —Randall se encogió de hombros—. Papá… —suplicó—, necesito ayuda. —Su mirada era triste. Aquella vez no tenía nada que ofrecer, nada por lo que cambiar la ayuda de un padre que lo veía como una decepción que él nunca había negado ser. Nunca había sido el hijo pródigo; más bien había sido un niño complicado y un adolescente difícil, demasiado difícil—. Por favor.

—Ernest… —Su madre volteó a ver a su padre.

—Adentro —dijo su padre, señalándole la puerta.

Randall se dirigió hasta la puerta y le hizo una seña a Hestia Carrow.

—Ella es Hestia Carrow, por cierto.

—Mucho gusto —murmuró Hestia, que no sabía a donde hacerse en ese momento. Parecía que deseaba ser invisible.

Randall se dirigió a la sala de la casa con su madre detrás, que todavía lo veía como si fuera un milagro. La última vez que la había visto, ella le había pedido que tuviera cuidado y él había acabado preso en Azkaban por un asesinato que sí había cometido y otro que no. Cuando había escapado había fantaseado con la idea de ponerse en contacto con ella, pero no lo había hecho para no ponerla en peligro. Tracey y él lo habían decidido después de discutirlo por horas. Y en ese momento tenía todas las disculpas atoradas en la garganta.

Randall se sentó en el sillón, enfrente de su padre.

—Qué carajos quieres.

Ni siquiera sonó con la entonación de una pregunta.

—Arrestaron a una amiga mía —dijo Randall—. Tracey Davis.

—Ya no estoy en el gobierno, Randall —espetó su padre—. Y si estuviera no te ayudaría. Sabes que te mereces estar preso.

Randall suspiró.

—No iba a dejar que me mataran.

—Mataste a alguien.

—¡Por lo que le hicieron a Tracey!

Hestia y la madre de Randall estaban muy calladas. Alternaban su mirada entre uno y otro. Randall casi había olvidado su presencia porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su padre. No sabía cómo convencerlo de que le brindara la ayuda que necesitaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo pedírsela. ¿Con qué cara?, se preguntó. Su padre odiaba a las criaturas mágicas y tenía una relación demasiado complicada con él.

—Fue un crimen de todos modos.

Randall se quedó callado. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y después por la cara.

—Bueno, lo que yo haya hecho… —sacudió la cabeza—. No vine por eso. Sé los crímenes que he cometido y sé por qué los cometí. No vine a que me los restriegues. —Se quedó callado un poco más, apenas un momento para ordenar sus ideas—. ¿Estás contento con lo que está haciendo el Winzengamot?

—No sé a qué viene esto. Tú quieres mi ayuda…

—Contesta —pidió Randall—, por favor.

Intentó no sonar desesperado, pero no podía evitarlo. Que hubieran arrestado a Tracey le daba muy mala espina.

—Siento que están perdiendo el norte —contestó, por fin.

—Lo que pensaba —dijo Randall—. ¿Qué harías si todo explota? —preguntó—. No tengo un plan. Ya sabes como soy. Pero si todo explota y hay una oportunidad de que te hagas con más poder…

Ernest Bennett frunció las cejas.

—La tomaría.

Randall lo miró a los ojos.

—Si todo explota en la cara de Winzengamot, toma la oportunidad. No lo pienses. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, devuélvele el norte.

—No te voy a devolver tus derechos, Randall.

Randall sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa. No ahora —musitó—. Necesitamos algo que sea menos terrible. ¿Sabes cuántos daños colaterales hubo la última vez que los aurores revisaron San Mungo?

Ernest Bennett desvió la mirada. Aquella respuesta fue más que suficiente para Randall.

—Entonces, vas a hacerlo explotar todo.

—No sé. No sé aún. Sólo quiero saber que estarás allí, por si ocurre. —Randall extendió la mano, ofreciéndole el trato—. Por favor.

Su padre aceptó. Ya sólo necesitaba una manera de sacar a Tracey de Azkaban, la que fuera. No importaba lo que tuviera que dar a cambio.

—Así que quieres que limpie tu desastre, de nuevo. Desastre hipotético, pero aun así… —Ernest sonrió—. ¿No te importa lo mucho que tenga que renegar de ti?

Randall negó con la cabeza.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Se puso en pie. Hestia lo imitó. Randall miró a su madre. Le dirigió una mirada triste, un poco desesperanzada. Sabía que había sufrido cuándo había huido de casa, sabía que había sufrido cuando lo habían arrestado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerle daño?

—Mamá… —musitó. Ella se puso en pie. Lo abrazó. Lo apretó tan fuerte que Randall sintió que le rompería las costillas si no era vampiro—. Lo siento. Por todo.

—Prométeme que estarás bien —musitó su madre—. Por favor.

Randall le respondió el abrazo y acercó sus labios a la oreja de su madre, para que sólo ella escuchara lo que saldría de ellos.

—No puedo, mamá. —«Perdón», agregó mentalmente. Ella se aferró a él. Un momento más. Como si en cualquier momento se fuera a convertir en un fantasma.

* * *

Pucey llegó con un mensaje. Le abrió Sally-Anne y, cuando Hestia y Randall volvieron, lo encontraron sentado en la sala. Las manos apretadas en un puño y un pedazo de pergamino en una de ellas. Medio roto y demasiado arrugado, pero todavía muy legible.

—Fui a gritarle a Terence en cuanto me enteré de lo que había pasado —dijo Pucey, levantándose, sin saludar, cuando entró Randall a la sala—. Sabía que él tenía que estar de todo esto. Me hizo esperarlo casi media hora. —Torció la boca—. Ni siquiera me dio el pésame por Lisa, ¿sabes? —Así que por eso iba vestido de luto, se dijo Randall—. Me dijo que sabía que Tracey estaba en contacto contigo, Randall y que yo seguramente sabía quién podría traerte este mensaje. Creo que no sospecha que te conozco. —Le extendió el pergamino—. Cualquier cosa que diga ese papel…, es una trampa.

Randall lo abrió.

«A las 4am, en el muelle de Liverpool. Mañana. Por si quieres negociar. Trae dos testigos. Yo haré lo propio.»

—Quiere negociar —le informó a Adrian.

—Es una trampa, quiere atraparte.

—Voy a ir —decidió Randall.

Fue una decisión completamente impulsiva y no estaba muy seguro de querer meterse en la cueva del lobo, pero si tenía alguna oportunidad de medir a Terence Higgs antes de atacarlo, iba a tomarla. Aunque tuviera que salir huyendo después.

—Estás loco —le dijo Adrian—. Es una trampa —repitió. Pero Randall ya lo sabía y lo dijo con un tono de voz débil, de quien ya sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Pide dos testigos —le dijo a Randall—. Ven tú —le dijo—. Terence no te odia, quizá algo en su retorcido cerebro pueda llegar a apreciarte y no le caerá como una sorpresa que estés allí. Sabe que quieres a Tracey. Sabe que todos estos años tuviste contacto con ella y que no te importa lo que es. —Miró hacia el techo, haciendo un esquema en su cabeza—. Que Hestia y Vaisey se queden apartados de esto. Por el momento. Nadie tiene por qué relacionarnos. Y lo mejor es que Dean tampoco vaya. Sospechan de él, pero no tienen fundamentos. Así que Sally-Anne es mi otra opción. Nadie sabe quién es.

—Él llevará aurores —espetó Pucey—. Sé que eres leal a Tracey hasta las últimas consecuencias, Randall, pero esto es un plan suicida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y no te importa?

—No —reconoció Randall—. No tengo otra manera de medir a Higgs. ¿Vienes o no?

Pucey asintió.

—Está bien.

—Quedan algunas horas. Iré a decirle a Sally-Anne.

—A despertarla, dirás.

—Lo que sea.

La despertó y Sally-Anne le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, pero cuando Randall le dijo que quería, la licántropo se mostró mucho más receptiva y sin instintos asesinos porque él le hubiera robado el sueño. Después de eso, se prepararon. Le dijeron a Vaisey que no despertara a Hestia, que estarían de vuelta antes del amanecer y luego se fueron. Pucey fue el que se encargó de hacer funcionar un traslador hasta Liverpool. Se dirigieron hasta el muelle.

—¿Por qué aquí? Tan lejos de Londres —preguntó Sally-Anne.

—Podría haber sido más lejos —indicó Pucey.

—Da igual. Somos magos, ¿no? —dijo Randall. Adrian le dirigió una mirada de «tú no» que él hizo lo mejor que pudo por ignorar—. Podríamos haber llegado aunque nos hubiera dicho que quería vernos en el fin del mundo. ¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó.

Adrian miró el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba.

—Unos minutos.

Esperaron en silencio. Estaban en el lugar más alejado de los muggles y aun así todo el muelle estaba desierto. No se oía ni un alma. Hasta que se oyó como aparecían tres magos, bastantes metros alejados de ellos. Randall frunció los ojos. Ninguno de los dos que acompañaba a Terence Higgs llevaba una túnica del ministerio, pero sospechaba que eran aurores. Asumió que el de en medio era el hombre que lo había citado allí. Cabello rubio, corto y peinado hacia atrás.

Caminaron hasta ellos. Se detuvieron a unos diez metros y luego Terence empezó a avanzar sólo.

Randall hizo lo mismo.

—Esperen aquí.

Caminó hasta estar a la altura de Higgs.

—Randall Bennett. Al fin te conozco. —Terence alzó una ceja.

—Terence Higgs, lo mismo digo.

Terence sacó su varita.

— _Muffliato_ —le apuntó a sus propios hombres y luego apuntó por encima del hombro de Randall—. _Muffliato_. Ahora no saben que decimos. Esto queda entre tú y yo. —Dejó su varita en el suelo, agachándose.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? —cuestionó Randall.

—No lo sabes. Pero no lo es —aseguró Terence Higgs—. Planeo ofrecerte un trato bastante aceptable a cambio de la libertad de Tracey.

—Y de Seamus —agregó Randall.

—Se librará con una multa —dijo Terence—. Tracey no lo tiene tan fácil.

—¿Y cuál es el trato tan aceptable que quieres?

—Entrégate —le dijo Terence—. Tu vida por la de Tracey. Te dije que era un trato bastante aceptable. —Una sonrisa torva se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿O no?

—Estás loco.

A pesar de todo, Randall tenía algo llamado auto conservación. Nada le aseguraba que Higgs no fuera a traicionarlo. Estaba loco si creía que Randall se iba a entregar sólo por que sí.

—Quizá, pero es aceptable —insistió Terence—. ¿No te importa tanto como para entregarte?

—Tracey no es una criminal buscada como yo —dijo Randall—. Sabes que valgo mucho más que la cabeza de Tracey. Vas a necesitar un milagro para conseguir mantenerla encerrada demasiado tiempo. No ha asesinado a nadie.

—Azkaban es un lugar cruel y lo sabes —le dijo Terence—. Prácticamente nadie ha conseguido romper las defensas y tú ciertamente no tienes los recursos para hacerlo; el último hombre que lo hizo también causo una guerra. Incluso cuando escapaste o… cuando te rescataron, tuvieron que esperar hasta el día de tu juicio, Randall. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pudriéndote en una celda?

—Tres meses —reconoció Randall.

—¿Crees que Tracey aguantaría eso? —preguntó—. Seamus saldrá mucho antes, sí. Pero ella…

—Tracey es más fuerte de lo que crees —espetó Randall. Tenía que, al menos, darle un poco de crédito a su mejor amiga.

Terece sonrió.

—¿Cuándo es luna llena, Bennett?

Randall frunció el ceño. Era cierto que no faltaba mucho. Y si Tracey pasaba la transformación en Azkaban sería horrible, pero podría sobrevivir a ello.

—En dos días —respondió Randall—. Pero Tracey puede sobrevivir a eso, Higgs, no le das suficiente crédito.

—Oh, no dudo que Tracey pueda sobrevivir a eso. —Terence se sonrío para sí—. Salí con ella. La conozco, Bennett. Sólo me pregunto si su novio pueda sobrevivir a eso, ¿sabes? Los accidentes ocurren muy seguido desde que Azkaban está llena de lobos. Finnigan podría acabar en la misma celda que ella la noche de luna llena. ¿Cuánto crees que dure? Incluso si le damos una varita. ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? ¿Cuánto crees que tarde ella en desangrarlo, Bennett? —Randall abrió mucho los ojos. Tragó saliva. No reaccionó—. ¿Qué crees que ocurra cuando vuelva en sí y descubra que lo mató, Bennett? Sabes que la conozco.

Randall volvió a tragar saliva.

—No te atreverías…

—¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte? —pregunt´Terence—. Los accidentes son comunes, ya te lo dije.

Randall desvió la mirada. Estaba nervioso. Terence Higgs sabía jugar bien sus cartas y tenía pocos escrúpulos. No iba a conseguir un plan para infiltrarse en Azkaban en menos de dos días y no podía rescatar a Tracey en luna llena. Sería un peligro para cualquiera. Suspiró y en su suspiro pudo sentir todo su cansancio.

—¿Qué harás conmigo?

—Un ejemplo —respondió Terence—. Eres la cara de la resistencia, Randall Bennett, aun cuando no te involucras demasiado con ella. Voy a destrozarte enfrente de todos para acabar con la resistencia. Eres un símbolo. Y a los símbolos hay que destruirlos.

Randall se miró los pies.

—Me refería a algo menos abstracto.

—Ah. Azkaban, de nuevo —dijo Terence—. Convenceré al Winzengamot para que dicten sentencia sin derecho a juicio. Y una audiencia, bajo las más estrictas normas de seguridad, para que oigas la sentencia.

—Vas a convencerlos de que me expongan al sol sin que yo pueda defenderme —acusó Randall Bennett—. Si pudieras, harías que todo el mundo vea como me hago cenizas.

La sonrisa de Terence le confirmó que no estaba equivocado.

—¿Y bien? Sabes que Tracey nunca va a perdonarse si mata a alguien inocente —insistió Terence—. Y yo sé que Tracey lo es todo para ti. Que no te perdonarías que ella sufriera más. ¿Qué dices?

Randall se pasó una mano por el cabello. Aquella vez estaba acorralado. Ya se había entregado antes por Tracey. Y ya lo había hecho creyendo que no tendría salvación posible. Pero esa vez la posibilidad de salvarse estaba todavía más lejana y más difícil. Sus dedos de enterraron en sus chinos y él elevó la vista al cielo.

—Tengo una condición —dijo, finalmente.

—No estás en posición de…

—Libéralos a los dos —interrumpió Randall—. A Tracey y a Seamus. Si me tienes a mí, no los necesitas.

Terence le dio la razón con un gesto.

—Hoy, al anochecer —le dijo—. No tarda en salir el sol. Te haré llegar la dirección.

Randall suspiró.

—Lo haré.

Terence sonrió.

—Así me gusta. Disfruta tus últimas horas de libertad.

Le extendió la mano. Randall la tomó. Estaba hecho.

* * *

La encadenaron antes de sacarla de la celda. La hicieron caminar hasta la salida y Tracey no entendió nada. La dejaron esperando, sola, con otro guardia sentado enfrente de ella. No tenía varita. Al poco tiempo aparecieron con Seamus. Se levantó e intentó abrazarlo, pero los grilletes de las manos no se lo permitieron.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó ella. Lo veía pálido.

—Sí —dijo él—. ¿Tú?

—Sí… ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? —murmuró.

Seamus no alcanzó a contestar. Una voz los interrumpió. Una voz que Tracey conocía demasiado bien.

—Vámonos. Les daré sus varitas después. Por si se les ocurre alguna tontería. —Terence estaba parado en la entrada de la sucia sala de espera en donde estaban.

—¿Qué?

Los agarró a ambos por los brazos. Los hizo salir de aquella sala, hasta las orillas de la isla en dónde estaba Azkaban y se desapareció con ellos. Aparecieron en una calle solitaria de Londres, no muy lejos de la entrada del ministerio de magia.

Acababa de oscurecer.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Fue más fácil de lo que creí —le dijo Terence—. Una pena. Me hubiera gustado hacer lo que tenía planeado. Pero Randall Bennett no está dispuesto a que nadie te haga daño, Tracey.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Tracey.

—Cambié tu vida por la suya.

Apareció caminando. Sólo. Con una camiseta blanca vieja y unos pantalones negros que estaban desgastados de la parte de abajo, las manos entre los bolsillos. Tracey entendió inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡NO, RANDALL, NO!

Él hizo caso omiso de sus gritos. Volteó a ver a Terence.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo que asegurarme de que no vayas a huir.

Randall se acercó.

—¡NO! —Tracey volvió a gritar y Terence le clavó las uñas en el brazo, impidiendo que se soltara—. ¡Randall!

Él volteó a verla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

—No, Randall, por favor… no… hagas esto.

Él alzó la mano y le apartó el cabello de la cara.

—Te dije que morir a tu lado sería un privilegio —musitó él—. Lo siento. —Extendió las manos frente a Terence—. Te mataré si no cumples con tu parte.

—Sea.

Terece movió la varita. En un momento, unos grilletes habían rodeado las muñecas de Randall, al igual que sus piernas. Las cadenas pesaban. Y Seamus y Tracey ya no tenían nada encima. Eran libres.

Terence aferró a Randall por un brazo y se desapareció con él.

Tracey se quedó atrás.

—¡NO! ¡RANDALL!

Seamus la abrazó. Ella se quedó mirando el lugar donde, segundos antes, había estado parado Randall.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Tuve una pequeña crisis con este fic. Tenía otros planes, pero sentía que la estructura se parecía demasiado a su predecesor y que no quería que Tracey fuera ni de lejos damsel in distress. Además, quería dejar claro que tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar Randall por salvarla. Ya ha asesinado por ella (Hay una luz que nunca se apaga y Acónito y Verbena) y ya ha ido a Azkaban por ella (Acónito y Verbena).**

 **2) Finalmente, se me ocurrió la idea de cómo cambiar la historia (gracias a Banana Fish así que, tengan miedo) y volví a escribir.**

 **3) Quedan el capítulo 9 y el 10, todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas. Créanme.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 25 de septiembre de 2019_


End file.
